


为父为母 【番外系列】

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. Chapter 1

这个是《为父为母》系列的番外，主要是我觉得一堆文字里面突然来一系列段子和论坛体有点奇怪，所以统一开一个番外

 

【论坛体】今天在妇产科近距离看见斑爷，幸福~

rt，这事儿都刷爆全网了，没人不知道吧?

lz这两天正好在医院待产，今早一听到动静就冲到最前线吃瓜。幸亏我的手机相机给力，拍了好几张斑爷的美图还没糊，容我牛bi哄哄叉会儿腰。

[宇智波斑侧颜. jpg]

[宇智波斑全身照. jpg]

[宇智波斑奔跑的背影. jpg]

 

1L

我当时也在场啊！不过我只拍了我家泉奈小天使~

[泉奈喷火. jpg]

[泉奈吼扉间. gif]

[泉奈晕倒. gif]

 

2L

话说今天到底是怎么回事，网上众说纷纭，我至今没搞明白是谁怀孕了？

 

3L

小傻瓜，当然是宇智波泉奈(*˘︶˘*).。.:*♡

斑泉女孩今天也是幸福的一天~

 

4L

LS找打吗？！(╬◣д◢)当我们扉泉女孩不存在吗？奈奈中途那么大声吼二代目你没听见吗？他的关注点永远是我们的二火，关宇智波斑屁事。

 

5L

可惜人是斑爷抱进医院的，晕倒以后也是斑爷抱着送去抢救的，全程男友力爆棚，想嫁。

 

6L

朋友你清醒一点，斑爷有柱帝了!他已经是两个孩子的妈了!

P.S.为啥人家生完孩子才半年那身材就跟没生过孩子一样，瞧瞧那小腰，我吃饱饭肚子都比他大。(இωஇ )

 

7L

如果这孩子真是斑泉的产物，那咱们初火不就被绿了，还是被小姨子撬墙角。

 

8L

什么撬墙角，宇智波祖宗骨科比柱斑的时间要早，人家一出生就是骨科cp，单论资历柱间才是撬墙角那个。

 

9L

柱斑女孩不发声当我们不存在呐？敢黑柱帝，晚上下班回家小心点!

 

10L 楼主

要和谐要有爱，姐妹们消消气~

这楼不是给各位吵架的，吵架的话，我只能删层了哟~

 

11L

楼主姐姐你胆子太大了，都快生产了还跑那么前面，不怕死啊？

 

12L 楼主

我在四战时可是一线部队，身手不差，怀个孩子而已不能阻止我追星。

 

13L

(´⊙ω⊙`)太厉害了，看来我也得努力学习忍术，总有一天能靠近我的堍堍。

 

14L

哈哈哈，今天宇智波全都在场，除了那几个打架的，其余都在和我们这些粉丝签名拍照。

【与带土的合影. jpg】

【止水的签名. jpg】

【鼬的签名. jpg】

堍堍真是越看越帅，你们羡慕吗~

 

15L

嗷嗷嗷，人家也想要和堍堍拍照，堍堍好帅啊！堍堍你不要看卡卡西了，看看我吧！我看呀！

 

16L

带卡女孩表示，ls少做白日梦，土哥在我们六火床上呢~不在床上就在火影办公桌上，哦豁~

 

17L

一想那个香艳画面不禁老脸一红（○゜ε＾○）

不过这楼歪的太严重了，不是在聊今早的妇产科八卦吗？怎么变成粉丝追星认亲现场?

 

18L

木叶小护士现身说法

[被涂掉名字的工作证. jpg]

我不是妇产科的，但我很多朋友是。

泉奈真的怀孕了，孕期一个月左右，可能因为是早期所以没公布，过段时间应该会官宣。

至于孩子的爹……我朋友也不知道，他住的是特级病房，专人看护的那种，实在是打听不到。

 

19L

肯定是我们二火，绝对的!

宇智波斑早就跟初火浪迹天涯潇潇洒洒了，每天发ins晒娃晒美景美食，俨然一个旅游博主。

我翻了宇智波斑近一个月的ins，发现他一直不在火之国境内，根本没有时间让他弟弟怀孕!

 

20L

斑爷昨天晚上还在云隐，今早就赶回木叶，你自己跑得慢不要以为人家腿都短。以我们斑爷的速度，随时随地跑个来回幽会泉奈很合理啊！

 

21L

一点都不合理，你当初火是死的吗?!

 

22L

[涂掉名字的研究所工作证. jpg]

孩子肯定是我们老板的，宇智波族长几乎天天都来找他玩♂，前台小姐见到族长都不用登记，直接放行。据说每次都是早上来傍晚走，你说这么长时间在玩♂什♂么呢~

 

23L

玩♂造♂人♂游戏咯~

 

24L

没错，从时间线上看，扉间聚聚是最有条件的!

扉泉女孩不认输!

 

25L

真是千手扉间的孩子他会这么冷漠吗？

 

26L

我们聚聚是低调不外露，才不是冷漠。没准在家偷偷抱抱亲亲转圈圈呢!

 

27L

啊啊啊啊，如此美妙的画面~

 

28L

扉泉已经粮荒到随便一句话就激动了吗？你们家一直都是靠粉丝脑洞，死都不产粮，真不知道哪儿来的动力坚持到现在。

 

29L

斑泉女孩有资格说这话吗o(*≧д≦)o!!你斑都结婚有娃了还纠缠我奈奈强行拉郎。

 

30L 楼主

大家都是追星的姐妹，彼此留点口德!别逼我删层。

 

31L

没人畅想一下泉奈小天使的孩子吗？不管是斑泉还是扉泉，肯定都是超漂亮的娃，他妈颜值摆在那儿，不可能差的。

 

32L

如果是斑泉，纯种宇智波，没准三岁就开万花筒，五岁玩须佐，七岁就能无限月读。

如果是扉泉，千手宇智波混血，开着须佐玩飞雷神，看你不爽秽土转生你祖宗十八代群殴你，先把你烧个半死临死前一个水龙弹灭火使你生不如死。

不管哪个都很刺激～

 

33L

Ls你太乐观了，咱们要多方位思考。

斑泉:宇智波祖传报社×2，日天日地日空气，斑日天的战斗力+泉奈的心机谋略，这个boss谁能搞定?

扉泉:扉间的偏执+泉奈的心狠手辣，父母高智商孩子肯定很聪明，那不就是第二个莫娘莫里亚蒂!

我就问你怕不怕!

 

34L

等等，如果是斑泉的孩子，那得叫斑爷家的光希暮希姐弟什么?哥哥姐姐?

 

35L

当然，他们可是异父异母的亲兄弟

 

36L

666,异父异母亲兄弟

 

37L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

你们没想过这孩子根本生不下来吗，现在才一个月，本来就不稳定。

 

38L

LS你怎么说话呢，看你的马甲就不是好人，麻蛋打广告也不看看场合!小心我举报你!

 

39L

广告君你太过分了，怎么能咒人家小朋友。

 

40L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

事实

 

41L

辣鸡，你这种人活该被骗炮，辣鸡!

 

42L

没错，祝你带一辈子绿帽。

 

43L

你以为自己是谁，管好自己的臭嘴!

 

44L 楼主

已经举报，广告君你就在小黑屋关一辈子吧，走好不送。

身为准妈妈最恨的就是你这种站着说话不腰疼的脑抽，不是自己小孩你咒起来不心疼!

 

45L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

谁说不是我小孩的?

 

46L

哎哟喂，原来是个智障神经病!

 

47L

散了，散了，蛇精病从疯人院跑出来了。

 

 

扉间瘫坐在基因库的地板上，无力地放下手机。由于早晨的大闹导致一整个架子正面朝下砸得结结实实，满架子的精子流了一地，腥气冲天，他对着满地小蝌蚪简直想哭——这些都是高质量精子，售价很贵的呀！研究所靠卖精创收呢，现在货源都没了，卖不出好价钱发不出工资吃不起饭了!

木叶论坛本是官方运营给人民群众调剂生活聊八卦的，影级账号还有管理权限。一堆人举报他小号最后还不是他大号处理?他会用大号封他的小号吗？想想都不可能。


	2. 黄泉路上一些破事

黄泉路上的一些破事

泉奈在地府蜗居了将近八十年，负责他的死神从当年扎俩小辫子的见人就怂包的爱哭鬼萌萝莉长成如今这个不论面对多凶暴的恶灵亡魂都能一镰刀砍下去的强势御姐，不禁让人感叹时光荏苒岁月如梭。

猝然离世的宇智波少年在人世间有太多记挂，怎么会心甘情愿去投胎？他原本是打算等哥哥下来以后一起转世轮回的，下辈子不能再做兄弟也起码混个近亲当当。没错，他的计划里没有千手扉间，毕竟千手家二当家基因够好长得也帅，再说扉间那种“乖小孩”肯定会按部就班娶妻生子，老婆孩子热炕头，万一哪天他拖着老婆携手走来，身为骗他感情的前男友得多尴尬啊！

 

“泉奈，如果你想在地府久住，那得做工赚工分。工分很有用的，你回阳间探亲、托梦需要工分，你想下辈子投个好人家也需要工分，工分还能分给亲戚朋友。地府好多鬼为了下辈子能当王思聪，拼了命赚工分。”萝莉死神一字一句读着菜鸟指导手册上的内容，甜甜笑道。

 

今天是地府荣誉市民宇智波泉奈下地狱的整整八十周年，他像往常一样站在转世轮回的奈何桥边指引鬼魂排队投胎，如果遇上闹事找茬的就直接一记豪火球超度。他是八十年的老鬼，而且死时怨气深重，一般鬼魂不敢惹他。

“奈奈，我说你都来八十年了。要是你当年早点投胎，没准现在跟你哥共谋无限月读大计的便是你的转世。”死神姐姐抱怨道，“我手下的鬼魂里就差你没投胎，怨气还重，要不是看在你工分高，我真想一脚踹你下奈何桥！”

“快了、快了，等我哥那可笑的无限月读失败，我就跟他一起转世。”

人间的阴谋阳谋在地府尽被剥了皮，泉奈纵然知道他们那个世界被黑绝骗得团团转也无可奈何，他只能求这场阴谋赶紧结束，哥哥早死早超生。

 

他一心盼着哥哥，结果最先等到的却是千手柱间。忍者之神踏上地府的第一件事儿就是问负责他的死神斑斑在哪儿，带他骚扰完自家死神又害得对方不得不动用地府关系网联络上泉奈时，柱间终于意识到——宇智波斑还活着。

柱间感动得差点流泪，“斑还活着就好，活着就好。”

“不，一点都不好。”泉奈扶着一个小鬼走上奈何桥，“活着的人会多么孤单，那比死还可怕。”

初代目还沉浸在喜悦中，无暇顾及小姨子的伤感，“话说泉奈你是在等扉间吗？”

“呸，我在等哥哥，谁管千手扉间。等他下黄泉以后你俩兄弟赶紧滚，不要打扰我和我哥。”

“那不行的，我要等斑斑，他是我的天启。”

泉奈不想见扉间，更多的是不敢见，因为那家伙已经不再是南贺川边与他斗嘴的死敌，更不是会偷偷跑出来和他幽会的情郎——灭绝师太也曾爱过，倘若明教光明左使杨逍没有误杀师太的孤鸿子师兄，好好的美貌少女不会断了情灭了欲，要是泉奈没有对千手扉间始乱终弃极尽利用，英俊的少年不会无妻无子不婚不育，更不会恨不得灭了宇智波全族，连自己徒儿的感情都要暗中拆散。扉间和灭绝师太一样变了态，世人都说得，泉奈和孤鸿子说不得。

扉间的徒弟泉奈都认识，不过都是下黄泉以后才认识的，之前他们连泉奈的名字都没听过，倒是知道宇智波斑有个英年早逝的弟弟，万花筒写轮眼的高手。那一刻泉奈有些失落，从扉间的徒弟口中听到的自己的名字却与扉间本人毫无关系，当然啦，他不希望一群人喊他师娘。

宇智波镜是最先下来的，可惜才25岁，当泉奈得知这位小辈家里还有刚刚生产的妻子时，二话不说把攒了几十年的工分送了出去，帮助镜返回阳间看了妻儿最后一眼，了无牵挂地回地府。工分可以再攒，与至今相伴的时时刻刻却无法再来，孰轻孰重一目了然。后来镜也没说要走，因为忍战已经打得热火朝天，地府的亡魂更是络绎不绝，镜说自家老师为了掩护徒儿们逃走独自断后，撑不过三天，没准自己那些同学也有和他一样倒霉遇袭的，大家结伴上路比较有意思。

泉奈站在奈何桥边指挥交通，今天的奈何桥有点堵，“你说你师父一个人断后，他一个火影断什么后，白痴，难怪绝后。”

镜不太理解老人家的爱之深恨之切，“前辈你到底多恨我师父？你俩当年多大仇多大怨？”

“我就是被他一刀砍死的，懂不？”泉奈扶一位老奶奶上楼梯，“战国时候这些事情很多的。”

“那我问问您，他到底是受啥情伤了，整天跟个法海似的。”

“嘻嘻，他怎么成法海，青灯古佛禁欲禁身?”

“别说笑了，想睡他的人绕木叶一圈呢，能缺床伴吗？”

“也是，他技术挺好的，就是每次恨不得戴两层T，也不知道是他有病还是睡他的人有病。”性与爱本就是两回事，泉奈来地府以后还隔三差五调戏漂亮小姑娘呢，大家要看得开，恋爱自由，勤戴T不得病。

“您睡过？”

泉奈说谎不打草稿，“战国时期，美男计很多的，牺牲小我成全家族，任务。”

不问不知道一问吓一跳，世上竟有千手扉间如此厚颜无耻之人！要说这宇智波镜是个漂亮的宇智波，因此二代目就有意把他和大师兄猴子凑一块儿，然而问题来了——团三本是一对儿！你非给小两口中间插个小三！年轻人嘛，遇到漂亮的宇智波谁能把持得住——团三镜修罗场就这么成啊~

经过一阵狗血撕X，你争我抢，镜也认清事实放弃了大师兄，遵父母之命娶妻结婚了。得不到的永远在骚动，镜就是大师兄猿飞的白月光，岁月静好只可惜你不是我的。好嘛，你说团藏能不气嘛！抢我青梅竹马就算了，最后还玩阴招搞什么白月光，有了你这抹白月光，我这朵红玫瑰便是一滩蚊子血，团三二人自此心里有了疙瘩。

妙啊，一口气拆了两对，害得团藏仇视宇智波全族，看姓宇智波的都像是抢老公的狐狸精。这心机婊不去《延禧X略》、《甄X传》、《金枝X孽》而是在木叶村当个火影，忒委屈了忒大材小用了！

正如镜所预料，二代目火影身亡的消息在第三天传到黄泉。柱间激动地跑去接弟弟，还问泉奈要不要一起去，还为扉间说了不少好话。泉奈摇摇头拒绝了，威胁说不许跟扉间说泉奈没转世，否则让斑哥永生永世不理你，吓得柱间连连点头。

我的少年郎怎么会变成这般恶毒狠辣的模样，我仍是宇智波家的泉奈而他已然是木叶的二代目火影，几十年的生离死别让他们再也回不去了。

泉奈依旧站在奈何桥边指挥交通攒工分，他盼着扉间有一天能走到桥边，只有这座奈何桥是所有鬼魂的必经之地，总有一天会等到。到那时，他俩不需要很尴尬地打招呼，他们可以默默地并肩走在桥上，最后用泉奈攒的那点工分投个好胎，以防扉间那个作恶多单的法海下辈子真成了一个老秃驴——不需要争斗、有糖果有扉间的下一辈子。

转眼之间，泉奈在桥边站了八十年，年年被评为地府荣誉好市民，却等不来那个早就死的人。

 

千手扉间的死神是个活泼开朗的男孩，同样也是负责柱间的死神。他原以为大哥早就跟宇智波斑投胎去了，犹记得某位没良心的阿尼甲在自己的天启死后一病不起，最终昭烈帝托孤诸葛亮般将木叶托付给自己，而今自己真的鞠躬尽瘁死而后已。万万没想到宇智波斑没死，可惜死后的他有心无力，只能眼睁睁看着斑作妖。

“先生您要不要去投胎？”小死神问他。

扉间看了眼阿尼甲依依不舍的眼神，无奈地回答：“算了，我陪我大哥多留几年。”

柱间一把搂住弟弟，“太好了，扉间我就知道你会留下来的。你的徒弟镜也在，还有……还有很多咱们的族人都在！”

想必泉奈也在，那家伙肯定傻乎乎在等他哥哥。大哥肯定见过他，没准两个宇智波斑迷弟还无语相看泪眼婆挲同病相怜呢。

地府有一个大屏幕，每天滚动播出各种好人好事以及各家鬼魂的工分排行，泉奈从没掉过榜，因此扉间天天能看到关于泉奈的各种表彰广播，今天扶老奶奶过奈何桥，明天帮走丢的小鬼找妈妈，后天喷死一个妄图插队投胎的野鬼……与之相反，他从没听身边人提起过泉奈的名字，甚至刻意避而不谈。扉间知道这是泉奈的小把戏，这么做无非是希望如果有人还想念他那就得亲自去奈何桥边寻人而不是借他人之口有的没的一通瞎问。

有一次扉间真的鼓足勇气走到奈何桥边，远远望见泉奈、火核、镜还有自己没良心的大哥聚在一起嗑瓜子打马吊。泉奈穿着交通引导员的小红背心戴着顶鸭舌帽，腰上插了面交通指挥旗，专心致志地摸牌。

笑容洋溢人比花娇，那是扉间做梦都不敢梦的脸，他生前以为自己总会忘记却总能瞬间想起。无论他睡过多少个与之相似的黑发的女人或男人都再也找不到那具知悉彼此每一块肌肉每一个节点，自少年时期就磨合得天衣无缝的躯体。

他逃跑了，趁着没被发现，一溜烟没影了。泉奈仍旧貌美，他却老去，不光是外貌上的颈纹鱼尾纹，更多的是心灵的疲态衰老，钟楼上丑陋的加西莫多永远不会跟艾丝美拉达在一起，他不配。

 

白驹过隙兜兜转转，地府亡魂换了一批又一批，镜的后人止水也加入了麻将阵营，说是要等自家小鼬一起转世，大家聊着聊着就扯出团藏意图搞死宇智波家的阴谋。大家相顾无言，最终决定把责任都推给千手扉间，要不是你拆团三搞修罗场，人家团藏至于心理变态吗？

等到猿飞下来，大师兄来，打牌！

等到鼬下来，小鼬来，打牌~

等到团藏下来，猿飞看着少年模样的老情人，愣了大半天，激动地鼻涕眼泪直流，感动在场一圈人，本着死后皆成空的道理，大家热情地欢迎团藏一起打牌。

好嘛，搞了半天就是不带扉间玩。

晚辈只知道泉奈被扉间杀死，两人因为家族任务的关系睡过觉，唯一知情的柱间被胁迫不许透露信息，不过两人的死神是知道的，知道一个在苦苦地等一个在遥遥地望。

 

四战到来，大蛇丸疯狂秽土转生召唤影级战斗力，搞得地府其余人眼巴巴干看着上面世界打架，自己只能留在地府默默吃瓜。泉奈心里有一丝小激动，他知道哥哥必死无疑，马上就能见到哥哥和他一起投胎啦。

死神姐姐看泉奈脱下交通辅导员的小马甲，翘首以盼站在奈何桥上，疑惑道：“你不等那个老情人了吗？”

奈奈有些失望，“我等了八十多年，他一次都没来过奈何桥边，我想永远等不到了，还不如跟哥哥一起去投胎。”

“你让我说你什么好！骗得了别人骗不了我！”死神姐姐气得差点揍上来，“你攒了八十多年的工分，脑子里想什么我清清楚楚。千手什么间的负责死神是我学弟，我早就听说了，他几乎天天跑来桥边，看两眼就跑，你自己还傻乎乎不知道，成天打麻将！你们明明是相爱的，哪根筋搭错了不在一起？”

“可是……我比他早死几十年，很多东西都不一样了。”泉奈有些忸怩和愠怒，“前阵子一对金婚老夫妇的鬼魂一起下来，本来和和美美的，结果老太太一见到扉间就走不动道，抓着他眼冒爱心，说什么’二代目咱们约过炮的呀，你还记得我吗，那年杏花微雨，你说你是二代目火影’，气得老头子当场超度了。这还不是第一次，很多次了！”

“你也没好到哪儿去，平时见到漂亮的鬼就要撩，男女通吃生冷不忌，你们挺般配的，渣男配鸡如胶似漆，内部消化别祸害外人。”

“话虽如此……我之前骗过他感情，睡完就跑，害他少时缺爱长大心理变态。”

“那你下辈子好好补偿人家，别整天作妖。”

泉奈尴尬地笑笑，不说话。

 

宇智波斑一出马，地府瞬间人满为患，四战的伤亡人数已经超出了地府的承受力，泉奈不得不再度套上小马甲维持奈何桥交通秩序，地府凡是有点资历的老鬼都被叫来帮忙，勉强才维持住了秩序。然而，问题来了，多年未曾相见好不容易一起下地狱的柱斑打起来了！

哈希拉马——

马达拉——

鬼知道为什么他们在地府都能开须佐高达召唤千手观音！前脚在阳间被搞死的鬼魂下了地狱还要再经历神仙打架的恐怖，纷纷尖叫起来，逃命般冲向奈何桥，架势跟东非大草原上的百万角马迁徙有得一拼，恐怖如斯。

“地府的宇智波注意了，宇智波注意了！凡是开了万花筒、会玩须佐、有一个木叶的朋友/天启/同期/死敌，还和你们所谓的朋友/天启/同期/死敌换过眼/亲过嘴/睡过觉/建立过什么忍者村的宇智波注意了！地府容不下你们这群大菩萨，请带上你们的朋友/天启/同期/死敌马上回到阳间去！六道仙人提供复活大法赞助，马上滚回到阳间去——”

地府最高领导阎王爷的声音可是不常听到，如今却带着哭腔嘶吼着通过全地府广播播送，真算得上最高待遇。斑、泉奈、止鼬和带土全部中招，他们的死神接到地府最高指令，为了地府安全必须把人送回阳间。尤其堍堍刚来不到十二小时，屁股还没坐热，想念卡卡西的眼泪还未干就可以回家啦，美滋滋~

泉奈的死神姐姐拽着他往阳间跑，逆着大批冲向奈何桥的鬼流迎难而上，眼看就要奔向复活的康庄大道。

“等等，我、我……”

“你什么呀，马上就能复活了，你盼了几十年的哥哥在前面等你呢！”

“扉、扉间，他……”泉奈来的时候看见一个白毛，身形很像二代目，但是对方匆匆顺流往奈何桥走去了，赶着去投胎。

死神姐姐读懂他的小心思，抬起下巴指指泉奈身后，千手家的死神弟弟早就把两兄弟拽过来——确保一个都不放过，一个可能的祸害都不留。

时隔八十多年，他们终于面对面相见，好~尴~尬~啊~

泉奈被自家死神姐姐推了一把，“你、你、好久不见，你还好吗？”

“挺好的。”

“我哥他、他挺厉害的是不是？”

死神姐姐一记镰刀砍在自家这个不争气的老鬼脚边，“说重点，不然劈死你！告诉他你在奈何桥边等了八十多年，你攒了好多工分为的是下辈子和他投个好胎，告诉他你一直爱他，就算调戏过千千万万个漂亮女鬼男鬼也依旧最最喜欢他！”

对家的死神弟弟也起哄，“扉间，快吻他，快吻呀！”

“你都替我说完了，我说什么呀？”泉奈恨不得找个地洞钻进去，“我、我也不知道该说什么。”

扉间一如平时的冷漠脸，“回阳间可以慢慢说。”

“嗯，我们回去。”

平日里跟泉奈打麻将的小辈们也都跟了过来，大家都是有经验的人，一见到这个少女气息满点的相遇场景瞬间明白了什么，内心集体姨母笑。

镜挥手说再见，“泉奈前辈，回地上替我跟小春还有门炎问好，催他们赶紧下来一起打麻将！”

团藏一巴掌呼镜的后脑勺上，“什么前辈，叫师娘！有没有眼力劲儿？！”

“我先走了，过七十年再来看你们~”泉奈拽着扉间往阳间走，“不对，八十年吧，多等我十年！”

 

那群日天日地日空气的宇智波终于走了，地府恢复了和平，百万死神相拥而泣，我们维护了地府的安全，我们胜利了！

各家死神都在统计手底下鬼魂的人数，来的来走的走可是轮换了不少人。

“宇智波家的死神在吗？你们家的鬼落了东西。”

某位死神递给创设组的死神两团黑乎乎的软绵绵的不规则团状物体。奇形怪状的模样引得大家纷纷过来围观。

“你确定是我家那小子掉下来的？”死神姐姐戳戳黑团子，“哎呦喂，他怎么把这个拉下了。”

斑爷的死神也是个小菜鸟，一看便是没什么经验才被踹过来接手烫手山芋的。“这个是不是传说中的……怨气？”

“没错，如果鬼魂有某种情感的执念而不得，就会产生负面情绪，能量甚至会实体化，就是这玩意儿。”死神弟弟近距离观察，“负能量一个不巧就会变成厉鬼妖魔危害地府。”

“但是成灵体的怨气经过处理可以转化为新的灵魂，老的灵魂通过执念诞生新的灵魂，在地府亡灵不足时会用这办法维持人口平衡。”经验丰富的死神姐姐解释，“我看不如把这两坨东西净化一下送回阳间吧，谁产出谁负责，鬼知道宇智波的怨气会搞出什么乱子。”

“怨气为什么会脱离鬼魂本身呢？”菜鸟死神呆呆地问。

死神弟弟解释，“因为他们的愿望实现了，不再有怨恨遗憾了。”

一直在旁围观的镜举手问道，“你们把怨念净化为新的灵魂送到阳间，不就等于送子观音吗？”

死神姐姐点点头，“我们死神很多才多艺的，不要小看我们。”

“两个男的怎么生娃？”小胖墩秋道抓住了盲点。

“师父这么会发明创造，没有不可能。”团藏白了同门一眼，“我们坐等小师弟小师妹吧。”

“可惜了，要是晚下来两年还能替木叶丸说个娃娃亲。”

“呵，师父家的孩子看得上咱不成器的大孙子？再说师父那么难搞，有他那样的亲家没准小师弟、小师妹一辈子娶不进来、嫁不出去。”团藏心里有一棵碧绿的大树。

三位死神合力将那两坨怨念团子净化为新生的灵魂，随后送瘟神般将其送回阳间。

一个苦等八十年的寂寞混合另一个杀死挚爱的悔恨，一个独自与爱人木遁细胞相守将近六十年的思念夹杂着另一个为了村子背叛并杀死爱人的愧疚，两团怨念所净化成的灵魂终究会回到他们的源头身边，因为这归根结底是源自他们之间那种名为“爱”的感情。


	3. 【某纪录片观后感】众姐妹有人睡过二代目火影吗？

【某纪录片观后感】众姐妹有人睡过二代目火影吗？

LZ是风之国一枚小忍者，参与过四战也远距离欣赏过你们木叶的朋友/天启骚操作，所以宇智波家转行当网红就马上关注了，期期视频点赞送硬币 。最新一期视频出来我也第一时间看完，太可怕了，太可怕了，宇智波到底是什么怪物，连木叶自家的二火六火都敢扒皮，这在我们砂银忍者村不敢想象，敢说我爱罗大人坏话会被手鞠大人扇死呀！

最后弱弱问一句，有没有人真的睡过二代目火影，交流一下经验，ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心

 

1L

呵呵，LZ你没注意到纪录片是谁制作的吗？摄像是宇智波带土，导演+剪辑是宇智波泉奈

 

2L楼主

我知道呀，一个四战boss和宇智波现任族长。

 

3L

快来围观楼主这个老实人！堍堍可是我们六火的男人，而泉奈小天使肚子里怀的是二火的娃，你说是什么关系？

 

4L

泉奈还没官宣说孩子的爹是谁，你们扉泉不要幻肢勃起了。

 

5:L楼主

原来是大水冲了龙王庙，自家人打自家人。可是不会尴尬吗，扒皮自己老公结果发现老公私生子是自己孙媳妇。

 

6L

23333楼主逻辑一百分！

 

7L

身为泉奈粉超心疼啊，虽然我比较支持扉泉，但是不希望孩子是二代目的，不然泉奈辛辛苦苦怀孩子算什么。他怀着怎么想的心情去做这个纪录片的，以后又要怎么面对孩子的爸爸和多出来的便宜孙子？奈奈纪录片里的声音感觉随时要崩溃哭了。

 

8L

所以有些事睁只眼闭只眼多好，非要刨根问底。

 

9L

睁只眼闭只眼还叫宇智波吗？那么大一顶绿帽子，一片青青草原，要不舒服大家一起不舒服，宇智波有债必偿。

 

10L

哈哈哈，LS是把宇智波当成兰尼斯特了吗？

话说楼主问的是有没有人睡过二火，不要歪楼啊~

二火近年才复活，复活以后一直被泉奈霸占着，所以想找睡过二火的幸运儿你恐怕得让网友问问自家爷爷奶奶，前提是爷爷奶奶还活着。

 

11L

这是真的，我奶奶以前给大名家工作，服侍公主的女官，我听她说过。

 

12L 楼主

最喜欢这种八卦了，LS快说！

 

13L

就跟纪录片里说的一样，火影嘛，为了村子难免牺牲色相。我奶奶那时候随大名去木叶出访，公主殿下从小崇拜木叶的白发火影，奈何君生我未生，我生……君吃千手牌防腐剂长大的，还是辣么帅，于是千里送炮。我奶奶说二代目是特别……理智到可怕的人，想睡可以，双方体检报告出示一下，没有就去木叶医院现做，然后先谈好条件再上床，完完全全把自己当商品卖。

后来公主软磨硬泡求着自己爹爹签了好多互惠条款，才成功睡到二代目。具体细节我奶奶也不知道，只知道公主殿下意犹未尽，晚年回想起来都会苍蝇搓手流口水。

 

14L

这是为村子贡献了身体啊，感动木叶！谈判桌上谈不拢的事情，床上肯定给你谈拢。

 

15L

没人好奇是怎样的欲罢不能，回味无穷吗？想~睡~他~

 

16:L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

睡高官要员只是工作，他会睡村里人。

 

17L

与民同乐，造福百姓！这么说我还有机会咯~

 

18:L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

我觉得现在没有，他老了。

 

19L

你们聊这种寡廉鲜耻的事情要脸吗？千手扉间那个木叶炮王，到处留情还骗我们泉奈小天使，渣男！我祝泉奈的孩子不是他的，绝对不能是他的。

 

20L

喂喂，我们二代目当年未娶未嫁，对外一直坚称不婚不育，睡人之前也谈好条件，睡觉过程中履行服务标准，炮界良心啊！他一个男人有没有生理问题，你让他当法海禁欲啊？再者说了，宇智波泉奈自己说过自己很爱玩，泡吧打碟样样精通，看到可爱的小女生走不动路，所以也不是好鸟。

 

21L

哈哈哈，“好鸟”这词一语双关。斑爷以前开直播互动也说，战国时代宇智波家最会使美男计的人是泉奈哦，外表是小天使内心小恶魔呢~

 

22L

我靠，扉泉原来是“婊子与狗天长地久，渣男配鸡如胶似漆”吗？我一直以为是非你不可的纯爱风格小清新。

 

23L无偿捐精，还被骗炮

还纯爱，千手扉间那张脸适合吗？两个战国老黄瓜刷绿漆演琼瑶？

 

24L

LS灵魂质问，哈哈哈！

你睡过1000我睡过800，我们一睡如故相睡恨晚，携手没羞没躁，老司机高速开车擦枪走了火，干柴烈火激烈碰撞！解锁各种新姿势！得劲儿！

 

25L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

别闹了，就那俩老头，搞着、搞着闪到腰卡在老汉推车式上多尴尬，起都起不来。

 

26L

LS给你100分，不怕你骄傲，太有画面感啦！

所以创设组里，柱斑看似狂野实际是“今生唯有你”的传统父母辈爱情，扉泉反而是历经沧桑睡遍千人后的返璞归真？反差萌~

 

27L无偿捐精，还被骗炮

有什么好萌的，确保戴T，避免得病，万一感染什么鬼病毒呢。

 

28L

经LS这么一说我觉得旗木家老太太好厉害啊，二代目说过不婚不育肯定是做好安全措施的，老太太还能骗到精子，真是艺高人胆大。

 

29L

喂喂，你这个思想不对啊。骗取遗传物质牟以私用盈利是犯法的重罪啊，幸亏旗木家老太太死得早，否则二代目告她的话就是刑事案件，老太太在监狱里吃牢饭。二代目时期修订的法律涵盖了方方面面，事无巨细，我司考的时候背哭了有没有，但现在想想真的是有备无患。

小声说一句，根据近年新修的条文，二代目如果愿意的话，可以找旗木家索赔，找个好点的律师可以让六火赔的内裤都不剩。

 

30L

我擦，真的假的。

 

31L

【涂掉名字的律师证.jpg】

这是真的，之前有好事者说要染个白毛来找二代目认亲，二代目巴不得你们赶紧来，只要他能提供自己做了安全措施的证据，证明女方骗炮骗精，那么刑事责任跑不了。这条法律对女性也适用，如果某个男人强迫你怀孕，可以告他要赔偿。（我一直觉得这条法律是二代目为了保护自己特别修订的）

 

32L无偿捐精，还被骗炮

其实是为了初代目，怕他跟宇智波斑搞出小孩。

 

33L

哈哈哈哈，结果人家领证，合法夫夫~

 

34L

LS的同学们，你们眼瞎了吗，全是千手扉间买的水军吗？！即便我们奈奈是个玩咖，但是玩咖的规矩你们懂不懂——走肾不走心，绝不搞出人命！千手扉间搞出个私生子，不管他愿不愿意就是搞出来了，不是玩玩的问题，要负责的。

如果泉奈怀的真是他的小孩，双方完全不公平，我为你怀孕了、从良了、收心了，你丫疯狂打我脸，在世人面前给我难看，给我戴绿帽子。这不相当于把人剥光了扔在太阳底下供人耻笑吗？

 

35L

从良？这话说的怎么那么奇怪？

 

36L

二代目至死都不知道旗木白牙是他的小孩，你让他怎么办？他跟卡卡西也就同事感情，六火三十多岁人了，你让他怎么负责啊？

 

37L

小声问一句，卡卡西有千手家的继承权吗？

 

38L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

法律上是没有的，因为旗木白牙出生证上的父亲栏不是千手扉间而是旗木家入赘女婿，所以千手扉间对孩子没有抚养义务。好比你老公天生无精症，你为了要个孩子去医院买精子，那个捐精者不需要对孩子负责。

不过呢，千手找卡卡西赔精神损失费是可以的。

 

38L

我老公很棒棒啊，精子很强啊！！！

…………

57L 楼主

这才过了几天啊，我今早又看见了什么鬼东西。

 

58L

LZ你没有看错，木叶官方新闻发布会，我当时吃早饭，直接一口喷出来。隔壁木叶都是神人啊，木叶套路深，我还是留在雷之国吧。

 

59L

很怀疑木叶官方是不是有人潜伏在这个论坛里，我们这楼简直预言楼。

 

60L

这个论坛有木叶的股份啊，你们居然不知道？一开始是为了调剂国内民众生活开的，后来规模越来越大，就向全忍界开放了。

 

61L

到底发生了什么事情啊，我在甘之国出任务，网络不好看不了视频，谁来告诉我一下？

 

62L

今天木叶官方开新闻发布会就之前宇智波家扒皮视频给出解释，多位火影到场，初火、二火、五火、六火四件御神袍，场面甚是严肃。然后官方就承认视频内容是真的，旗木白牙真的是二火私生子，但是根据木叶的法律，旗木卡卡西没有千手家的继承权，他也没有姓千手的资格。

 

63L

后来扉间聚聚开大招，直接对着镜头说，要向旗木家追讨精神损失费，还爆出一个天价数字，全场哗然。旗木家人都死绝了，只剩卡卡西一个了，他怎么还得起这么多钱？我当时是看六火眼里分明有晶莹的泪花。

扉间聚聚看着六火悲戚的脸庞，狡黠笑道：“乖孙，只要你姓一天旗木，这钱你就得还我，除非你嫁进宇智波家改姓，那旗木家的事情就跟你无关了。考虑到火影月工资那么低，劝你早点嫁给带土，毕竟宇智波家大业大你还能衣食无忧。”

全场鸦雀无声，然后台下的带土乐疯了，一下挑起三尺高，大喊着“笨卡卡快嫁给我，你亲爷爷都同意了，我们结婚吧！”

准七代目鸣人携准七代目夫人佐助也起哄，“老师快点嫁给小叔叔当我们小婶婶！”

全然起立鼓掌，齐声大喊：“嫁给他——嫁给他——”

六代目瞬间脸红秒遁，不知所踪。二代目对着镜头比了个V。

 

64L

聚聚的坏笑像只狐狸精，美呆了，怎么会有笑起来这么好看的人。

多谢二代目撮合我家带卡，大恩大德没齿难忘！

 

65L

我总觉得被套路的是我们六火啊，平白无故多了个便宜爷爷，还被逼着嫁给宇智波带土。要么嫁人，要么还债，选一个吧，哈哈——妙啊！

 

66L 楼主

看到二代目笑的样子就遗憾自己生的太晚，错过了睡他的好时机。真的、真的好想睡他，不敢想象他的睡颜是什么样子，

 

67L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

LZ你还没放弃啊？睡颜能是什么样子，一个半老不老的老头子一脸褶子的样子。

 

68L

一脸褶子？摄像机近景之下我没看到褶子，我只看到美艳的二代目。

 

69L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

美艳？你们审美真的没问题吗？

 

70L头顶青青大草原

有偿出售睡二代目火影教程，要的私信留邮箱，价格好商量~

(づ￣ 3￣)づ如果价格给的好，还有各种千手扉间私照出售，全是我睡他的时候拍的。

真实实战经验，没有任何文学加工，全是干货！

漂亮的小妹妹还可以打折哦~

 

71L

不是宇智波泉奈的睡二代目教程都是全流氓！

不过……睡颜照多少钱一张，好姐妹分享一下~我已经私你邮箱了。

 

72L

我只要照片不要教程，求姐姐发我两张图过过干瘾吧。邮箱已私。

……

97L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

我也有千手扉间私照啊，怎么没见人问我买。

 

98L

露点吗？

 

99L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

我不卖黄图

 

100L

那不要。

……

________________________________________

泉奈拿起手机，对着躺在自己大腿上的扉间一阵狂拍，手还伸进对方衣服里扯开两个扣子，露出一大片侧颈和前胸，很好很诱人，能卖个好价钱呢~激动~

“你在干吗？”

“赚奶粉钱，你不要多问。”泉奈一脸老鸨笑地给转过账的小姑娘发图片，“现在的小姑娘都是小金库呢~爸爸你卖卖色相咱们家孩子能多买个玩具，高兴~”

“卖黄图啊？”扉间想去抢手机，结果手被泉奈拍了回去。心里有点小委屈感觉被卖的聚聚把头往泉奈肚子上靠了靠，耳朵正好贴着肚脐的位置，喃喃说道，“你的奶粉钱都是靠我赚的，以后要多喜欢我一点。”

泉奈一手机砸扉间脸上，“你说啥？！你个木叶炮王给我头上种青青草原我还没原谅你呢，你现在教唆孩子不亲近我，信不信我喷死你。”

“有本事不要卖我黄图。”

“什么黄图，穿衣服的，没穿衣服的私藏着呢！”


	4. 【激动】扉间聚聚更博了！官宣啦！实锤啦！

【激动】扉间聚聚更博了！官宣啦！实锤啦！

嗷嗷嗷嗷！扉泉女孩尖叫啊！！

熬夜就是有好处的啊！！我刷到了什么呀！聚聚更博了！他官宣了！

扉泉啊——老娘萌了好多年的cp，他喵官宣啦——

 

1L

真的假的啊？聚聚没被盗号吧？他上次更博还是一年前。

 

2:L

我也表示怀疑，聚聚更微博的频率恐怕早就忘记密码了。

 

3L 楼主

我亲眼所见啊，只不过聚聚的粉丝太少了！和创设组另外三个比简直小透明，粉丝最多的斑爷近千万粉，宇智波家粉丝最少的止水都有百万粉，聚聚才几十万。

【聚聚微博截图.jpg】

 

4L

聚聚的粉丝都是真粉，他压根不愿意买僵尸粉，还喜欢定期清粉，微博一股清流。

 

5L

你是说我们宇智波粉丝是买的咯？我们宇智波从不屑买粉丝，斑爷从来都鄙视那些买粉小网红的，他说他都不用买粉拉赞助，别人求他打广告他都嫌弃那点广告费。

 

6L

斑爷不是人，是神，不要拿他和地球人相提并论。

 

7L

我奈奈转发聚聚的微博了！我看到官宣了！奈奈还说：“买错股的朋友真对不起。”

天啊，这是承认孩子的爹是聚聚咯，太棒了！

【泉奈微博截图’jpg】

 

8L

斑爷也转了：“大晚上在医院不睡觉搞这些东西，你俩真有闲心。”

斑爷一转，必须霸占热搜，宇智波女孩会霸占整个热搜榜你信不信。

 

9:L 楼主

斑爷说在医院……难不成卸货了？

扉泉女孩不敢想象，这好事来得太快我反应不过来！我太激动了！

 

10L

没准待产呢？

 

11L

待产是不会有心思接吻发微博官宣的~

扉泉女孩迎来最大的糖——他们有娃了！我爱的CP从来不发糖，他们只会默默生个娃！

我就喜欢这种一言不合就♂是♂干♂

 

12L

斑泉女孩下去哭一会儿，另外恭喜对家，白毛要对我们小天使好一点。O(╥﹏╥)o

 

13L

他们没官宣以前我希望看他们官宣，他们官宣以后我又盼着他们晒孩子照片。在论坛看同人文的日子结束了，我可以明目张胆啃真人的糖了！可惜不能看他们开车，还是得靠粮。

 

14L

他们保密工作太好了，孕后期斑爷回到木叶还放一波斑泉烟雾弹，故意瞒着粉丝？

 

15L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

我早就说是我的小孩，你们不信。

 

16L 楼主

LS你是……敢问您老哪位？

 

17L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

孩子他爹的小马甲。

 

18L

我认识LS这个固马，之前有个爆料奈奈怀孕的帖子，他是帖子里的广告君，还被举报封号了。这么快就从小黑屋出来了？不是应该永封吗？

 

19L无偿捐精，还被骗炮

拜托，木叶官方论坛的影级账号有管理权限的，举报半天还不是我大号处理，我会封我自己吗？

 

20L

我不信你是我聚聚，我要证据！我要实锤！我要看自拍！

 

21L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

这个实锤够吗？

【对着镜头飞吻的泉奈.jpg】

 

22L

你也可能是斑爷啊，奈奈不一定只对着聚聚飞吻。

 

23L

Ls醒醒，奈奈穿的是医院病号服，斑爷微博说了在医院陪床的是聚聚本人啊！聚聚，我要抱大腿！聚聚看看我！看看我呀！

 

24L无偿捐精，还被骗炮

看着你呢，有事吗？

 

25L头顶青青大草原

扉间你只许看我，不许看别人！

  1. 23L如果是可爱的妹妹的话我可以看你哟，我们互相看~



 

26L

LS谁啊？没有我们奈奈可爱没有我们聚聚帅，我才不看呢~

 

27L 无偿捐精，还被骗炮

孩子妈

 

28L 楼主

啊啊啊啊啊——

扉泉女孩死而无憾，扉泉本人在我楼里啊！是活的扉泉！

话说两位的马甲怎么那么……奇怪啊？

 

29L无偿捐精，还被骗炮

注册马甲的时候有点难过，所以取了这个名字。

 

30L

聚聚你还无偿捐精吗？

 

31L无偿捐精，还被骗炮

你问泉奈 @头顶青青大草原

 

32L 头顶青青大草原

有偿，吃我一记须佐就捐给你。

 

33L 楼主

哈哈哈，说得好像一般人能吃两记须佐一样。

 

34L 头顶青青大草原

扉间你快点换个马甲，我看着不爽，快换。

 

35L 毛毛毛毛毛领领

换好了

 

36L

聚聚好萌啊！萌得打滚！满地打滚！

 

37L 头顶青青大草原

好恶心啊你，一把年纪卖萌。

 

38L毛毛毛毛毛领领

你也可以改个可爱的。

 

39L

两位明明就在身边，为什么还要靠论坛对话？

为了虐我们这些单身狗？

 

40L肥大看看妈妈呀

还是叫这个吧，我永远爱我家肥大。

 

41L

哈哈哈，宇智波.口袋妖怪十级中毒患者.快龙训练师.肥大妈妈.泉奈

 

42L毛毛毛毛毛领领

这人还想把孩子叫肥大呢，呵呵哒

 

43L

嗷嗷，真的卸货啦？男孩女孩啊？

 

44L肥大看看妈妈呀

你猜~猜对有奖~

 

45L

长得像爸爸还是妈妈？

 

46L肥大看看妈妈呀

我不想说~我要保护孩子的隐私~

 

47L 毛毛毛毛毛领领

那你快点睡觉啊，不要在床上玩手机。

 

48L 肥大看看妈妈呀

你自己在玩凭什么不许我玩？

 

49L

虽然虐狗真的很无良，但是请不停虐我，不要停！我太高兴了，这齁甜齁甜的狗粮。

 

50L 你俩有病哈？

大晚上不睡觉干啥？非要刷微博刷论坛啊？你他喵知不知道一堆媒体号发私信给我要我接受采访，我他喵刚给女儿换好尿布，你们自己接受采访会死吗？

 

51L 肥大看看妈妈呀

哥你也刷论坛？

 

52L  楼主

斑爷！！！斑爷！！！是宇智波斑！！战场玫瑰！！！军中绿花！！两孩子的妈！！

 

53L

真是当妈的人，爆粗都是他喵他喵，喵喵叫好可爱~脑补喵喵的斑爷。

 

54L 你俩有病哈？

可爱你个死，老子被小魔鬼折磨得精神衰弱了。为什么一整天都在游乐园玩，晚上还有力气哭闹，拉屎拉尿，拉完还要喝奶？

 

55L毛毛毛毛毛领领

你可以叫我哥啊

 

56L 你俩有病哈？

他在冲奶粉，要不然我哪儿来的手玩手机。

 

57L

我必须截图，必须留念，创设组四个来了三个，还在一栋楼里，太棒了！

 

58L

楼主绝对祖坟长草，年度锦鲤。

 

59L楼主

我感觉自己是最最幸福的扉泉女孩，大家要不要吸吸我的欧气。

 

60L

抱住楼主吸欧气！

 

61L 肥大看看妈妈呀

困死了~溜了溜了~


	5. 5.小孩太敏感了

5.小孩太敏感了

夜深人静，晚间时分，家家户户吃完饭洗完澡，钻进被窝里该干嘛干嘛，咳咳，指的是逛淘宝看双十一买啥便宜货，不要想歪，不要动不动为爱鼓掌，你好骚哦~

正刷着购物车，一条邀请信息弹出来：

"宇智波斑正在视频直播，邀请您一同前往。"

搞毛啊？我正在计算哪家折扣最便宜，哪家赠品最多，老祖宗你邀请我看什么视频直播？你丫天天直播，哪天不直播不发小视频会死吗？你一四战boss如今沦为母婴情感旅游美食博主，木叶直播打赏榜第一人，掉不掉牌面？

可惜没人敢这么说，于是大家只能关掉购物车去给老祖宗刷火箭游艇跑车。

今天斑爷破天荒穿着睡衣躺床上直播，旁边还躺个柱帝跟粉丝打招呼，一次打赏一口气看俩，柱斑女孩表示我已经甜烂了三颗牙，但是没有关系，我愿意蛀牙一辈子。毕竟这等老来俏夫夫组合，如此高高在上之人却散发着一股王贵与安娜的中年市井气息，走进寻常百姓生活，越老越骚包，真是棒棒~

"我今天特别高兴，高兴到爆炸，知道为什么吗？"斑爷搂过自家男人就是一个亲亲，亲完继续说，"小魔鬼一哄就睡着了，那俩夜哭郎今天居然没哭没闹，像小猪猪一般安详，他们自出生以来不哭闹的天数我两个手能数的过来。"

"是的呢，天天晚上哭，刚出生哭，现在会说话还在哭。"柱间恨铁不成钢地附和，"都没有时间啪啪啪，衣服还没脱就给你哭，一个哭完一个接着，哭到天亮。"

"没错，我清心寡欲地都快成和尚，啊呸，山下智久的那个花和尚都有石原里美，我快成法海了，法海你不懂爱的那个法海。"斑爷对着镜头翻白眼，"一提起这事儿我就气，躁的我呀，恨呐~"

柱间挤进镜头，搂着斑爷一阵蹭蹭，"斑斑我们今天终于有时间啪啪啪了！为爱鼓掌！感谢天~感谢地~感谢阳光~感谢这大地~"

夫夫二人当着全忍界观众的面嘴对嘴人工呼吸起来！镜头前的宇智波不知道是该退出直播间还是给老祖宗送火箭，这架势是要当着全忍界开高速飞车，你们俩一大把年纪的人了不要这么骚行不行？然而忍界群众热情高，看到激烈场面送打赏送到飞起，底下评论全是清一色的呼唤柱斑赶紧开车。顺应广大群众号召，两人亲着亲着开始上下其手互摸，因为手机是固定在支架上的，所以虽然有晃动但还能看得清，眼看就要扒衣服了--卡戴珊的XX录像即将被柱斑直播开车的视频碾碎到尘埃里，以后就没人记得卡戴珊的硅胶大屁屁，前浪死在沙滩上。

"妈妈、妈妈——"

"粑粑——粑——"

双胞胎及时传来两声清脆响亮的呼唤阻止自家父母寡廉鲜耻、世风日下的道德败坏行为，令广大忍界群众万分扫兴，不过最最扫兴的恐怕要数他们爸妈。

斑爷面无表情死气沉沉地倚在枕头上，柱帝靠着他日常消沉长蘑菇，夫夫二人围绕着一股很丧很丧的气息，特别适合来几个少林寺的和尚把他们围在中间念佛经，色即是空空即是色。瞧这可怜模样害得广大群众心生怜悯又打赏一波。

"早知道我就该把他们敲晕。"斑爷活动一下手关节，气得狂飙南贺川土话，"作死啊，夜里厢不困觉天天夜夜则晓得哭，哭吃乌拉哭吃乌拉，啊酿宁困觉。（找死啊，大晚上不睡觉天天只知道哭，鬼哭狼嚎，让不让人睡觉）"

柱帝赶紧拦着，随手放个木遁分身出去应付一下，用很符合他老土冒形象的乡音说："侬覅诶囊，吾嘿个分森库库妹妹头弟弟头哪航。（你不要这样，我叫个影分身看看女儿孩子怎样了。）"

"我们为什么想不开要生孩子，一口气还生了俩。"斑爷把头靠在自家男人肩上，生无可恋，怨气窜天。

"一儿一女凑个好字，既招商又建设，不要在一棵树上吊死。"

"招商建设个屁，你看咱孙女五十多岁还没嫁出去，报名《非XX扰》都嫌她人老珠黄年纪大。十有八九咱儿子女儿也是这种滞销货色。"五火说最怕奶奶突然的关心，自家人说说就算了，为什么要在直播里对着全忍界观众说，我不要面子吗？

柱间搂着斑爷拍拍背，"不哭不哭，不要难过，明天我就把孩子丢给扉间，咱们去汤之国泡温泉度个蜜月。"

"棒！"斑爷的刺猬头都乐炸开了花，"我们再去甘之国吃上次吃的巧克力脆饼，还要去吃奶酪火锅，然后去花之国买新出的槐花蜜，我特别喜欢那个花蜜，涂在面包上好吃~"

"你说什么就是什么~我明天就去跟扉间说。"全忍界群众为扉间聚聚点蜡，柱帝一言不合卖弟弟已经成习惯了。

夫夫二人畅想蜜月旅行，粉红泡泡满天飞，幸亏此时柱帝的木遁分身灰头土脸回屋子，整张脸被喷焦了大半，身上还被另一种小型的木遁种上好几朵五颜六色的花花。见到本尊以后分身非常无奈地烟消云散，意思是我实在搞不定，你们自己去搞。

"妈妈、妈妈——"

"哇啊啊——哇啊啊啊——"

斑爷酝酿了一会儿情绪，确保不会打孩子扇孩子扔孩子以后，一把抓起手机翻身下床，一边走一边喊着，"妈妈来了，别哭了，宝贝儿乖，妈妈抱"。能让四战boss忍着不爽变着法伺候你，柱斑家的姐弟某种程度上已经打败全忍界了。

柱斑可以说用亲身经历演绎了一场反婚反育大片，英勇如忍界之神战场玫瑰都得跪下给儿女换尿布，憋了将近两年没好好啪啪啪，没为爱鼓掌心情就不爽，心情不爽就报社，一报社就开轮回眼搞无限月读，忍界还能受得了几次无限月读？

 

第二天斑爷找家里小辈集体开会，大家心中有棵碧绿的大树，全忍界都知道你们夫夫二人要丢下孩子重温蜜月，昨天晚上被你们提到名字的倒霉国家恐怕连夜开始撤离，生怕你们激情洋溢开着须佐驾着千手大佛打得热火朝天。

为了世界和平，你要我们做什么？

"麻烦大家帮我带几天光希暮希，他们很乖的~"

 "除了晚上不让人睡觉不让人啪啪啪，偶尔看你不爽就火遁喷死木遁戳死你。" 带土贤二病犯非要说大实话，他很怕自己跟卡卡西也得过上清规戒律的法海生活，"我年轻，我肾好，您懂吗？"

斑爷一巴掌把人扇飞三米远，"不要刺激我，我很躁，谢谢。"

"我家还有泉扉诶~"泉奈尴尬地笑，"哥哥你总不能让我一口气带三个孩子吧？"

"哎，你也辛苦。"斑怜爱地摸摸弟弟的脸，上一秒心生怜悯下一秒眉头一皱发觉事情没那么简单，按着弟弟脖子上的红印子冷笑，"您这当妈还有时间种草莓，生活挺滋润的，家里女儿听话晚上不哭是不是？你总得体验一下晚上孩子怎么哭的。"

"哈哈哈，二祖宗暴露了自己有xing生活，刺激到老祖宗了，哈哈哈！"贤二不知何时爬回来狂笑，不作死不快乐。“其实我也有，吼吼吼吼~”

"滚——"斑爷一脚把人踹到庭院池塘里，头朝下那种 。

经过商议，大家决定孩子白天让闲着没事干的带，晚上每家轮流看，柱斑何时回来何时物归原主，换句话说要是他们不回来，孩子就得靠大家养大。事情就这么愉快地决定了，斑爷回家收拾行李，留下一群小辈讨论工作量的分配问题。

当泉奈精疲力尽回到研究所想吸吸女儿求安慰时，只见扉间一手牵着侄女一手抱着侄子，给俩大的展示自己家小泉扉。丫的气不打一处来，老子刚刚才跟家里人唇枪舌剑，把这对夜哭郎丢给鸣佐，你到直接把人带回家了？

泉奈不是不喜欢自家外甥外甥女，他只是怕泉扉晚上跟着哭，几个月大不会说话的女婴没有判断能力，而光希暮希正接近发展心理学上著名的“可怕的两岁”，万一大的把小的带偏怎么办？千手扉间这个渣渣心里想什么他很清楚，什么帮忙什么道义全是谎言，他不过是想借机观察研究从阴阳遁中诞生的珍奇双子，所以柱间一拜托便答应了。

“除了拿我外甥外甥女做观察实验，还有什么合理的解释吗？”

“你不觉得奇怪吗？”扉间递给姐弟俩一个小皮球让他们自己去玩，“快要两岁的孩子，智力发育没问题，白天行为一切正常，就是晚上睡不着会哭会嚎。我大哥不懂小孩子，他之前和漩涡水户生儿子只是政治任务，家族里还有专门的保姆，所以没有仔细留心过，这俩孩子的哭闹不正常。”

“那晚上你负责看着他们，我得陪我扉。”

晚上扉间带侄子侄女去其他房间睡觉，泉奈趁机把女儿抱到床上来陪着自己睡。果然还是女儿好吸，闻起来满满的奶香味儿，像大白兔奶糖，比大猪蹄子扉间可爱一万倍！话虽如此还是担心扉间能不能应付得了，等女儿熟睡之后，泉奈悄咪咪溜出去探探情况。

客房的灯都关着，姐弟俩安稳地做着美梦，扉间搬张椅子坐床边盯着电脑屏幕打报告，偶尔瞟一眼旁边监测查克拉波动的仪器。

泉奈弓着腰踮脚凑上来，“怎么样？”

“睡得很好，查克拉也平稳，没有哭闹的迹象。”扉间摸摸奈奈的头，“回去陪女儿，这里我应付得来，有事叫你。”

一觉大天亮，姐弟俩一点儿事情都木有，梦话都没说一句。后面两天依旧如此，扉间做观察实验做得可高兴了，白天陪玩晚上看着睡觉，24小时无死角记录实验数据，只可惜第三天鸣佐就来接手孩子，聚聚表示我还没要观察够呢！

 

泉奈把怀里的光希递给鸣人，小丫头愣愣地盯着叔叔舅舅看了好一会儿，转头眨眨眼又望着鸣人那双水蓝色的眼眸，憋出一句：“妈妈呢？”

“老祖宗马上就回来了我说。”

“哦。”自此她再也没开口。

鸣佐不知道该怎么陪孩子玩，想带他们去认识同龄的小孩交朋友，可是普通人家的孩子怕他们看不上。思来想去还是带到公园玩游乐设施，玩完还能去一乐拉面吃碗面，吃饱手牵手慢慢走回家，这是鸣佐一贯的生活。

光希环顾一圈找到个没人玩的秋千，坐下来发呆；暮希好歹玩了一圈滑滑梯、跷跷板和独木桩，后来赏脸陪鸣人和他的影分身玩了会儿老鹰捉小鸡和捉迷藏，没错，赏脸陪玩，不肯赏脸便跑去姐姐那里，姐弟俩一起坐着发呆，一副田园隐士超脱世俗的模样。

鸣人偷偷跟佐助说他不敢带孩子去吃一乐拉面，连他都知道一乐那种傻乎乎暖洋洋的平民乐趣不适合两姐弟现在的状态，忒掉价了，这俩应该吃蟠桃饮仙露才符合北方有佳人遗世而独立的仙气。佐助白了自家男人一眼，带两个孩子去吃甜品。

小朋友刚长牙不能吃硬的，暮希要了一杯巧克力慕斯，非常好吃，他嚷着要再买一杯，鸣人说小孩子吃多了蛋糕会蛀牙，只能吃一块。

“打包，妈妈喜欢。”

“妈妈回来早就坏了。”姐姐舔舔嘴角边的香草酸奶，“坏了！”

神经大条到给老婆发了七张朋友卡的准七代目都听出来，孩子想妈妈了，替柱帝默哀一秒钟，全程没提到爸爸，老爸是充话费送的。

姐弟在鸣佐家的晚上也没有哭闹，洗完澡看了一会儿《小猪佩奇》就躺床上睡觉。不过他们要求听睡前故事，讲得不好就不睡觉。木叶嘴遁王，这个光荣而艰巨的任务交给你了，把孩子哄好，一切好说。

鸣人脑袋里也没几个故事，思来想去好不容易找了个合适的，“很久很久以前……”

“鸣人，爸爸妈妈什么时候回来？”弟弟问。

“不会回来了，笨蛋。”姐姐答。

姐弟俩鸟都不鸟鸣人，转身背对背睡着了。

 

接手鸣佐的是带土，六火卡卡西太忙了，早上堍堍得一个人带两个孩子，好在贤二是宇智波精最多的，两个小家伙还应付得过来。

前些天姐弟还肯给足面子陪玩，到贤二这里彻底蔫了，像两颗蘑菇宅在阴凉处发呆就成，压根不想做别的事情，感觉特别丧。后来带土戴上面具精分成阿飞，不停在家做出打碎盘子、平地滑到、嘤嘤撒娇等脑缺筋行为，孩子们实在看不下去，终于愿意陪陪他。

“堍堍，爸爸妈妈回来了吗？”

“没有。”

五分钟后,“爸爸妈妈回来了吗？”

“才过了五分钟。”

十分钟后，“回来了吗？”

面对复读机似的弟弟，姐姐抄起一个抱枕往他头上砸，“闭嘴，不回来了！”一下又一下，力道越来越重，下手越来越狠，根本就是在拿弟弟泄愤。带土想上前阻止，可是看到光希拿枕头砸人的表情一时有些失神，令他想起一些东西。

家门开了，有人进屋。

暮希如获救星，激动地跑出去，“爸爸妈妈——”

很可惜，是六火。

目睹全程的光希丢掉手里的抱枕，不屑地冷哼一声，轻蔑且居高临下。带土终于想起来，这是他想要忘却又不敢忘却的，他与老祖宗在地底下苟且偷生时，老祖宗常常露出的表情。每当他这个贤二透过地缝看到外面世界花开花落、春夏交替，他会激动地大喊大叫，那时候老祖宗总会用轻蔑的笑容回应他，后来他明白，老祖宗并非不曾激动，只是见了太多失望了太多早已经麻木。

晚上带土陪着孩子坐在沙发上看电视，看着、看着他自己先睡着了。直到屋外传来雷电交加的轰鸣声，带土惊醒，发现暮希也早就靠在姐姐肩头睡迷糊，口水流了光希一肩膀，而平时对弟弟很凶的姐姐仍睁大眼睛盯着电视机，任由弟弟口水横流。光希洗好吹干的头发又炸开像棵张牙舞爪的圣诞树，小脸和他妈堪称复制粘贴，分明是缩小的斑爷。

“带土，外面下雨了。”

“是的，下雨了，你要进屋去睡觉吗？”

“堍堍，我好想他们。”光希说的是爸爸妈妈。

曾经有很多次，带土一觉醒来发觉老祖宗坐在自己身边，抬头望着地缝漏下来的雨或是雪水，淡定地告诉他今天是否下雨或者下雪，往往两人尬聊了半天对方突然冒出一句“贤二，我有点想他”，指的是已死多年的千手柱间。堍堍瞬间觉得，光希就是老祖宗本人，是他的一个影分身或是他灵魂分割出来的一部分，这具两岁的身体装着一个一百零二岁的灵魂。

“你想他的话我替你发消息，叫他快回来。”

“不了，我一个人慢慢想他们。”

“你不说的话他们怎么知道你想呢？”

“我不需要被知道，这是我一个人的。”

带土趁黑灯瞎火把这段对话录下来发到家族群里，屏蔽了老祖宗的那个群，也真亏他能在十几个成员不同的群里一下子找到那一个。不管其他人怎么想，这孩子堍堍带不下去了，他对老祖宗有心理阴影，这么像老祖宗的孩子他看着发悚，于是第二天赶紧扔给止鼬。

 

现在的宇智波家除了泉奈就数止水在地府的时间最长，而且水哥这等大学霸，在地府跟自家死神学到不少知识。写轮眼是阴性查克拉主导的眼睛，地府那些极阴性的亡灵鬼怪见多了就跟人在夜晚用眼多了会熟悉黑暗一样，对灵魂鬼魅难免有反应，说明白点就是能见鬼。

止水陪着孩子玩时开了万花筒，像扫描仪般对着姐弟俩来回扫，没一会儿姐姐反应过来瞪了他一眼，然后没管他，自顾自继续玩。几分钟后，她干脆放下手里的绘本，转过身正对着止水任他扫描。

光希问收眼的止水，“你怎么不看我了？”

“看完了。”

姐姐扬起下巴，得意地笑，“看到了什么。”

“你是老祖宗？却又不是老祖宗。”止水的意思是，你的灵魂很像斑，却又不是斑本身，因为宇智波斑的灵魂是完整的。“我想你是他们灵魂的怨念所净化的，你弟弟也是。”

“啊，你真聪明。”

止水在地府曾听自己的死神说过，达成心愿的鬼魂会将怨念遗留在地府，而为了保证地府的秩序，死神会将怨念净化为新的灵魂投入转世轮回。柱斑家的双子可能就是这么来的，自产自销，肥水不流外人肚皮。

“你很喜欢老祖宗？”

“我喜欢爸爸妈妈和弟弟。”

“只有在喜欢的人面前，你才是小孩。”

“爱让人盲目而幼稚。”光希转身继续看绘本，“止水，我现在苍老。”

暮希突然重复了这几天一直问的那个问题，“爸爸妈妈什么时候回来。”

“他们也许永远不回来了，也许明天回来。”姐姐这么回答弟弟。

止水心想赶紧把孩子爸妈叫回来吧，连《边城》都出现了，这孩子都当起翠翠了，要命不要命啊，再过几天她是要演《围城》还是《小团圆》，张爱玲或是张恨水？

止水私信对斑爷说，孩子想你了，早点回家吧。斑爷回复道，晓得。

 

家里的门被推开，暮希照旧嚷着爸爸妈妈跑出去迎接，光希原地不动对弟弟幼稚而又吃力不讨好的行为表示鄙视，自己怎么会有这么傻的弟弟。结果这次暮希真心傻人有傻福——爸爸妈妈真的回来了，带了好多好多零食回来，他和姐姐有好多土特产吃。

光希转过身，背对着门，吸了吸鼻子擦了擦眼泪，对着止水做了个鬼脸，竖起大拇指点了个赞。水哥欣然接受表示毕竟我学霸我贤十。

“姐姐、姐姐——”

光希转过身，绷着脸，木讷地说：“爸爸，妈妈。”

斑俯身抱起女儿，“我回来了，想我吗？”

不行，绷不住了，修为太浅。女儿抱着她妈就哭了，使劲儿嚎，眼泪鼻涕蹭蹭往外涌，弟弟跟开关联动一般也跟着哭，他其实不知道为什么要哭，但是姐姐一哭他就想哭，跟着一块儿嚎，比比谁嗓门大。

我们不会在外人面前哭，对着不爱我们的人哭我们除了嘲笑什么也得不到，我们只对着爱我们的人哭，想吸引你的注意，霸占你的怀抱，因为被爱着有恃无恐，无论我们怎么哭闹你永远爱我们。

止水心想，说了半天，老祖宗家的孩子哭只是暴娇而已，非要闹一闹博关注求抱抱，你搂着他睡觉估计屁事儿没有。偏偏他俩的爸妈还成天抱怨生娃苦养娃累，各种不耐烦，于是小孩吃软不吃硬，偏要天天哭给你看。都是作的！


	6. 拖拉机车番外

我就是喜欢撒糖喜欢开车，浪费章节也无所谓

风之国砂隐忍者村，今年的comic con如期举行，来自五大国的二次元爱好者们齐聚一堂。漫展上不仅有各大游戏公司的最新成果展示，还有森罗万象的精品同人出版物，最最关键的是——今年口袋妖怪忍界锦标赛也会与漫展同时进行，谁是五大国最强口袋妖怪训练家在此一战。比起直男癌无脑到爆的忍者实力讨论，讨论着还容易互撕，撕半天也没结果，还不如大家上游戏机比一比，一局定输赢，爽快!

泉奈扯扯身上的皮卡丘外套，宽大的连衣帽遮住他大半张脸，帽子上的皮卡丘耳朵一晃一晃特别可爱。COS成“四战宇智波斑”的宇智波斑推着婴儿车，女儿躺车里午睡，套着迷你款御神袍戴着火影斗笠的儿子则被被抱在手上。正因为是漫展，所以怎么奇装异服都无所谓，斑泉已经跟好几对cos四战主角组的粉丝擦肩而过了，其中甚至有cos童年柱斑的小孩子，还原程度之像连斑爷本人都吓了一跳。

“我都不知道这漫展会有这么好玩。以前一直觉得只有小孩子才会喜欢漫画。”斑爷目送一个cos仔斑的小奶娃从身边跑过去。“把孩子打扮成四战boss，父母也是心大。”

“暮希不还被你打扮成火影吗?”泉奈叹口气，“早知道你跟着我，就把我扉带上了，三个孩子作伴还会比较有话题聊。”

奈奈前几天刚刚结束和扉间聚聚的谈判，把婚前协议改了，红本本领了，夫夫双双把家还。要不是他赶着来参加口袋妖怪比赛经不起聚聚的拖延战，才不会松口让步。

在砂隐村门口，总算回归自由自在单身生活的奈奈眼见砂隐忍者村特产的长腿高冷大美女，激动得把左手无名指上还没戴热乎的戒指一扭一摘往口袋一塞，苍蝇搓搓手，内心美滋滋~在他将已婚已育的事实忘到九霄云外，即将李X璐式出轨时，他哥出现了，准确的说是带着俩娃的他哥出现了。

大概是自从上次斑爷和初火度蜜月，孩子丢给族人轮流带却意外被告知他家双子只是傲娇重度患者越爱你越作天作地以后，柱斑夫夫终于意识到孩子不仅仅是啪啪啪的附赠品，需要少一点调侃抱怨多一点关怀陪伴。呵呵，奈奈心里很有碧树，十有八九是家里人担心族长一人在外无拘无束不作死不成活又惹麻烦，于是派唯一能镇住泉奈的斑爷看着他。册那，他宇智波泉奈那么大一个人，女儿都那么大了，一个人在外……还真容易作大死。可是他哥比他更会惹事好嘛，谁给谁收拾乌龙还不一定呢!瞎子靠棒，棒靠瞎子，谁也没好过谁。

“为什么见到我以后你整个人丧得很，肉眼可见的丧。”斑爷有点小情绪，“你以前不是这么对我的，你变了，你结了婚以后就变了。”

奈奈很认真严肃地回答：“哥，我丧的不是我叱咤风云的尼桑宇智波斑，而是……”

“妈妈很土很笨的，他不知道喜羊羊。”斑爷怀里的暮希插嘴，一语中的。“钢铁侠是蝙蝠侠，皮卡丘是黄色一坨屎”

“没错！对二次元一窍不通硬要来漫展，和你没有任何共同语言，全程尬聊。”泉奈小天使附和，“没你在我还能去泡吧蹦迪撩妹，你带孩子跟着的话我就什么都不能做。明明是来漫展high，跟你这个母婴情感博主在一起，我这个游戏动漫博主都鸡婆了！”

“这就是你把订婚戒指摘下来藏在上衣口袋里的理由——光明正大装单身出轨？”

“托您老洪福我看我这次撩不到漂亮小姐姐了。”

斑爷气得鼓起圆圆的包子脸，推着婴儿车加快脚步独自走掉，“你自己慢慢玩吧，我才不想理你，被你家白毛发现你王X安式出轨也不关我事，拜拜~”

“撒由那拉！”泉奈很倔地往反方向走，尽管不顺路。

 

对比扉泉这种走在时尚前沿，偶尔夫夫打打口袋妖怪对战的二点五次元星人 ，柱斑俨然是真正的“战国遗老”，时下最红的漫威DC一概不知，动漫人物只认识哆啦A梦小猪佩奇，区分不了神奇宝贝数码宝贝，看那群奇形怪状的生物都像坨屎，观念上觉得动画片是小孩子看的大人不要凑热闹，完完全全的二次元绝缘体。

矛盾一直存在，只是之前有更大的矛盾，主要矛盾解决以后，次要矛盾升级为主要矛盾，引发争议。

斑爷刚走几步就后悔了，其实他蛮能理解泉奈好不容易获得自由想干嘛干嘛却要被人管的懊糟劲儿，可是他都很硬气地先走了，再回过头去追不合适。思来想去，还是带孩子去子供向的漫展去看有没有喜欢的佩奇手表卖。

斑爷不混圈，不知道圈内行规黑话，晓得同人本是什么也晓得柱斑女孩是干啥的，但是他一本柱斑同人本都没看过！你能相信吗？他没看过柱斑本！斑泉也没有！他没看过本子啊！路过某位大触的柱斑本摊位时，他好奇地拿起一本封面没那么瞎眼的翻了翻，默默放下，再度拿起，付钱，装作什么都不知道地走人。

孩童展厅卖周边的地方挤满了成年人，为了小猪佩奇手表，海绵宝宝橡皮打架的比比皆是，你说你一大男人为了动漫等身抱枕打打架还可以理解，你为了小猪佩奇海绵宝宝打架丢不丢牌面？暮希弟弟吵着要一个蜡笔小新的双肩背包，虽然斑爷很想问责是谁给自家孩子看那个五岁的没营养小孩，但是儿子想要背包怎能拒绝，百万大军取上将首级易如反掌的斑爷买个书包易如反掌。

“妈妈，我要的是新之助，你拿的是小新家的小狗小白。”

早已醒来的光希姐姐也躺在婴儿车里下单，“我要肥嘟嘟左卫门的包包。”

斑只好再跑一次，所幸这次拿对了，不然古有赵云长坂坡七进七出救主，今有斑爷七进七出买包。战场玫瑰都沦落到给你们买包了，小朋友你们的人生直接站在了终点，别的孩子还在起跑线挣扎呢。

口袋妖怪忍界锦标赛虽说是全忍界比赛，实则也就三天，第一天还是未能获得参赛资格选手的资格赛，斑爷一直以为弟弟第一天就要去比，路过比赛场还特地看了看门口的大屏幕战报，半天都没有泉奈的名字，以为被刷下去了。一问才知道奈奈是拿到木叶第一的成绩直接进第二天的初赛，以及谁会用真名去参赛啊！尽管主办方要登记身份证，可是你参赛可以用艺名啊，就是他艺名叫宇智波斑出道打比赛都没人管。

初赛到决赛都有电台直播，还有专业解说讲解。斑爷带儿女在甜品店吃蛋糕，店里实况转播对战比赛现场，那架势，比中忍考试牛X哄哄多了。当电视屏幕上出现身披小埋橙色土拨鼠披风的泉奈的全身大特写时，淡定如斑爷还是一口奶茶当场喷出来——这可是全忍界直播，弟弟你好骚我都不敢认你，放飞自我你穿个小埋？！萌是很萌，但这不是重点！重点是你的艺名为什么叫“肥大看看妈妈呀”这么后现代主义，玩个游戏还认真到爆写轮眼，解说每每想喊你“宇智波泉奈”却硬生生憋回去喊你的艺名真的好辛苦。

不得不说泉奈打的还是不错，初赛过关斩将真的进了最后一天的决赛，赢了决赛就是冠军，当之无愧的五大国第一神奇宝贝大师。毕竟他不用工作，在家除了玩游戏就是玩游戏，怀孩子的时候也是天天打游戏，这样还输掉怎么对得起他的游戏机！

赛后选手采访 ，主持人拿话筒问泉奈：“请问您对胜利有什么感想？”

“没有感想，我只想拿八强，因为八强的礼物是口袋妖怪公仔，想赢回去给孩子玩。”奈奈沉浸在一不小心决赛的懵逼中，“对手太弱一不小心就赢了。”

你都开写轮眼了还一不小心赢了，骗谁呢！

“想通过镜头说些什么吗？对家人对朋友对粉丝？”

“啊，对我哥哥说吧。”奈奈不好意思地挠挠脸，“谢谢你陪我来漫展打比赛，好不容易能和哥哥在一起却跟你吵架真对不起，爱你，比心~”

斑爷很感动，然后问题就来了——泉奈当着全忍界的面说斑爷在漫展！一个千万粉的顶级偶像在漫展！斑爷没有带柱帝！斑爷一个人啊！落单啊！宇智波女孩们，冲鸭——

幸亏漫展上cos创设组的人多，大家分不清哪个是哪个，看见就上去一通合影，甭管三七二十一，先合影再说，如果不是本人就删了呗，还能咋地。斑爷真身也被几个眼尖的女孩拉着拍过照，不过对方看了看手机说手机里这人比斑爷四战时候的模样胖，肯定不是战场玫瑰，灰溜溜走了，你说这气不气，斑爷生完孩子其实瘦了。

“妈，舅舅坑你。”

“总有刁民想害朕。”

最终决赛，泉奈的六只口袋妖怪以一场漂亮的战术打法拿到了冠军，队伍里的MVP是一只卡比兽，它以自己460kg的体重成为了队伍里的顶梁柱，耗死了对面3只怪，为全队王牌快龙收尾做铺垫。最亮点的不是这些，是这只卡比兽叫“佐助”！全忍界的观众都看到3D画面下460kg的佐助撅着大肚子，一会儿睡觉一会儿打呼一会儿吃携带的果实回血，而后凭借泰山压顶、破坏死光等重量级招式KO对手。难怪比赛之后家族群唯有胖助没给二祖宗道贺，气都气死了哪儿还有力气道贺？二祖宗的心目中助助有460kg呢，只会吃饭睡觉打小怪兽呢，好棒棒——个头！

冠军的优胜礼物除了丰厚的奖金外，还能在自己的夺冠队伍中选一只，官方给你制作1：1大公仔，泉奈毫不犹豫选择了2.1米的佐助，哦不，卡比兽。斑爷老远就看见弟弟那么纤细的身材背着一只又胖又壮的佐助，啊呸，卡比兽缓慢移动，心疼得他瞬间忘记之前所有不愉快，赶紧冲上去接手。

斑爷放下怀里的孩子，伸手要去接玩具：“把玩具给我，我背。”

“我赢回来的玩具，我自己背。”泉奈喘口气，“以后可以睡在卡比兽的大肚子上，赞~”

“回去你先承受咱家胖助幽怨的眼光吧。”斑爷拍了个照，“我发个微博攒个粉。”

“哥你开个须佐，咱们坐须佐回家好不好，我真心背不动。”奈奈扮哭脸，“我生完小孩腰就不好，背不动重物，好可怜的说。”

“那你夜夜笙歌颠鸾倒凤不用腰得咯？”灵魂拷问。

“痛并快乐着。”神级回答。

反正最后斑爷的须佐载着四个人一只玩偶回木叶村，站在村头迎接的宇智波们老远就看到那种2.1米的卡比兽坐在须佐肩头，鸣人姑爷兴奋地呀，指着那玩意儿拽着老婆的袖子喊，你看你看，那是你哟！助助当场就想分手，日子不过了，谁爱过谁过！

 

宇智波新楼还在装修，老宅子木屋潮湿受不起那么大的棉布公仔，泉奈只能把它搬到木叶研究所里去。前台小姐看见泉奈带娃娃来还特兴奋，叫上一群人来围观，争相摸摸滚圆滚圆的肚子。最后大家合力把这货扛进扉间聚聚的休息室，面积还过得去的休息室原先很空的，后来塞了个女儿以及一堆女儿的奶粉尿布玩具，现在还来一只庞然大物，更加挤不下了。思来想去公仔被塞进了卧室，床的旁边，镇床头。

聚聚一开门一进屋看见那么大一只怪物内心是崩溃的，有一种它随时会复活来一发破坏死光毁灭研究所的错觉。泉奈把在漫展上买的东西铺了一地，各种漫画书、同人本、周边、游戏机以及……嗯？嗯？口袋妖怪的情qu组合玩具？还有这玩意儿？

“你奖金够还你的信用卡吗？”

“够，钱多着呢！”泉奈把漫画书叠一堆放书架上，花花绿绿和扉间聚聚那些冷感风的专业书籍摆在一起。“借你的地方用用，等新楼盖好了我就全部搬过去。老宅子太久了，回潮，这些东西要发霉的。”

“没事，你放吧，我还有个仓库空着。”

“嗯呐！”泉奈跳向卡比兽的肚子，蜷缩在里面，“软绵绵超舒服，我打算把它放在女儿房间里，当床头公公。”

 “这种床头公公饿极了会把女儿吃掉你信不信？” 扉间走上前把人从玩偶肚子里拽出来，“话说你那些花花绿绿的玩具买来干吗？”

“玩啊~”奈奈乐得像个招财猫。

聚聚也笑了，“谁玩？”

“我们俩呀~”明摆着的问题嘛，还能跟谁玩？

 

二人坐在床头仔细研究那套“口袋妖怪情趣玩具之伊布”该怎么玩？拆开盒子，里面满满一盒东西，狐狸耳朵发箍、眼罩、项圈、爪子、绳子还有条尾巴？因为是伊布系列，所以这些道具都是伊布的配色，蓬松的奶油色毛绒项圈和尾巴，爪子是毛茸茸的棕色，手铐里外都衬上绒绒不会磕手，虽然内容色气满满，但是外表甚可爱软萌。

除此以外还有一张说明书，上面写着“训练师专用”。聚聚一把将说明书夺过来，推着泉奈不让他看，训练师专用的，伊布你就不要看了。

“说明书上说要把小精灵洗干净，吹干擦干。”聚聚指着淋浴间，“请吧。”

泉奈稍微冲了一下便裹了条浴巾出来，扉间用干毛巾将他身上的水珠擦干，按照说明书上指示的给小精灵戴道具。眼罩遮住双眼，狐狸耳朵发箍卡在头上，套上项圈，戴上爪子，爪子背在身后，双爪之间有暗扣可以卡死，再用绳子将项圈与双爪连在一起，最后是那条尾巴，那得塞进去。

趁着眼罩还没盖上双眼，泉奈赶紧发表意见，“这、这、这尾巴往哪儿塞啊？”

“上面连着个跳蛋，你觉得往哪儿塞。”

“能不能你来当伊布？”

“你都被我绑成这样了，我脑子缺根筋才会答应你。”扉间将眼罩往上一拉，遮住对方那双还未变红的眼睛，“你自己买的玩具，对吧？”

刚洗完澡的泉奈身上微微发热，扉间微凉的手滑过臀部，探入股间，先伸一指进入后穴，泉奈压低嗓子咳了一声。稍微习惯异物感放松之后，又是第二根手指，双手被反绑的身体惯性往前冲，头正好抵在对面人的肩膀上。连着毛绒尾巴的跳蛋被塞进来时，泉奈发出一声长长的忸怩的鼻音，双腿不由自主并在一起。

扉间牵着项圈领伊布跨过半个房间，自己向后一倾，倒在床头卡比兽的怀里，柔软的触感像一朵云，随后他直接将伊布拽到自己胸前。

“四条腿的小精灵得用舌头帮我脱衣服，然后舔我。”

“啥？！”

“你觉得伊布有手给主人脱衣服吗？”

泉奈很配合地添了一下扉间的脸，一路向下舔过下巴、脖颈、喉结，移到领口第一颗纽扣的位置，伸长舌头依靠唇齿的配合将纽扣从衣料的束缚中剥离。这并非易事，经验不足的泉奈一开始需要尝试很久，甚至不耐烦到想把纽扣扯下来，最后发现比解纽扣还麻烦便作罢，多试几遍后总算熟练了，最后几颗轻而易举用嘴解开。接下来是是裤子，泉奈解开纽扣咬住裤子边缘想往下扯，突然发现扉间是躺着的，这裤子拽不动啊，臣妾办不到。

“裤子你自己脱行不行，或者你站起来。”

扉间无赖道：“我就想躺着让你给我脱。”

“有病吧，我躺着你给我用嘴脱裤子看看！”

僵持一会儿后扉间屈服，主动脱下裤子。泉奈按照刚才的命令开始舔舐主人的皮肤，他先舔了扉间的鼻尖，而后碰了碰对方的嘴唇，尔后才进入正题开始用舌头来抚慰那具身体。不过光动舌头着实乏味，扉间一手轻轻捏着泉奈的后颈，另一手按下手里的遥控器开关，瞬间开到最大。埋在泉奈身体里的跳蛋疯狂运作起来，突入起来的刺激吓得他差点咬到舌头，直接出声叫了出来。

扉间捏着脖子的那只手像捏着一只小奶狐狸，拎着泉奈不让他逃走，“我的伊布，不要停，继续舔，每一寸都要舔。”

泉奈忍着下半身的刺激，舌头微微打颤，用舌尖轻触对方的皮肤，如果有什么地方遗漏了他的主人会捏着他的脖子返回去再舔舐一次。脖颈、锁骨、胸膛、上腹、肚脐、下腹，舔过髋骨以后下移到大腿根部，大腿内侧，然后……

“调小、调小一点。”

扉间将跳蛋调到最小的一档，“我还以为你要关掉，它开着的时候你的尾巴左右摇晃，真的像小动物，特别可爱。”

“所以没让你关掉。”泉奈心里还是蛮喜欢那个刺激的，程度力道刚好，用过一次就明白为什么越来越多小姑娘靠玩具也不要男人了，力道足时间久可以调控，还不会出轨不会传染疾病，想什么时候就什么时候，卫生方便又贴心。

分身往常也含过，这么玩不稀奇，但是如今眼前一片黑暗，不肯能像平日里啊呜一下含嘴里。舌头沿着睾丸滑过根部、顺着阴茎体来到茎头，微开口确认一下胀大的程度后再张大嘴将分身送进嘴。也亏得平常玩得多，知道个大概，不然也不会一下子找准门路。

扉间的手穿过泉奈的发丝，另外空着的五指移到泉奈嘴边，中指无名指抵住下齿，食指拇指撑着上牙，硬生生将嘴巴撬开，保持开口不许动。因为紧张和后穴的刺激，这只伊布会不自觉地抖，牙齿磕到阴茎的触感可以说是很渗人，谁知道你会不会一个不小心把嘴里的肉棒咬断，说不好啊。主人将伊布像玩具般来回摆动，直至灼热的精液全部射进嘴里，分身才有些不舍地从嘴里抽出来。

刚才的步骤泉奈并不喜欢，眼睛被蒙着只能由人摆布，毫无主动权，加之射精以后精液横流，混着口水顺着脖颈沾满身体，更多的沿着喉咙淌进胃里，呼吸打嗝伴着厚重的腥气，恶心反胃的不适感一拥而上，瞬间不想玩。

泉奈蜷缩在卡比兽玩偶的肚子里，头枕在扉间胸口，喃喃道：“别玩了，我不喜欢……”

扉间亲上来，一个悠长的吻，舌头撬开唇齿进入口腔，挑逗般地舔了一下上颚骨，很顺嘴地将自己嘴里白色的糖丸送到对方嘴里。

“甜的？”泉奈抿了抿嘴，“很清爽的甜味，是什么？”

“说明书上说，当你的小精灵感到沮丧不想玩时，给他吃甜甜的树果。我这里没有那种东西，甜的只有脊髓灰质炎减毒疫苗的糖丸，女儿吃剩下的，好吃吗？”

“嗷嗷嗷，混蛋你给我吃疫苗糖丸！我要休了你！”

“好吃吗？”

“味道挺好的。”泉奈不太想承认，“还有吗？”

“疫苗你想吃一次多少？玩完再奖励你一颗。”

跳蛋又被调到最大档，泉奈整个人陷在卡比兽的肚子里，脸朝下喘着气，憋闷与刺激兴奋一起袭来，彷徨中随时能窒息断气。扉间的手轻柔地抚摸他紧张出汗的皮肤，犹如轻盈柔软的天鹅羽毛拂过肌肤，极尽撩拨——痒，痒得骨头都酥软。

“哈~”泉奈呼出温热的气，背在身后的双手下意识往下一拽，扯到了颈部的项圈，脖子被勒得有些紧。“你把尾巴拔出来，你进来，我受不了了。太热了，太痒了。”

扉间却是不急，双手轻柔地抚慰那具临近爆发边缘的身体，平缓耐心，如同游戏里训练家培养好感度时会用触笔抚摸屏幕上的小精灵，等到小精灵满屏幕满意的爱心才会罢手。可惜泉奈这只小精灵不会冒爱心，这表示好感度没攒到位，不能停下。

“伊布，一个明明有训练家的口袋妖怪若是再去找别的训练家，会怎么样？”扉间环抱住泉奈，手拂向他的脊背。

脊骨的瘙痒令泉奈扭动腰肢，惴惴不安，“不可能，小精灵只会跟一个训练家，除非被放生抛弃。”

“我没记得放生过你啊？”扉间用力在腰上捏了一把，“你怎么自说自话把求婚戒指摘掉去调戏漂亮小姐姐呢？或者……小狼狗？”

“啊咧？！”

“世锦赛的高清直播画面不要太好，你比赛的特写镜头里从没有戴戒指。风之国出名的长腿大美女，有这好事你能错过？”

怎么办，玩情趣游戏被自家男人捉奸，会不会被他艹死，想想有点小激动呢~啊呸，激动个死，下地府问你怎么死的，被艹死必然成为鬼界笑柄，上一个被艹死的倒霉蛋至今仍是地府三姑六婆八卦的话题。

“我没跟人睡觉，泡吧时候认识的几个小姐姐交换了微信以后常联系而已。”

“不光想跟人睡觉还想保持长期约炮关系。”盲生，你抓住了华点。

后穴里的尾巴被猛地抽出来，扉间强行拽着泉奈的头发把他拉扯到一个方便自己进入的位置，抬起对方紧张僵硬的双腿架在腰上，随之而来的是毫无征兆的突入。后穴被之前的跳蛋玩弄得足够湿润，膨胀的分身在狭窄的后穴里来回抽动，引发一种兽性、原始却令人激动的欢愉。

“扉间，不要停下，继续！宝贝儿，你太棒了！”泉奈笑出声来，他太喜欢这个了，早这么玩多好！视觉上的黑暗带来恐惧，而下身的抽插粗鲁猛烈却尽兴，两种感觉交织在一起像酒精像摇滚，混乱跳跃，冲上云霄。

扉间解开泉奈背在身后的双手，舒展的胳膊很识相地环绕身前人的脖子，牢牢将二人锁成一体。他们陷入扭曲狂躁的吻，下身的交缠属于肉体，唇齿的相融归于情感，绵软的舌头犹如交配的蛇，层层相叠难以割舍。

高潮过后的大脑一片空白，二人的额头相抵大口大口喘着气，泉奈扯下眼罩看见扉间的脸泛着隐约的红，他知道自己也必然如此。两人的下身还粘在一起，扉间没有抽出来的意思，那泉奈的腿也就缠在扉间腰上不下来，很是公平。

“你不生气了？”

“我没有生气。”扉间摇头，“你什么人我没点逼数吗？跟你气这个？”

泉奈拂开对方额前的白发，凑上去亲了一下，“那你刚才说的那么吓人？”

“说明书上教的啊，对小精灵恩威并施，不信你看。”

伊布接过训练师手上的说明书，被说明书上那些像是哆啦A梦搞基的示例图给吓了一跳，那么辣眼睛的画面你们还好意思画那么详细，画哆啦A梦啪啪啪很有意思咯？除了图示还有文字解说，还给玩家设定了好几种互动场景，扉间选择的是说明书上推荐的“教育犯错的不听话的口袋妖怪场景”。

这玩具……忒TM好玩了。

“我们什么时候拆封下一个？”泉奈笑出声，“买二送一所以我买了三个，早知道买四送二，还挺有意思的。”

“得了吧，陪你演戏我很累。”

“你明明乐在其中，中间我听到你笑场的声音。”泉奈将人搂得更紧，“还有，好好的床不睡非要滚到卡比兽肚子上来，你瞧瞧娃娃被玩成什么样子，你好意思把它给女儿当床头公公吗？”

2.1米高的卡比兽玩偶，从肚子开始向下的部分简直糟糕得不忍直视，幸亏玩偶不会哭，不然当场哭给你看。我做错了什么你们非要在我肚子上为爱鼓掌。

“水遁洗一下然后你火遁烘干？”

“洗干净了我也不想让女儿床边是我俩曾打炮的地方。”泉奈翻白眼，“再买一个新的吧，玩具贵不到哪里去，这个就放我屋子里。”

“既然脏都脏了，物以致用，再来一次？”扉间提议。

“你说的很有道理，我无法反驳。”

两人又开始在娃娃的肚子上毫无人性地不可描述起来，卡比兽玩具估计真的很想给这俩精虫上脑的白痴来记破坏死光吧，呵呵哒。


	7. 救世主的存在象征着生产力发展的落后

救世主的存在象征着生产力发展的落后

火影一穷二白不代表他不需要做婚前财产公证，尽管他的财产只有家里的破三角裤。木叶总参谋长奈良鹿丸的发际线已经比他的实际年龄着急十年，木叶中心医院的整形美容科主任不遗余力地向他推荐最新的植发手术，然而鹿丸知道这没用，治标不治本，植发最后还是通通掉光，等于白花钱。

当鹿丸把公证处做好的财产公证交给六代目火影时，我们帅气逼人的卡卡西大人又递上了一张表格，抬头清清楚楚写着——婚假申请。总参谋长一口气没提上来，昏厥过去。可惜还没躺下一分钟，参谋长想起下午还有个会没开，睁开眼睛愣是凭借顽强的意志从地板上爬起来。

“火影大人您别开玩笑了，您请婚假那木叶村怎么办？”

“请婚假是每个木叶公民的权利，我这都提前写好申请了，怎么安排难道不是你们参谋部的事情吗？”六火一脸理直气壮。

“您请假谁来办公谁来批文件？您总不能让我返聘初代目、二代目和五代目？”

“可以试试，反正初代、五代天天在茶室嗑瓜子喝茶搓麻将，闲得很。”

“我求求您收了神通吧！”

六火保持善意的笑容，尽管你看不见他面罩下的脸，可是月牙般的眼睛明确告诉你他在笑，“我当着全忍界的面答应求婚，临时反悔可说不过去，丢的是木叶的脸。”

“火影大人，我可以辞职吗？”

“不予批准。”

总参谋长心口一阵绞痛，你们这群混蛋，欺负我打架打不过你们对吧！我不是不报时候未到，高智商反社会人格听过吗？我凶起来会报社你们信不信！参谋长捂着心口拍着脑门，一步一颤地走出火影办公室，还没忘记把门带上。

狗急跳墙兔急咬人，鹿丸急了，那就整死你们！

 

鸣人刚刚完成第八次火影理论考试，一出考场就与守在门外的胖助深情拥抱，顺便打个kiss，楼道里瞬间洋溢起恋爱的酸臭味，恶心得隔夜饭都要泛上来。

佐助关切道：“考得如何？”

“交白卷啊我说~”太子爷比个剪刀手。

“哈？你都不会做吗？是什么题目啊？”

“写申论，跟上次一样啊我说。”

“不是和你一起复习了吗，你背了好几种模板，套用不会吗？”

鸣人搂过媳妇儿，大摇大摆往外走，“我会写啊，可我偏偏不写，写了就得正式上任，我才没那么傻，哈哈~”

“诶，你不想上任啊？！”真.女主佐助少女般地捂嘴惊讶。

“嘘~别被别人听到了。”

准七代目与他的准火影夫人来到游戏厅抓娃娃，佐助之前说过特别喜欢某台机器里的甜甜起司猫，鸣人之前独自练了好久总算功夫到家，今儿特地来抓娃娃哄胖助开心。一骑红尘妃子笑，老婆开心最重要。

佐助在一堆娃娃机边转了转，最后没有选小猫而是选了一个两头身的仙人装鸣人，木叶官方出品的四站英雄周边。

“你想看我的仙人模式我随时开给你看啊我说~”

“我就想要那个娃娃，你快点给我抓。”

鸣人投下硬币转动娃娃机上的操纵杆，按下按钮确认这娃娃万无一失收归囊中以后，他幽幽开口：“如果我不是火影，佐助你会不会嫌弃我？”

“吊车尾你说什么呢？我嫌弃你干吗？不当火影就不当咯，那么点破工资给我买零食都不够。”佐助从窗口取出娃娃，开心地蹭蹭，“政治这种东西能不碰就不碰，阴暗得要死，也就你傻乎乎以为火影多威风，你看现在哪个小孩子还说想当火影，精明着呢！”

“那……我们去浪迹天涯，到处疯玩。”

佐助把头埋进娃娃里，激动地点头，“好啊，跟老祖宗一样，到处去玩！想干什么干什么！政治阴谋权利都和我们无关。”

鸣人牵过佐助的手，十指相扣，两条假肢今天不知怎么特别灵敏，佐助感觉能从指尖感受到对方指尖传递过来的心跳声，也有可能那是他自己的心跳声，不过谁在乎呢？

少年甜蜜的誓言终是被现实打败，鸣人即将正式接任七代目火影的消息第二天登上了木叶各大传统媒体与新兴社交网络，打开木叶论坛的官网置顶都是恭喜七代目火影上任的喜讯。佐助在家刷微博油然刷出一种无力，好比你的爱人追求你三年追求到下跪磕头断手断脚，最后他却娶了别人——那个别人，叫做现实。

嘛，这样也好，宇智波佐助就是七代目火影夫人了，也挺好的。

 

鸣人带着一腔怒气来到木叶参谋部，攻击性极强的查克拉让人不敢靠近他三尺以内。他踹开参谋部的大门，只瞧见总参谋长一脸淡定地往发迹线上抹生发精华，天塌下来也面不改色。

“鹿丸你搞什么鬼，我怎么可能就任七代目，我明明……”

鹿丸冷笑，“八次实习考试都故意考不及格，后面两次甚至直接交白卷，我们又不是傻子，自然懂你什么意思。可是，鸣人你这火影必须要当，不是你想不想的问题，而是我们强制征召你当火影。”

“火影不是自愿的吗？”

“你哪里不自愿了，从小到大天天嚷着要当火影，你哪天不自愿？全世界都知道你追到佐助后就要接任七代目，有问题吗？”

“现在不想了，我不是玩弄权术的料，当了火影也是被各大家族当傀儡一样摆布，我可没这么好的心性。”鸣人不屑道，“大不了我逃走，你们敢拦我？”

“那就是宇智波谣言蛊惑四战英雄，让他抛弃木叶村于不顾，你忍心佐助成为万人骂的狐狸精吗？走在路上都被人扔臭鸡蛋那种？”

“这关宇智波家什么事情？”

“我们说相关那就是相关，群众是盲目的，只需要一丁点舆论导向，一把火一烧，我们一阵风爱往哪边引就往哪边引。”鹿丸收起桌面上一堆生发精华，“六代目结婚请婚假，木叶村不能没火影镇守，再说群众巴望着你穿御神袍很久了，满足群众期待咯。”

“我是跳梁小丑吗，为了别人的期待而活着？”

鹿丸假情假意地鼓鼓掌，“鸣人，恭喜你看穿这份工作的本质~”

要不是看在鹿丸是多年老同学，鸣人早就一记螺旋丸打上去了，而不是灰头土脸憋着怒火摔门而出，丫的年纪不大嘴欠的功力到日益增长，越听越来气。沉睡多日出场频率一度低得堪比《圣斗士星矢》里的冥王哈迪斯真身的九喇嘛这时突然醒了过来，瞧瞧鸣人这小模样哈哈大笑，幸灾乐祸不是一点点，开启疯狂嘲讽模式。

“小鬼头，不听老夫言吃亏在眼前，你跟你爹一样蠢，哈哈哈哈~”

“九喇嘛你闭嘴！我现在要去找佐助！我要跟他解释清楚。”

“得了吧，宇智波的小鬼比你聪明得多。再者说，你还能在村子里感受到他的查克拉吗？他人早就出村了。”

鸣人像蔫了的黄花菜，陷入一阵空虚迷茫，站在木叶的大街上不知道该往哪个方向走。寒风凌冽的吹，吹得男主角心拔凉拔凉。

最终他还是回了自己家，除了爸妈留给他的这套房产他发现自己无处可去。

大概是看周围没外人，九喇嘛难得一改往日的嘴欠，用很笨拙的言语安慰鸣人：“你要想开点，当年你爸妈不也这么熬过来了。玖辛奈年轻时候净想着跟老公自由自在恩恩爱爱，结果老公在三战立了战功被当做英雄膜拜，各大家族看上了水门，扶持他当上火影，你妈那少女梦也就破碎了。”

“我爸……也是这样？”

“不然呢？波风水门没背景，全靠自己打拼，也正是赶上三战的好时代立了功，三代目又在舆论压力下不得不退居二线，这才扶持了个傀儡上台。你真当四代目那么好当啊，三代目这个老佛爷垂帘听政，要不然怎么死了四代返聘三代呢？”九喇嘛探口气摇摇头，“你爸也惨，玖辛奈是人柱力，夫妻俩跑都跑不掉，火影夫妇看似风光，实则苦逼。别的不说，你妈婚后跟凯特王妃似的，肚子是全民关注的焦点，一点隐私权没有，吃饱饭撅个肚皮都被人说怀孕。”

“我还真不知道……”

“当火影有什么好下场，初代背弃誓言杀了挚爱，二代不婚不育孤独惨死，三代鞠躬尽瘁老年战死，四代英年早逝夫妻双亡，五代至今滞销没嫁出去，卡卡西上任时间太短过几年再看。”九尾炮语连珠，一秒不歇，“你别看千手兄弟现在老婆孩子热炕头，人黄泉路上走过一回，复活了才有如今美满生活，任期内有一天好日子过吗？”

鸣人脸色发青，“貌似没有……”

“你家那佐助也不适合当火影夫人。火影是个政治职位，火影夫人相比爱人更是夫妻的体位、战友的情分、铁打的革命伙伴，漩涡水户那种明白人才适合这个位置，因为她跟本不爱柱间，她爱权势爱利益，柱间不过是她的跳板。”九喇嘛恨铁不成钢，转悲为怒，“木叶的人又蠢又坏，他们就是救世主效应扩大化以后养出来的白痴！因为木叶每次有危险都会出现个英雄摆平一切，所以这些人理所当然地认为英雄就该外王内圣，他们就没想过英雄保护家园是本分——英雄的房贷还要还呢，但拖着一堆好吃懒做的拖油瓶奔小康不是义务！有些人只会打架不会搞政治，比如鸣人你。”

“依你之见，我该怎么办？”

“早叫你跑路你不跑，现在跑不了，七代目不得不当。先暂时憋屈一阵子，替卡卡西值一段时间班，等他婚假回来赶紧找个理由辞职，想办法弄个严重点的毛病，精神科的抑郁症、狂躁症、人格分裂之类，不然仙人体大回复术治得好，一辞职带上老婆卷铺盖跑路。”

“九喇嘛你想的好多哦~”

“你爸妈当年就是这么打算的，可惜玖辛奈肚子不给力，错误的时间怀了正确的你。”

鸣人感动得泪眼婆娑，“你对我真好~”

九尾说到伤心处也擦擦眼泪，嘴上仍旧傲娇，“见不得笨蛋母子在同一个地方栽跟头，真不是看着你们母子长大心疼你俩，不要想歪。”

 

木叶官方的想法是速战速决，既然以及官宣了那就赶紧准备火影接任仪式。仪式办完让鸣人正式上手处理事务，熟悉工作之后即便六火结婚请婚假只剩七火一个人也能处理文件，不过这具体时间得看鸣人学习的速度，应该……不会太长吧？

佐助出村了好几天，鸣人也在家族群里问过佐助去哪儿了，可惜没一个人回复他。过了老半天，止水嫂子偷偷私信一句，助助去散心了，很快回来，别担心。越是这样鸣人越担心，他怕佐助万一和以前一样不回来怎么办，于是他隔三差五就跑去宇智波家的新大楼等佐助顺便蹭吃蹭喝。

就职典礼前一天，鸣人躺在床上背台词呢，没错，他光明正大躺在佐助的床上背台词，结果说佐助佐助到，推开门发现床上躺个金毛颇为惊讶，随即又变回面瘫脸，压根不理鸣人，放下买的一堆零食瓜子就去洗澡了，洗完爬进被窝看电视。

“佐助我说……”

“闭嘴，宣誓词背熟了吗？”胖助默默地拆开一袋番茄味薯片，边看电视边吃起来。“我可不想从电视转播上看你结结巴巴的样子。”

“咦，你不去现场吗？我都让鹿丸给你留个好位置了。我还请大家一起去现场观摩，典礼结束还有茶会，非凡农庄的曲奇饼，想吃多少有多少。”鸣人说的就是宇智波家那一堆人，姑爷已经不把自己当外人了。

“我不喜欢非凡农庄，我喜欢walkers。”

“那……我明早就给你去买，你想吃多少都买啊我说。”

胖助不为所动，冷冷道：“火影大人的好意我承受不起。您上任以后肯定有不少小姑娘追求你，您省点钱给那些小姑娘买零食吃吧。”

“一般小姑娘不吃零食，吵着减肥。”

“哼，你就是嫌我吃的多！”胖助往嘴里塞了一大口薯片，“吃你家大米啦？！”

傻如鸣人也听出佐助话里的酸味，搞了半天原来是吃醋。鸣人搂过胖助蹭蹭，亲了亲他满是薯片屑的嘴，佐助像是被顺了毛的小猫，乖乖地窝到鸣人怀里，手往嘴里送薯片的频率也低了下来，因为这包快吃完了，打算吃下一包。

“你当上火影以后肯定会有很多家族想把女儿嫁给你吼，比如日向家。”

“雏田都是女家主了，哪儿看得上我啊我说？”鸣人尬笑，“她们日向姐妹百年好合，我去掺和什么劲儿？”

佐助伸手抓过床头另一包薯片，这次是番茄红烩味，“确定一定以及肯定有。”

“那咱们就把婚结了呗，谁会骚扰已婚人士啊？”鸣人张嘴讨薯片吃。

胖助喂了一口给鸣人，“多得是，已婚男人更吃香。”

“换个角度，谁会骚扰宇智波的男人呢？嫌命长？”

“有点道理~”

“我上任以后卡卡西老师就结婚休婚假，他婚假回来咱俩领个证，我看情况伪造个精神科急病，比如抑郁症狂躁症精神分裂症，争取提早退休保外就医，咱俩双宿双飞生一窝小孩！我觉得老祖宗家一男一女的配置挺好的，我们也拼一拼生一双，你觉得呢？”

“不生，谁要跟你生孩子，要生你自己生！”佐助突然想起两位祖宗怀孕的时候医生说宇智波家就佐助的肚子最肉，适宜生产。

“你不愿意就不生了，我俩二人世界挺好的我说~”

就这么愉快决定啦~

 

就职典礼当天，各国政要、他村火影以及木叶各大家族代表悉数到场，最壮观的要数宇智波一族，全员出动，而且他们的头衔很响亮——“火影家属”，感觉要比别人家高一个档次有木有！入场的时候导播特地嘱咐所有摄影师给宇智波家来个特写，因为典礼是现场转播，所以全忍界民众有幸一睹什么叫“漂亮的宇智波”。

虽说宇智波斑带孩子的场景在木叶屡见不鲜，但是那些个老外还真没见过四战后复活的宇智波斑本人，出于本能的恐惧冒冷汗腿打颤，最可怜的是大野木老爷子吓得闪了腰。

暮希指着土影老爷爷说，“妈妈你吓到人了。”

“你说谁？！”斑爷没听清楚，单纯的疑问句而已。

“是妈妈太漂亮，吓着他们了~”光希朝宾客们笑了笑，只可惜小妹妹那张脸瞬间让人想起她妈放无限月读前和善可亲的微笑。

“妈妈，熊猫！”暮希指着风影大人的黑眼圈说。

光希气得拍笨弟弟的脑袋，“笨蛋，他是风影，不是熊猫。”

泉奈入座以后把女儿放到腿上，斑爷家的龙凤胎可坐不住，砰砰跳跳满场乱跑，小孩子哪儿懂什么叫实况转播，也不管摄像机拍不拍得到，你追我赶不亦乐乎，气得斑爷一手拎一个把熊孩子拽回座位，敢动就揍。

典礼正式开始，总参谋长鹿丸负责主持，为了上镜更好看在化妆室修了好久发际线，感觉人年轻了不止一点点。最要命的是同化妆室的战国遗老以及中老年阿姨叔叔一个劲儿嘲笑他，说小伙子这么早就脱发，脑子很灵光哈。要不是那几位是前任现任火影，鹿丸战斗力太渣打不过，早就翻脸了，士可杀不可辱啊！为什么脱发的只有我？！

“欢迎各位来宾莅临木叶七代目火影的就职仪式，首先有请现任六代目火影致辞。”

不得不说有个懂行情的导播多么重要，卡卡西上台以后第一个镜头是他的帅脸，第二个镜头是他左手的无名指的戒指，第三个画面切到家属席的宇智波带土，一气呵成毫不拖泥带水，六火背对着转播大屏幕看不见内容，但是根据台下观众的八婆笑容大概能猜到一二，算了，台下那堆人谁都惹不起。

六火说完以后，初火二火和五火依次上台简短发言，时长比卡卡西短得多，主要内容也就是对后辈勉励，展望未来之类的，很无聊很官方。最后还是要夸一句导播，冒着生命危险在火影们上台演讲时专门在画面右下角切了个小镜头拍来宾席，因为不方便播音还给观众标了字幕。比如柱帝在演讲的时候，小镜头里就是斑爷，举着手机拍自家男人，抱怨位置背光拍不清；轮到二代目讲话，镜头里的泉奈专心致志玩游戏机，头都没抬，女儿赏了老父亲两眼以后目不转睛看妈妈打游戏；五火上台，两位祖宗窃窃私语这小纲今天也没带对象来看来是真的没着没落，上次约会的男人估计没成。有了这个小画面，谁会在意火影讲了啥，全拿着放大镜看小字幕。

“有请七代目火影，漩涡鸣人上台。”

木叶小太阳今天是肉眼可见的丧，一张俊脸是死气沉沉寻死腻活，左脸“我不愿意”，右脸“被逼无奈”。内心千百个不愿意，然而他不得不向现实低头，机械化地背完台词，从六火手里接过御神袍披上，斗笠戴上，左手按在就任书上宣誓：

“我谨此宣誓，在行使木叶火影的权力，必当尊重和维护民众的权利与自由，执行和捍卫木叶法律 ，捍卫村子主权与独立，保障村子安全与政府廉洁，忠实地为人民服务。”（此段改编自俄罗斯总统誓词）

台下观众啪啪啪鼓掌。

关键时刻，鹿丸嘴贱的毛病又犯了：“七代目还有什么想说的吗？”

一般这种问题就是客套一下，你说没有咱们今天的仪式就结束了，各回各家吃饭。可惜鸣人不这么想，他有一肚子话要说，三分钟就能靠嘴遁终结boss的男主角霸占着话筒势要说上整整三十分钟。完蛋了，参谋长狠狠地扇了自己一个耳光。

“谢谢来我的就职典礼，也谢谢镜头前所有的观众，没有你们我无法完成这个儿时的梦想，我真的当上火影了！”鸣人顿了顿，“我尤其要感谢一个人，谢谢你包容我的坏脾气，我的愚蠢笨拙，谢谢你拿了我七张朋友卡还能不离不弃，谢谢你为了我放弃浪迹天涯自由自在的生活……”

转播屏幕上出现宇智波佐助的特写，胖助身边的宇智波们非常识相地弯下腰或是干脆蹲在地上，保证镜头中只剩佐助一个人不会产生歧义，胖助害羞地想找个遮挡物，结果发现周围人蹲地上去了，一排只剩自己还坐着，孤苦无依。

“……佐助，作为宇智波家的姑爷，谢谢你带给我那么多优秀的家人！我从前想都不敢想会有这么热闹的大家庭，表面很凶实际关心小辈的祖宗们，永远能给人建议的哥哥嫂子，超级可爱的豆丁姑奶奶爷爷们。我想经过我俩努力的话，这个家的规模会越来越大的，用不了多久的对吧？”

胖助身边的泉奈族长抓着助助的腿死命摇，“胖助，你男人邀请你跟他一起生猴子！”

“不止生一个，生一窝。”老祖宗起哄道，“宇智波家靠你俩。”

“加油！”哥哥嫂子也跟着催生。

宇智波.真女主.佐助在忍界广大人民群众面前被自家男人告白不说，还要一起生一窝孩子，咋办啊，这不就真的被套牢了，想反悔都悔不了，当然佐助也不想反悔。高兴是肯定的，人家自己都承认是宇智波的姑爷，将来要入赘宇智波家，可是非要这么高调吗？想来战场上都脑内播放求爱小电影了，发表个演讲也不算啥，然而、然而……羞死了，不说了，要脸。

脑神经已经彻底烧断的总参谋长破罐子破摔，“七代目，您要请夫人上台吗？”

“佐助快上来呀~”

真女主被两位祖宗拽着上台，咋办咋办，出门前没悉心打扮，早知道换身衣服再来，而且两天没洗头了你居然让我上镜头，台词完全没准备，怎么办啊！丢脸丢到全忍界了！怎么破啊！

“佐助你想说什么快说，话筒给你。”鸣人递上话筒。

“额……宇智波家常年担任火影夫人一职，经验充足，服务专业，目前族内尚有两名女童未婚配，以后会不会增加不确定，十八年后欢迎火影前来入赘，高薪资高福利高嫁妆。每天有吃不完的瓜子零食薯片三色丸子，闲暇时间大家围聚打麻将，和谐友爱……”

说完佐助发觉不对，这TM征婚广告呢！老祖宗二祖宗的视线是如此灼热，两位姑奶奶一脸迷茫地瞧这在台上满嘴跑火车的助助，不知是不是理解自己被打广告的事实。最秀的要数神仙导播，画面切给创设四人组，底下打上字幕——“你未来的老丈人/丈母娘”。我擦，那四张脸放在一起哪路神仙敢嫁进门？

“就职典礼到此结束，欢迎各位收看。”


	8. 木与火之歌

8.木与火之歌

七代目是木叶60年毕业的，距今十年，今年既是新火影上任又是村子70周年，理应好好庆祝一番。科技时代早就不时兴什么庆典游行，人们更喜欢小长假、商场所有商品七折起，没有人会为这村子多少岁高兴，人们只会为自己得到多少好处高兴。七代目大笔一挥，决定木叶村的70周年大寿要走在时代前沿，有创意又不铺张浪费，庆出水平庆出风格——说人话！鸣人嫌工作太闷想要搞点事情，但是不好意思挪用本来就不多的村款，因此要花最少的钱搞最大的事情。

六火不在期间，七火一个不小心把总参谋长嫁出去了，行政效率瞬间暴跌，两位火影看报告看得眼睛都快瞎了，连带土都被自家男人抓来帮忙，贤二不得不精分为贤十boss模式，工作效率是提高了可是随时有被文件逼疯报社的危险。

“卡卡西老师，村庆节七天长假咱们拍部宣传片给民众调剂生活吧我说~”

我擦这是什么鬼！七代目夫人表示这是他俩盖着棉被纯聊天商议出的最靠谱的方案，鸣人原本是想做个七集《keep up with 木叶村》真人秀或者是七集电视连续剧的，最后考虑到拍电视剧真人秀花费的人力物力财力，忍痛将连续剧缩为七分钟短片。

“你想拍什么？”六火打着哈欠问。

“《一个女人与三条龙》木叶版之《木与火之歌——权力的游戏》，你觉得怎么样啊我说~”

“你为什么要选这种少儿不宜的剧？”

“好看我说！”

卡卡西本来想反对的，太荒唐了这不是，那么多文件没批完你还想着拍电视剧？无奈男主角铁了心要搞事儿，发动最强嘴遁对自己老师动之以情晓之以理：70周年肯定要庆祝的，就算不拍剧也要搞典礼，典礼铺张浪费不环保，污染空气引雾霾，燃放烟花爆竹造成空气质量下降云云，逼得六火不得不同意，前提是鸣人得自己去跟HXO电台商量版权，演员也得自己找。

敢问各位把少年漫男主当时什么了，在他的世界观中有他完不成的事情吗？尽管自古以来除了某位孙姓超级赛亚人外的少年漫男主一旦娶妻生子就会失去光环，不要低头光环会掉，可是咱鸣人不还没孩子呢嘛，光环尚存。

一周之后，七火将HXO的改编合同与各大家族代表召集起来共商参演大事时，六火心绞痛，累得不想说话。

如此大规模的活动自然不可能瞒天过海，上午开会下午消息就被那些嘴碎的说出去，民众热情高涨，自发霸占热搜榜，强烈要求将七分钟短视频延长为连续剧，长假一天一集，一集十分钟，metube黄金时段播放，群众很想看。鸣人表示，不是我想拍电视剧，是大家逼着我拍我才拍的，。

选角是由粉丝投票产生的，如果出现某个角色两位候选人票数相同，那就由演员双方协商解决。基本上也不会有什么大矛盾，都是乡里乡亲，不至于为了短剧伤了和气。唯一出乎预料的是宇智波女孩们的打榜技巧，为了让漂亮的宇智波们拿到戏份多露肉多的角色，宇智波女孩们冲在最前线，有些角色候选人票数加起来也没有同组的某位宇智波高，票仓不得不得对这种意思刷票行为重新计算，事实证明——宇智波女孩数目太庞大而已。

既然这样，各就各位，咱们开拍吧~

 

剧情魔改，主要是原著太长，各种黄暴血腥，脑洞不够！

_故事要从坦格利安家族最后一任暴君疯王伊里斯说起，他的残暴统治引来境内七大国的不满，群雄奋起，反抗暴君。_

扉间（疯王）：为什么我又当反派？还是出场五分钟就死的那种？

鸣人：因为你还要负责道具、后期和旁白，所以得早点死。

扉间：你怎么不去抢呢？你花点钱请专业的不行吗？

鸣人：二祖宗说把你免费送给我们来换女儿演龙妈，卖身契都签好了。

扉间：宇智波泉奈——

 

_皇太子雷加带领士兵平叛，却与狼族第一美女莱安娜一见钟情，冲冠一怒为红颜，丢下发妻幼子，把美人拐跑了。_

斑：狼族第一美人？你确定？！

带土（莱安娜）：怎么了，有意见吗？

斑：这狼族是多丑啊，贤二这样都能当第一美人？皇太子瞎了眼吧

卡卡西（皇太子雷加）：我还真瞎了一只眼。

 

_雷加与莱安娜生下儿子囧雪诺，可惜美人难产而死，雷加平叛失败战死沙场_

带土（莱安娜）：老公啊，你怎么死得那么惨啊~老公~

卡卡西（皇太子雷加）：别嚎了，你是难产而死不是哭死的，赶紧躺下。

带土：【瞬间入戏】哎哟，我要生了~哎哟~我儿子呢？我儿子呢？

暮希（囧雪诺）：啊……并不想给堍堍当儿子。

带土：什么嘛，也不给我个可爱点的儿子。

斑：老子都把宝贝儿子借你了，少废话！

 

_疯王大势已去，贴身侍卫詹姆叛变，成为弑杀暴君的英雄。_

_第一集完_

泉奈（詹姆）：哈哈，千手扉间你也有今天，刀呢，刀呢？

止水（兼职场务）：【递上刀】二祖宗您下手轻点，这个道具刀的刀尖碰到人就会喷假血，小心点别溅到眼睛。待会儿记得戳胸口哦，加油~

泉奈：假刀没感觉，给我把真的，我保证一遍过，一遍就砍死他。

扉间（疯王）：宇智波泉奈你失了智，戳死我你有好处吗？

泉奈：有，换个新老公！想想还有点小激动呢！

鸣人：两位别明撕暗秀了，快点拍，咱们经费不够，争取一条过。

弑君第一场，开始！

扉间：詹姆.兰尼斯特，你背叛朕、违背尽忠之誓，不忠不义，你将堕入地狱永世不得超生，朕会诅咒你这无耻下作的灵魂。

泉奈：伊里斯.坦格利安，事已至此你还嘴硬，去死吧！（一刀戳心口）

噗呲——

扉间：你居然、居然真的杀朕。【捂着流血不止的胸口倒在铁王座上】

泉奈：【擦掉脸上的血邪魅地笑】因为你该死。

镜头给了死去的疯王一个特写，又转向詹姆给了个特写

鸣人：卡，过了过了！~(｡≧3≦)ﾉ⌒☆第一集搞定~

泉奈：看谁还敢说我是杨天宝演技~【四处张望】我家肥大去哪儿了？

佐助：好像……吓得跑去角落哭了。

泉奈：(⊙_⊙)?啥？【赶紧去抱孩子】我扉不哭，妈妈抱~

泉扉： (つД｀)･ﾟ･你把爸爸杀掉了。

泉奈：哈？白毛你给我死过来，别在铁王座上躺着了，叫两声证明你活着！

扉间：我还活着。【凑上来抱孩子】

泉扉：我以为妈妈把你杀掉了，要给我换个新爸。

扉间：【内心得意地叉腰】他这种货色找不到下家了，也就我老花眼不明真相娶了他，有贼心有贼胆前提得有能耐，吼？

泉奈：我砍死你！

_皇二子韦赛里斯与皇妹丹妮莉丝颠沛流离，最终为了得到军队将皇妹嫁给游牧民族首领马王_

卡卡西（韦赛里斯）：我演了皇太子还要演皇二子？

鸣人：老师我们缺钱啊我说~坦格利安家原著里不是白金毛就是白毛，您委屈一下吧~

泉扉（龙妈）：卡卡抱抱~(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

鸣人：【耳语】二祖宗非要让自己女儿演龙妈，我姑奶奶靠关系进组，你体谅一下。

卡卡西：【抱起小孩】马王呢，这孩子给你当老婆了，人在哪儿啊？

犬冢牙（马王）：饶了我吧，娶幼女三年起步牢底坐穿，我家靠我挣钱呢！

卡卡西：配合一下，我亲姑姑【递上】小心点。

犬冢牙：真可爱，哥哥抱抱~ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

鸣人：牙，我家二祖宗看着你呢，别抱那么紧但也别摔着孩子。

犬冢牙：我有这能耐早踹了你当男主了！

_维斯特洛大陆，劳勃.拜拉席恩登基赢取瑟曦.兰尼斯特为后_

柱间（劳勃）：我好像也是活不过两集的角色，抢了弟弟的王位有点不好意思呢~嘻嘻~

斑（瑟曦）：那你笑得这么开心？

柱间：斑斑是我的王后呀~

斑：后面你的角色挂了我就登基当国王。

柱间：(〃’▽’〃)你当了新国王要不要娶王后啊，娶我呗。

鸣人：不要腻歪了，赶紧开拍，我们资金不够！

 

_瑟曦王后与亲弟弟詹姆私通，生了三个孩子，其中长子乔弗里成为太子_

斑（瑟曦）：啊，我的弟弟我的挚爱~

泉奈（詹姆）：你是生命中的月亮，是我的星辰，我的爱人~

佐助（乔弗里）：恶心。

斑：胖助哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去，别碍眼。

泉奈：终于能跟哥哥演对手戏，还有床戏真是棒棒！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧我请求加戏，响应人民的要求加床戏！《色戒》那种床戏！

佐助：两位人母请注意影响。

斑：这柱间也真笨，王后生的儿子长得跟国舅那么像，他一点都没发现吗？

泉奈：有些男人就有淫妻癖，说不准的。【搂住哥哥】床戏床戏，导演赶紧加床戏！

斑：导演考虑一下啦，床戏要不要啊？

佐助：别闹了，初火二火头顶发绿，都能跑喜羊羊了。

 

_国王带家眷出访北方狼族，狼家小儿子布兰撞见王后国舅偷情，被推下高塔摔断腿_

止水（布兰）：为什么我的角色总有从高处自由落体的戏？

泉奈：导演，我觉得既然是撞见偷情，可以给我和哥哥来一段床戏吗？比较有说服力。

鸣人：没可能的，要是今天二代目没抱着孩子在现场还可以商量，来了就算了。

扉间：你说什么？！

鸣人：我什么都没说~嫂子你准备好跳楼，注意安全~

泉奈：(〝▼皿▼)讨厌，没戏份还来从什么热闹。（作势推止水一把）

止水：啊——（摔到事先准备好的垫子上）

 

_劳勃拜拉席恩提出让狼族家主当自己的首相，家主奈德携女前往南方_

大和（狼主奈德）：跟初代目搭戏我很慌。

柱间（劳勃拜拉席恩）：莫慌莫慌，反正都是活不过三集的人。

雏田（长女珊莎）：鸣人，我后面是不是跟你的角色有对手戏啊？

鸣人（乔弗里）：对，你要跟我假结婚。

花火（小女艾丽娅）：敢对我姐姐动手动脚我就宰了你！

鸣人：不会的，已婚人士。【秀婚戒】

雏田：(ó﹏ò｡)啊……

花火：姐姐不要哭！

 

_在国王的做媒下，狼家长女珊莎被许配给皇太子乔弗里，珊莎对英俊的乔弗里颇有好感_

_第二集完_

佐助（乔弗里）：你好

雏田（珊莎）：佐、乔弗里，初次见面，我是史塔克家的珊莎。您父亲给我俩做了媒，初次见面也不知道您是什么想法呢。

佐助：并不想娶。

鸣人：佐助你配合一下，资金不够不要浪费时间，求求你一条过。

佐助：那你来演乔弗里啊！

鸣人：我看着像老祖宗二祖宗生的吗？！

 

_国王意外濒死，临终前念念不忘暗恋对象莱安娜，瑟曦王后狠下心意欲夺权_

柱间（劳勃拜拉席恩）：斑斑，……

斑（瑟曦）：念错词儿了！

柱间：莱安娜……

斑：你叫谁？！（一把拽起来）有种你再说一遍！

鸣人：老祖宗您冷静，剧本写的。

斑：改!立刻马上！

 

_狼家主发现王后与国舅的私情，却被王后反将一军打入大牢_

大和（奈德）：您和您弟弟那点破事儿……

斑（瑟曦）：哈？

大和：您和国舅私通之事我偶然得知，真是不好意思，还请您带着私生子跑路。

斑：你凭什么管我家务事，吃饱了撑的啊？

大和：我这不是国王的首相嘛，他现在快病死了，要是您不走人，那私生子不得继承王位。

斑：我家乔弗里继承王位你有意见？

大和：这个真不行，拜拉席恩家族的王位您一个兰尼斯特不能继承。

斑：他家的王位还是从坦格利安家抢的呢，谁不能做国王啊，要你瞎BB。【挥手】来人，我看他不爽，押入大牢，明早砍头。

大和：不要啊，我错了，不要杀我啊——

 

_提利尔家荆棘女王带着孙女来与兰尼斯特结盟_

_第三集完_

纲手（荆棘女王）：这是我们家的玛格丽，您看这孩子怎么样？

光希（小玫瑰玛格丽）：见到您非常荣幸。【行屈膝礼】

斑（瑟曦）：不错，招进来给我当儿媳妇。

纲手：【耳语】奶奶您跳戏了，再说瑟曦对小玫瑰很敌视的，您这态度不对啊。

斑：哦，我改改。【轻咳两下】这丫头不错，有我年轻时的几分风韵。

纲手：明明一模一样好嘛

光希：我觉得您是世界上最好看的人。

纲手：母女俩不要商业互吹了好嘛？！

 

_狼家姐妹受辱，珊莎被迫嫁提利昂_

佐助（乔弗里）：我现在知道你为什么要演提利昂这个侏儒了，合着是为了娶珊莎（雏田）

鸣人（提利昂）：佐助你听我解释，，实在是因为木叶没有适龄侏儒，我又不可能从土隐村把大野木老先生请过来啊我说。

佐助：为什么是你？剧本那么多人你偏偏要演提利昂?

鸣人：我挺喜欢这个角色的啊我说。

佐助：滚，有多远死多远！

雏田（珊莎）：【支支吾吾】鸣人，戏我们还……

花火（艾丽娅）：【赶紧拽走】拍什么戏啊，七代目夫人轮回眼都要爆开了，快跑快跑。【推开一条路】不好意思借过，保命要紧。

 

_小玫瑰与乔弗里婚礼，新郎惨死_

佐助（乔弗里）：酒里有毒……【吐血身亡】

光希（小玫瑰）：【身上沾满血】啊啊——妈妈妈妈——

斑（瑟曦）：假的假的，妈妈抱。

鸣人：喊错了，姑奶奶您叫啥妈妈呀。

光希：助助演得太好了，我以为他真的中毒了。【吐舌头】

鸣人：佐助真出事儿我第一个冲上来啊我说。

_提利昂被怀疑谋害国王，当庭审判，他的情妇雪依被传唤对峙_

第四集完

斑（瑟曦）：哀家问你，提利昂平时都是怎么说乔弗里国王的？

井野（雪依）：我们是最好的朋友啊我说~【串频道了】断手断脚也要把你带回村子啊我说~佐助，哦不，乔弗里是世界上最最可爱的人啊我说~

鸣人（提利昂）：井野，我招你惹你了，你关键时刻坑我啊！

斑：这改编我看行，舅舅暗恋外甥不成因爱生恨，提利昂你好大的胆子！

鸣人：【开嘴遁】我认罪，我的罪过就是金发蓝眼，我的罪过即是与你们所不同，但我……

斑：少废话，拖下去。

 

_北境长城，雪诺遇上了火吻_

暮希：樱姐姐好~

小樱：不敢不敢，你瞬间把我叫老了好多岁。

暮希：我俩这戏要怎么演啊？我们有……对手戏。

小樱：(꒪Д꒪)ノ不要这样啊，我对小孩子没兴趣。我母胎solo二十多年不想把荧幕初吻献给一个小孩子，救命啊——

鸣人：醒醒，你想吻都不给你。一集才十分钟不到，你俩就相遇和死别两个镜头，拍完收工。

 

_You know nothing, Jon snow_

鸣人：面对生离死别要哭出来，暮希你需要眼药水吗？

暮希：我又不是杨天宝，垃圾演员靠眼药水。【酝酿情绪】不，耶哥蕊特你不要死。

小樱：Σ(ﾟдﾟlll)厉害了，哭的跟真的一样【赶紧装死】

鸣人：哭得这么痛彻心扉想必在家没少被欺负。【悄咪咪搂佐助】夫人说是不是？

佐助：手松开，不然天照了你。

_雪诺被守夜人叛军刺死_

志乃：鸣人，你确定扎这个孩子不会被轮回眼搞死吧？

小李：我还要给父母养老，不能随随便便就死了。

鸣人：没事儿，我老祖宗打孩子可凶了，再说这道具伤不了人……下手别太重哦，万一真的出事了我尽量大回复术你们。。

志乃：羡慕已经远嫁的鹿丸。

小李：嫉妒有其他角色的牙、丁次和佐井

 

_红袍女梅丽珊卓复活雪诺_

_第五集完_

鼬（红袍女）：幸亏没把晓袍扔掉，关键时候还有用。【看剧本】复活术怎么玩的？脱光衣服摘下项链，拿白布把血迹擦干，这就完事儿了？

鸣人：光是这样嫂子和佐助就差点把我打死，鼬哥咱们意思意思，脱个上半身就行了。

佐助：啥？！脱上半身不叫脱啊，片场那么多人！

止水：如果其他人清场留我和小鼬单独拍的话，我可以接受。

鸣人：嫂子别闹，咱要赶进度。

鼬：【上衣已经脱完了】拍不拍？

佐助：【挡住镜头】啊啊，不许拍哥哥！

止水：【披上衣服】小鼬小心着凉。

鸣人：佐助拜托你别当镜头，你那么大一个人横在那里跟座山一样。

佐助：什么！你是不是嫌我胖！你说！

鸣人：我没有啊我说。

佐助：你就有！

……

剧本惨遭魔改，画风越来越离奇，七代目感觉自己编不下去了。

鸣人：好有好多镜头没拍(〒︿〒)我是个失败的火影，连献礼片都拍不好。

佐助：吊车尾你现在才知道啊？

鸣人：不管了、不管了，把拍摄期间的沙雕NG当做彩蛋剪辑进去，勉勉强强凑个七集，村庆长假一天一集，爱看不看。

佐助：太敷衍了吧？

鸣人：感觉自己快秃顶，羡慕远嫁砂隐村的鹿丸。【葛优躺】

佐助：既然这样，告诉你件事给你打个气……【小声耳语】

鸣人：(ﾟﾛﾟﾉ)ﾉ

佐助：你那是什么表情！ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜

鸣人：(ΩДΩ)佐助助助助助~

佐助：不要靠近我，你鼻涕都流出来了！


	9. 你们千手，盛极必衰

9.你们千手，盛极必衰

漩涡水户跪坐在千手柱间的床榻边，后者奄奄一息离死不远。水户娘娘内心毫无波澜甚至有一丝想笑，肆无忌惮地从怀里掏出一包“X色恋人”小饼干，悠哉地吃起了零食。一边盼着丈夫赶紧翘辫子，一边吃着托朋友从国外带来的进口零食，小日子美滋滋，体面！

“兄弟，你咋还不死了，这都躺了多少天了，要死死利索点。你都跟你弟交代八遍身后事了，就差没逼着他现场写一本《出师表》以表忠心，你丫就是墨迹。”

“马上、马上。”病床上的初代目扯出一个笑容，“小饼干好吃不，我想尝一口。”

“我托人代购的，很贵，想得倒是美。”水户想了想，“你死以后我把包装盒给你烧下去，你看看地府有没有卖同款，实在不行买个高仿。”

柱间露出一丝沮丧，“想我将死之人连口小饼干都没有。”

“啊呸，你我之间装什么，千年的狐狸演什么聊斋。这些年你天天念想着宇智波斑，我天天巴望你死，如今你我皆如意，伤心个屁。

“哈哈，你说的在理。”

没过一会儿，柱间便没呼吸断了气，水户摸了摸脉搏确定不用补刀，转瞬间换上平时贤良淑德的当家娘子面孔，挤出两滴鳄鱼的眼泪，用她唯有青霞曼玉能与之一较的神演技痛哭哀嚎道：“柱间——不要丢下我啊——”

扉间和其他族人冲进屋里，瞧着千手柱间逐渐僵硬的尸体，纷纷哭了起来。水户悄咪咪退到一边，瞧着一屋子人七倒八歪跟死了爹似的，内心偷笑起来，用宽大的衣袖捂住脸来遮掩自己舒展的眉心。

水户对封印在体内的九尾笑道：“九喇嘛，他死了，我自由了，我自由了！”

“好事儿啊，今晚我们吃鸡庆祝吧！”小尾兽并不明白水户为什么这么开心，但它知道寄宿主一开心就喜欢吃好吃的，当然不开心更要吃好吃的，可以吃最喜欢的烤鸡啦~

“好，我待会儿就去买烤鸡！”

水户收好表情放下衣袖，不偏不倚对上千手扉间血红的眼眸。如果说这间屋子里谁的痛苦与泪水最为真挚，恐怕就是这位在他哥死的一瞬间继任家主之位的二当家。不过扉间没有哭，谁叫他是家里的顶梁柱，连软弱的资格都没有。水户毫不畏惧地回望那双红眸，右手举起比了个V——我现在是你大哥的遗孀，你们整个家族都要尊我，你敢奈我和？

柱间守灵仪式当晚，水户借口身体抱恙没有去凑热闹，谁TM要为那个绿茶披麻戴孝，脑子缺根筋吗？众人以为老夫人伤心过度，谁曾想她其实是跑去后山生了堆柴火烤起了小乳猪——漩涡一族的传统美食“炭烤乳猪”，淋上秘制的甜酱简直好吃到眉毛掉下来。

九喇嘛瞧着滋溜滋溜冒油的乳猪咽口水，傻乎乎问：“水户你怎么这么开心，死了老公以后天天吃那么多好吃的。”

“你不喜欢？”

“喜欢呀，我巴不得柱间多死几次，你就会一直开心了。”

这时，一个小人影从树丛里钻出来，水户定睛一看，原来是小孙女纲手，这才放下手上准备杀人灭口的杀猪刀，招呼孙女一起来吃烤肉。

“奶奶你怎么在这儿啊？”

“我倒想问你，为什么不在灵堂给你爷爷守灵？”水户搂过小孙女，点点她的小鼻子。

纲手呜呀一声哭出来，“灵堂好可怕呀！大家都在哭，说爷爷死了，我再也见不到爷爷了。”

水户切下一块猪脸肉，串在签子上蘸着酱料递给小孙女，“哭得饿了吧，来，吃口肉。”

小纲的确是饿了，她闻了闻香气四溢泛着油花的烤肉，轻轻舔一舔蘸酱，随即啊呜一口吞进嘴里，吃完意犹未尽地用手背擦擦嘴角。“奶奶，爷爷不是忍者之神吗？神怎么会死呢？”

“你爷爷不是神，他是人。柱间就是被那群把他供奉为神的人拖累死的，扶不起的阿斗，出了事儿净想着从天而降个救世主来替他们摆平，这下可好，救世主死翘翘了。小纲你以后既不要当救世主也不要当只会依赖救世主的蛀虫，两者都很恶心。” 水户嘲讽地笑道，“你等着瞧吧，今天死的这个柱间只是一个开始，你们千手家马上一个个都要倒下去。”

“奶奶？”纲手没听明白奶奶在说些什么，他们不是一家人吗，为什么是“你们千手家”？

“你很快就会习惯守灵了，很快。”

 

失去丈夫的水户主动提出要搬到家族的别院去，扉间没有理由拒绝寡嫂的要求，尽管他对这位小寡妇打的算盘心知肚明。没有了名义上的老公，水户又是千手家辈分最高者，岂不就是宫斗剧里的皇太后，闹得后宫乌烟瘴气也没人敢说个不字，爽！

水户离开涡之国远嫁时，自以为她今生的自由也被遗弃在家乡的浅滩上，未曾想命运还是眷顾她的，死神早早夺取了千手柱间的命，她又重获新生了！别院的侍女是她特别挑选的亲信，有两个还是早年的陪嫁丫鬟，很是识相。水户终于可以卸下端庄典雅的假象，像少女时代在族里一般，大口喝酒大块吃肉，烤一整头的乳猪，用匕首割下酥脆的猪皮，沾上孜然面啊呜一口吞进嘴里，再灌一大口女儿红，烧心烧胃，刺激！

太憋屈了！这几十年给千手柱间当同妻忒憋屈了！虽说他俩是业务伙伴关系，铁打的革命友谊，利益共同体，联姻之前价码谈好条件明确，生一胎给多少奖金，当人柱力又给涡之国多少庇护，但是漩涡水户，仅仅是身为女人的漩涡水户而不是国家的皇长女殿下，她其实千万个不愿意，要不是国家太穷人民温饱都难，她才不到这个鬼地方，去他妈的！

少女时代她也是族里出了名的野丫头，骑马打架豪赌无一不精，自认为不输族里任何一个儿郎，也早就立下了要带国家奔小康的宏大理想，谁知老父亲大笔一挥，她被嫁到了木叶村这个鬼地方，扮娉婷玉立装贤良淑德，该死的东西！

现在没人敢管她了，她要买最新款的手提包，最新潮的香水，纹韩式半永久大平眉，再去做个冰点脱毛，这几十年来的憋屈都要一扫而空，要好好享受人生，趁着没死把钱都花光，要是人还活着钱没了就去问千手家要，吃光喝光他们，每每想到这里，水户做梦都笑醒了。

漩涡水户谁都不爱，她只爱她自己。

 

世人皆说千手扉间似武侯，临危托孤鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，然而水户却觉得扉间是司马宣王，同样是托孤大臣，暗怀鬼胎党羽林立。不过很可惜啊，仲达靠的是魏文帝万千宠爱于一身，八年盛宠无人可比，这点扉间像孔明，蜀国人死得差不多了，刘备失去了最爱的法正这才想到还剩个诸葛亮，无人可选只有孔明。千手扉间啊，你这劳心劳力不过是因为你大哥身边的人都被你耗死了，他无人可选了啊，果然活得长才是硬道理。

可惜忍战一来，咱们这位二代目火影也跟武侯北伐中原一般陨落途中，为了掩护徒弟撤退壮烈惨死，尸体运回来的时候都烂得不成样了，蛆虫在他的腐肉上肆意横行，木叶不得不把他放在福尔马林里泡上三天三夜，谁让你有研究价值，因此火葬都不能，必须保存DNA。

水户对于扉间的厌恶不亚于宇智波斑对他的恶小姑子，也因此她跟斑有过一段同仇敌忾的友谊，敌人的敌人就是朋友，再说她跟柱间是合作伙伴，不讲感情的，斑爷没必要跟她一个小女子过不去。

遥想当年水户二八年华，也是有那么几段爱情的，毕竟人美嘛~有一位还是她的外文老师，英俊儒雅，特别像朱一龙，沈巍那般腹有诗书气自华有木有，水户上他的外文课最最认真，因此火之国的语言说得很好。她觉得老师也是喜欢她的，每次她考得好就会偷偷塞给她几颗糖果，和她对视的时候会笑，几个皇妹都因此嘲笑她少女怀春。

如果千手家白毛没有来联姻，如果这位感知系忍者没从姐妹几个中选出最有天赋的水户，她早就嫁给她的外文老师她的沈巍了！她的朱一龙啊！

“不好意思，我有喜欢的人了。”皇长女水户公主婉言谢绝联姻的邀请。

“没事儿，联姻不需要你喜欢，你人嫁过来就行。”

呵呵哒，我艹您老母！后来听说扉间的妈可能是外星来客所以白毛基因霸道无比，一下子吓得不敢艹了，怂啊，怕得罪异域友人。

临行前水户最后一次上外文课，她的沈巍老师教她一些火之国的婚礼习俗，防止公主在结婚大典上出糗。

“……最后夫妻对拜和交杯酒，对拜的时候不能躬太低，夫妇双方平视。”老师给公主做了个示范，“注视着您的新郎，表示尊重。”

水户面对面学者老师的样子行对拜礼，四目相对的那一刻稀里哗啦哭出来，鼻涕都流出来了，“我不想嫁，我不要嫁给千手家的人。老师你喜不喜欢我，你喜欢我我就带你逃跑，我有的是私房钱，我养你。我还有好几个皇妹，她们一直仰慕什么火影，让她们出嫁吧！”

老师背过身，叹了口气，“公主啊，您该是大有作为的凤鸟，何必与我在一起沦为鸟雀呢？”

“您喜欢过我吗？”

“我喜欢那位在课上永远咧嘴笑看我的少女，而您是初代目火影大人的未婚妻，与我无关。”

“不，我是漩涡水户，我永远是漩涡水户！”

“您不是，您是国家的公主，您是我们的希望，您也是木叶火影的夫人！”

公主终于明白了，自她被许联姻的那一刻起，漩涡水户已经死了，她作为个体的本我已经不存在了，不被需要了。千手扉间，你杀了漩涡水户，那就一命换一命。

猿飞继任三代目火影，水户特地写了一幅毛笔字当作贺礼——“树倒猢狲散，飞鸟各投林”。话说的这么清楚，三代目要是再不明白什么意思，那就别在官场上混了，早点战死沙场吧。千手扉间万万不曾想到，他费尽心机想要延续的千手家百年荣光，在柱间和他这两棵大树倒下以后迅速衰落。以前的宇智波就是今天的千手，树大招风，而后代的子子孙孙没有一个有能力撑起这棵大树，他们在家族的庇荫下丢了智商，那就活该去死。乐极生悲盛极必衰，扉间啊扉间，聪明如你怎么不明白这个理？宇智波死了最不利的就是千手，鹤立鸡群，鸡笼群起攻之，直至白鹤断腿与鸡同行，一只叫宇智波的灰鹤死了，有一只叫千手的白鹤也朝不保夕。

这么看来，白毛既不是武侯也不是宣王而是吕后，生前空忙一场，死后吕氏尽亡，妙啊！

战争唯一令水户有点触动的消息是儿子之死。那是她和柱间唯一的孩子，不过也是合约所生，生一胎给多少钱，漩涡水户仅仅是一个移动子宫生育机器，明码标价。尽管这个孩子天资不好不会木遁，被族里人指指点点，连水户这个做妈妈的都嫌弃他，可是他的出生仍然价值五百万。

涡之国发洪水，漩涡族人深受其害，国家穷得没钱赈灾。好在水户当时怀着身孕，她挺个肚子跪在柱间面前恳求，如果这胎是男孩，给500万，是女儿就400万，不男不女掐死重生，只要你肯出钱救救漩涡族，再生几个都没问题，她不怕死，她要钱！她的国家需要钱！她的人民等着花钱买粮食买药品！

最后她生了个男孩，柱间如约给了她五百万，还送了一大批赈灾物资给涡之国。这个孩子就是她的移动支票，一次性提款五百万，然后爱咋地咋地，她不想管。反正就是个代孕妈妈，族里那么多奶妈保姆，哪里轮得着她亲自动手？

现在移动支票死了，水户说了声哦，可怜的娃，下辈子别生在千手家。

二战来了，孙子绳树死了，柱间的孙辈只剩下纲手了——关我屁事，他们千手家。

 

纲手的男朋友死了，小孙女哭得寻死腻活，恨不得陪着男人去了。老祖母打打哈欠，心想着还是管一管吧，不然孙女也死了就没人给自己送终了。孙女，奶奶来陪你说说体己话~

五火还不是五火的时候满爱哭的，特别能哭，眼睛像水龙头能哭一整天。水户来看她的时候已经哭掉两包抽纸了。

水户瞧瞧地上的纸巾，找个空地方坐下，“哭够了没？”

“没有。”少女纲手擦擦眼泪，“您不懂，这种感觉真的是太、太……”

“哦，你继续哭吧，我看着你哭。”

水户盯着孙女足足五分钟，盯得对方浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，终于不哭了，世界安静了。从战场上回来的纲手姬瞧着自家奶奶，画着最时髦的眼线，刷着卷翘的睫毛膏，眼影还是kiko的双色盘，在盘发下面露出一缕碎发，很明显头套下面才是真发，真发早就被剪短了。漩涡族本身就有驻颜之术加持，水户这神态哪里像个老妪，说她是少妇没准都有人信。

“奶奶，您想跟我说什么？”

“我想劝你多活几年，等我死了给我收尸。没发现千手家现在就剩你一个人了吗？”

细思极恐！木叶创始的千手一族如今真的只剩纲手姬一个了，宇智波好歹有个警备队呢，这TM什么神转折，二代目知道了会从坟墓里气得跳起来吧。

“小纲手，盛极必衰物极必反，人也如此，过哀过喜都会伤身，点到即止。”水户站起来转个身，“你瞧瞧奶奶我，活得多潇洒。”

“那是因为你谁都不爱！你没爱过人！”

“谁说的，我谈过好几段恋爱呢！我的前男友长得像沈巍，朱一龙你认识吗，可帅了！”

“我认识，那个演员嘛，很帅的！”

水户转念又很失落，“可惜他死了好久。我嫁过来以后就没联系过他，后来我皇妹在家书里说他已经死了，可惜那么帅。”

“你既然有男朋友为什么还嫁给爷爷？”

“老家穷，不嫁给木叶就要被人欺负过苦日子，我是公主，为国牺牲是我的义务。”

祖孙二人相顾无言，旧时代的女人呐，命苦。

 

总算等到这一天了，木叶高层下达通知，新的人柱力容器已经来到木叶。水户一瞧这小丫头的资料，居然还是以前老熟人的后代，再仔细阅读却发现老熟人一家都死绝了，除了这个小孩谁也不剩。

她和九喇嘛相伴几十年终于要分别了，她要死了。

这个木叶村里，九喇嘛是为数不多真心对她的，尽管小尾兽说话不好听，常常讥讽挖苦她，可是几十年来不可能没有半点感情，他们一起分享了无数只烧鸡、烤乳猪，建立在食物之上的牢靠友情。

“再见，九喇嘛。”

九尾很难过，它难得表现出不舍的情绪，“我不希望你死，你明明可以不死的，你还很健康，你还能活到120岁。”

“木叶不会允许你和一个120岁的老太婆相伴一生的。”

“你是我唯一不讨厌的人类。你是我见过最通透的人类。你是最会吃的人类。”九尾顿了顿，“六道仙人是仙人，不算人类。”

“哈哈，谢谢夸奖。”水户伸手摸摸狐狸头，“拜托你照顾一下那个小女孩，她傻乎乎的看上去什么都不懂，你要对她好一点。”

“为什么要我教，你来教她啊，你活着教她。”

水户的眼泪簌簌落下，“我不得不死，我太老了，该死了。我还没有看过东海，没看过北境的白雪，西岳的高山，你告诉我的那些世间美景我还剩好多好多没去看，活着来不及了，等我归为魂魄之时我会去看的。”

九喇嘛离开漩涡水户身体的那一刻，它感受到这具身体骤然冷却，僵硬无力，它的离开带走了这条鲜活的生命。它从玖辛奈的眼睛里看见水户的尸体，青紫色的，干瘪得像是一具干尸，眼睛睁大眼球突出……它不敢看了，再也不敢看第二眼了，它不断告诉自己，水户是自由了，她的灵魂终于自由了，没人能束缚她了。


	10. 宝可梦脑洞

【论坛体】好气哦！女鹅和她爹联手做掉我！

LZ好气哦！气得肝疼！蛋也疼！(｀ﾍ´)=3

今天女鹅兴冲冲来找我对战，小丫头片子刚刚通关一周目打赢四天王和冠军，以为自己很了不起，敢跟我对战？呵呵哒

为了让她知道人外有人天外有天，口袋妖怪游戏界不是那么好混的，我就跟她联机。结果当然是我赢啦~♪(^∇^*)我一只烈箭鹰搞死对面六只有木有，好久没杀得这么爽了。

结果，我家女鹅就哭了，哭唧唧。小丫头两幅面孔，刚刚跟我对战还牛X哄哄叉小腰呢，哭了吧哭了吧~ㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ

一个小时后女鹅举着3DS杀回来，说要跟我再比一次，不过不能跟上次对战使用同样的队伍。我很单纯地信了她的鬼话，没曾想一开局就蒙了，这战斗力跟上次完全不一样！我的烈咬陆鲨、快龙、喷火龙被对面的玛力露丽一拳头干死了，后续过程太惨我不想多赘述，死得渣都不剩。(ノへ￣、)

打赢之后女鹅屁颠屁颠跑没影了，我眉头一皱察觉不妙，跟在她后面。你们知道我看到啥？！原来上次她输了以后跑去跟亲爹卖惨，她爹也不是啥好人，提出跟孩子交换精灵，还教她怎么才能虐我，我被父女俩阴了。(´థ౪థ)σ

你说能不气吗！ ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃我家那位二百五还说我斤斤计较心眼小，对孩子都虐菜。大巴嘎，大混蛋，大白痴！（╬￣皿￣）＝○＃（￣＃）３￣）感觉这日子过不下去了！

_(¦3」∠)_求安慰，背叛我的老公孩子不知道如何与之过下去，我对这个尔虞我诈的世界绝望了！想离婚想要巨额赡养费。(✿◡‿◡)

 

1L

LZ全家都玩口袋妖怪，好羡慕，我老婆就不允许我玩游戏。

 

2L LZ

换个新老婆啊！或者找个新的蓝朋友~

 

3L

玩游戏的女生和玩游戏的男生在婚恋市场是两种生物〒▽〒

我也好想要个喜欢玩游戏的女朋友

 

4L

面对孩子稍微放一下水吧，小孩子的智力水平跟成人还是有差距的，无法精确计算属性配招伤害率，跟孩子较真不公平。

 

5L

如果我有女儿，我愿意带着我的神兽队跪在地上让她打，可惜我母胎单身至今没有女朋友。

论坛上玩游戏的女孩子明明很多，但是现实生活里真的很难找。羡慕楼主的老公能找到妹子愿意给自己生小猴子，一家人一起玩游戏真是太幸福了。

 

6L LZ

我女儿会算伤害率倍数，也懂各种特性和性格，她从小就玩。

另外，我不是妹子，是男的。我是家里第一个玩《Pokémon》的人，家人是在我影响下才接触宝可梦o(￣ε￣*)

 

7L

(ㅍ_ㅍ)LZ是木叶的？

 

8L LZ

本来就是木叶论坛，虽然外国用户越来越多，但大部分还是木叶人啊！

 

9L

难怪，木叶的LGBT家庭数量庞大。╮(─▽─)╭我就说世界上怎么会有妹子嫁给沉溺口袋妖怪的死肥宅还生孩子，死肥宅注定没有女朋友，哈哈哈。

 

10L

总结一下：

  1. LZ木叶村LGBT家庭，老公孩子热炕头
  2. 家人支持并陪他玩游戏
  3. 动不动就离婚赡养费作妖，实则根本不会离婚
  4. 此贴是为了秀恩爱，大家散了吧



大白天虐单身狗，你的良心不会痛吗！！

 

11L LZ

LS冷静，我没想秀恩爱，这个一点都不恩爱！我气都气死了。

 

12L

LZ“姐姐”，你老公帅不帅呀？

 

13L

LS的骚鸡你想多了，要是长得帅还会对老公发火吗？

 

14L LZ

麻烦姐妹们稍微收敛点，我不混姐妹圈的，不要叫我姐姐。

 

15L 我老婆的老婆叫琪亚娜

你好幼稚。这么无聊的事情都要发帖。

 

16L

(｀ﾟДﾟ´)ゞ事主来了？

 

17L

哈哈哈，LZ你老公的马甲好可爱哦~

 

18L LZ

你很烦，我发个帖你都要跟着，你是偷窥狂吗？滚啦！踹你屁股！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃

 

19L

我闻到了爱情的酸臭味，两位一把年纪、孩子都打酱油的人麻烦不要再虐我们这些单身小年轻好吗？(Ｔ▽Ｔ)还有，琪亚娜是我的老婆！我为了老婆氪金如土！

 

20L LZ

不许跟我抢老婆！另外，芽衣妹子是我的小老婆~

 

21L 我老婆的老婆叫琪亚娜

以后别用我的支付宝氪金，用我的钱养小老婆？潘金莲都没你能耐。

 

22L LZ

哎哟喂，大郎，该喝药了！

 

23L

两口子有话好说，别吵架。大家都是口袋妖怪训练师，与其吵吵闹闹不如来一场口袋妖怪对战，绿色环保还能有效解决矛盾。

 

24L

别听楼上胡说！！o(▼皿▼メ;)o我和前女友就是这么分手的，我被她的小精灵吊打，气得三天没理她，等回过神来她把我甩了。

 

25L

哈哈哈，LS活该，对战烂还小心眼，谁都甩你好不好。

 

26L 我老婆的老婆叫琪亚娜

拒绝，输了他要闹的，倒在床上打滚嗷嗷叫，拎都拎不动。┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌最近技术升级了，怂恿女儿跟他一起嗷嗷叫。

 

27L

不要虐狗！再这样我举报你！

 

28L LZ

死白毛，你什么意思啊？！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ我才不会输给你！分明是你自己输不起，要我哄你才对吧，混蛋！白痴！脑子积水！

 

29L

LZ老公是白毛？LZ还喜欢琪亚娜……这人对白毛多执念？（◑▽◐）好奇LZ自己是什么毛色？

 

30L

盲生，你抓住了华点！(o´▽｀o)

挺想看这两口子打双打，一边吵吵闹闹一边相互配合赢得胜利，老阿姨的少女心~

 

31L

这对夫夫真的不会自己先打起来吗？一言不合把己方精灵先干掉。貌似楼主老公的精灵还是专“攻”楼主精灵的属性，嘻嘻嘻。

 

32L LZ

感谢任X堂一直没研发双人合作系统。

 

33L

っﾟДﾟ)っLZ你不知道吗？你可是13级的资深账号了呀。

今年宝可梦忍界锦标赛开始改用双打模式，一个训练师选择四个精灵两两上场对阵。

老任现在主推的就是主机对战双打。

《Pokémon go》更新了联机模式，已经可以两两组队互相PK。

很多玩家还没上手，但是人一定会越来越多的。

 

34L 我老婆的老婆叫琪亚娜

可以理解，6V6单打已经被玩坏了，各种接力组合靠着血厚防高一局一小时起步，三局两胜制耗时太长缺乏观赏性。

主机上精灵对战2V2也罢，手游联机什么鬼，万一没配合好是不是要互相问候全家？【作者语：这个手游联机是我瞎编的，任X堂不做这种无脑设定】

 

35L LZ

游戏里NPC双人对战就算了，现实里也这么搞？老任你变了，学坏了！

 

36L

今年的忍界竞标赛还会专门举行一个双人手游对战表演赛，听说是官方邀请知名玩家携搭档进行表演赛，为的就是给新系统做宣传。可想而知以后掌机没准也这么玩。

 

37L LZ

我刚刚去翻了邮箱，真的有表演赛邀请(*´□`σ)σ

好纠结该不该去，真心不喜欢双打，然而官方给面子不好意思拒绝。

 

38L

(」゜ロ゜)」LZ太牛掰了吧！能被官方邀请的表演赛那不仅要有实力还要有名气，您到底是圈内哪位大神，我跟大神在同一栋楼里，那么近距离！

 

39L 我老婆的老婆叫琪亚娜

你只是想去今年的举办地水之国首都看水灵灵的美女。

 

40L LZ

顺带体验一把七星帆船酒店，亚特兰蒂斯棕榈岛和阿玛尼酒店。(*￣3￣)╭自从水之国挖掘出海上石油资源后，越来越土豪了，首都一眼望去全是钱搭起来的。

 

41L

楼里的各位是真傻还是装傻？

木叶、白毛、殿堂级玩家……官方认可的历届口袋妖怪大师里有谁，很明显不是吗！

他老公是谁你们心里没棵碧树吗？

 

42L LZ

啊咧，掉马了，溜了溜了。

——————

阳光、沙滩、比基尼美女，有钱、有娃、没老公，这还是人过的日子吗？分明是神仙过的日子啊！神仙都没这么好的日子！

泉奈抱着女儿在沙滩凹造型，一双写轮眼藏在大黑超下不停向四周扫射，像是在寻找猎物的某种肉食动物。

“左边那个红比基尼的怎么样？”

“背影很漂亮，正面……”肥大伸长脖子张望，“脸盘子好大，像个月亮。”

“pass！”老母亲疯狂摇头，转移目标，“白连体泳衣那个呢，五官身材都很辣。”

“妈妈你hold住吗？不要被人家反吃了。”

“开玩笑，我可是有八百万妈妈粉、姐姐粉的人。”奈奈把从怀里孩子放下来，“老规矩，事成之后带你去吃芭斯罗缤，双球。”

“OK~”

趁着白泳衣美女下水，泉扉套着小游泳圈悄咪咪跟在她们身后，见风浪合适稍微用水遁玩了点小花样，一个大浪把自己冲翻了，直接冲到目标美女身边。这时候就要考验演技了，二代目水遁的继承者装溺水，为求逼真还呛了两口水。美女和她的小姊妹们赶紧把孩子救了上来，肥大抱着她们一个劲儿哭，说自己好怕怕，走丢了。小萝莉楚楚可怜，谁看了都心疼，美女姐姐母爱泛滥各种抱抱安慰。

长江后浪推前浪，前浪死在沙滩上，瞧着女儿青霞曼玉般的演技，宇智波.杨天宝.泉奈为自己装哭都要眼药水的业务水平感到羞愧，忍界体验派演技代表宇智波一族为泉奈这个拖后腿的叛徒感到耻辱。围观一会儿后，泉奈换上一副心急如焚的腔调前去搭讪：哎呀你怎么跑这儿来了呀，我担心死了，一不留神你就乱跑。咦，这你家孩子啊？是、是我……表侄女。

你看看这个妈为了搭讪连女儿都不要了，内心在庆幸五火医术高超剖腹产没给他肚子上留明显的疤。泉扉觉得我妈开心就好，不在乎这些细节，专心配合老妈演戏，积极给正在看家的爸爸头上种草。

一来二去就熟了，交换一下微信号以后常联系，当然那是泉奈专门勾搭外人用的小号，玩咖常备五个号有木有！泉扉特殷勤送助攻，姐姐你们接下来去哪儿玩呀？哪家餐厅好吃、哪里好逛好玩？我们一起拼团吧，好不好？如此孝女感天动地，老母亲牛逼哄哄叉会儿腰，瞧瞧我教导有方！

几次操作下来，肥大明显玩腻了，再装溺水她真的惯性溺水你给你看。

“妈妈，我们去勾搭帅哥好不好，张震那种。”

“咦，你喜欢张震啊？”

“我喜欢沈炼。”

泉奈语重心长地说：“囡囡啊，男人都是大猪蹄子，男人靠得住母猪会上树。沈炼什么的你看看就好，《绣春刀1&2》才隔了三个月沈炼就移情别恋，花得很。”

“那我累了，给我多买一个芭斯罗缤，一共三个球。”

 

泉奈此次受邀前来参加宝可梦忍界锦标赛，顺带进行一个手游联机双打表演赛。嘴上说不喜欢双打，身体却很诚实地马上订酒店，水之国首都豪华酒店林立，五星级根本拿不上台面，六七八星才好意思站上台比一比。comic con以及宝可梦锦标赛使得旅游业陡热，所幸一般的死宅没钱享受七八星级酒店。

奈奈很理解官方希望他带老公出场，有话题嘛！然而他心里有棵碧绿的大树，带千手白毛打比赛，赢了谢天谢地，输了怎么办？老脸往哪儿搁 ？万一他俩一言不合吵起来咋办，没准看对方不爽指挥着口袋妖怪互殴啊，大水冲了龙王庙，自家怪打自家怪——丢不起那人！思来想去，女儿比她爹合适，愉快地决定啦~

母女在亚特兰蒂斯的万花镜餐厅吃着午餐，由于奈奈一言不合甜品拿太多，吃到最后有点腻了，本着浪费食物可耻的原则，女儿变为现成的垃圾桶。

“宝贝，这个酸奶冰淇淋我给你洒了满满的巧克力酱，我尝过味道超好吃的，给你~”

泉扉心知肚明地接过来，不情愿地吃干净，“你自己出来玩的话不就没人帮你吃了吗？”

“一个人吃不会一口气拿那么多。”泉奈挖了一勺没尝过的草莓慕斯，“趁你还愿意跟我出来玩，好好利用你一下，等你长大嫌我啰嗦不愿意跟我出来，我就只能自己玩了。”

“我不会嫌你烦。”

“少来，我小时候也跟你一样，成天粘着斑哥，他去南贺川钓凯子我都屁颠屁颠跟着。”老母亲表示往事不堪回首，“年纪一大就开始烦他，整天叨逼叨叨逼叨，长兄如母，犹如我更年期内分泌失调的老妈妈。”

肥大想了想，语出惊人：“那我长大生两个孩子陪你玩，你可以给他们吃不喜欢吃的东西。”

“孩子可以有，要不要找对象你可得自己想好了。”奈奈语重心长，“有钱有闲有娃没对象，神仙做梦都梦不来的日子。”

“记住了，要钱要娃不要结婚。”

 

comic con 当然要cos，你穿得正儿八经绝对会被群嘲，懂不懂行情，不懂就不要瞎凑热闹。谢天谢地谢祖先，肥大妹妹开眼了，老母亲终于能拿孩子为所欲为做自己梦寐以求的蠢事，比如让女儿穿上御神袍画上三道杠cos二代目火影，操作骚不骚，想不到吧~至于泉奈，他只要扮“宇智波泉奈”就够了，方便省事还有反差萌。实话实说，自打知道女儿是个白毛，他想这么干很久啦~

牵着女儿逛展览，好多木叶粉凑上来求合照，争着要抱抱小二火，小朋友软绵绵的实在太可爱~本来扉间粉就不多，加之一头白毛冷白皮要画浓妆，逛漫展脸上一层粉出了汗会糊的，很少有二火cos，还是这么萌的御神袍子扉，迷妹看到必须猛吸。

几个求合影的小姑娘红着脸问：“请问，可以拍亲亲照吗？”

“可以啊，让漂亮姐姐亲你一口。”泉奈二话不说把孩子递过去。

小姐姐们可热情，一人嘬一口，亲得肥大鼻子上都是个鲜红的唇印子，泉奈拿手机在一边拍得兴高采烈，拍了发朋友圈发微博。小朋友也很配合，喜欢的姐姐还会回亲一口，夸人家漂亮，亲得美女心花怒放，果然亲亲这事儿是看脸。

“那个……能不能让我们拍几张CP亲亲的照片？”小姑娘把孩子递回来时又恳求道。

美人儿的请求怎么舍得拒绝，肥大擦擦脸上的唇印子，搂着妈妈嘬一口。扉泉女孩们好激动啊，这么萌是要闹咋样啊，老阿姨的少女心被暴击一万点，烂在地上救不回来了。

“请演一段CP骚话好不好？”

姑娘们，要不是你们这么漂亮，如此得寸进尺的要求会被拒绝的有木有！谁叫我们肥大喜欢美丽的小姐姐呢，真相是小姐姐一人给了她一条费列罗，拿糖果把她收买了。

泉扉酝酿了一会儿情绪，“我该说什么啊？骚话要怎么说？”

“随便说什么都好，比如‘我叫扉间，我最喜欢泉奈了’，随便说点什么啦~”举着手机的姐姐从包包里冒出一个巨大的波板糖，塞进孩子手里。

“讨厌，对我家孩子这么客气~”奈奈顺手就把波板糖私吞了。

糖果被抢走，小妹妹有小情绪，张嘴就来：“你这个邪恶的宇智波。”

“呵，我怎么就邪恶啦？”

“你偷走了我的心，你是我的月亮与星辰，你将我留在冰冷的泥土里，我爱你却再也触不到你。”泉扉说这话时特别认真诚恳，说的跟真的一样。“这个世界上，我，千手扉间最喜欢你，比任何人都要更喜欢宇智波泉奈。”

奈奈笑得发癫，啊呜一口亲上去，“哈哈，你好骚哦~”

迷妹们表示这话骚断了我的腿，这年头的孩子张口就是撩，老阿姨的小心脏扑通扑通乱跳。扉泉常年吞刀子吞玻璃渣，突如其来一口糖齁死了有木有！心都要化了。

“你们拍的视频能不能发我一下？”奈奈打开微信示意要扫二维码加好友。

“好呀好呀，以后你们家孩子再出二火的cos记得发给我们看。太太你是哪里人啊，扉泉粉对不对，以后有空一起约出来看展，啃粮。”

“我、我不太萌真人CP……”我不萌我和我老公的CP，再说现在扉泉粉真的孤单寂寞需要抱团取暖到这个程度吗？“扉泉那么好磕吗？”

“一点都啃不动！”某位妹子痛心疾首，“柱斑鸣佐带卡动不动晒合照晒纪念日晒度假，我奈整天发游戏攻略，以前还晒娃呢，现在晒女儿捉的口袋妖怪，真人都见不着，聚聚年更微博，连根毛都没有。”

“我怀疑自己粉的是一对假CP。”

泉扉偷偷耳语，“你该不会真的忘了吧？”

“谁会记得这么鸡毛蒜皮的小事?每年复习一遍怎么踏进爱情坟墓的吗？”奈奈很心虚，“那、那啥，我家孩子要上厕所，先走一步。”

溜了溜了~

 

口袋妖怪对战这事儿就好比男人开车女人做菜漩涡鸣人搓螺旋丸，最忌讳旁人指指点点，赢了还好输了火气别提有多大，因此泉奈打比赛的时候女儿站在一旁竖的笔直，千言万语咽肚子里。看了两局以后泉扉觉得无聊，自己跑出赛场去玩了，反正开了眼有写轮眼内网，想丢也丢不了。

世上的事情如果没有凑巧那永远没有故事，没有故事就推动不了剧情，好比cos成幼体二火的肥大遇见了口嫌体正直背着老婆孩子自己跑来瞻仰《北方公园》主创二老的亲爹，实在不知道是该凑上去打招呼还是装作没看前，思来想去还是拍拍屁股走人避免尴尬，井水不犯河水，各自潇洒。

走出几步她即被提着衣领双脚离地，犹如菜市场的童子鸡。千手扉间仔细打量手里的小家伙，确认这是自家孩子而不是哪个平行次元的子扉落入凡间，啊呸，穿越时空。聚聚内心由衷佩服死去母亲的异域基因外加宇智波泉奈的化妆技术，两者结合的功效堪比Ctrlc+Ctrlv。

“肥大，你妈呢？”

“在打复赛，他让我比赛结束前回去就行。”孩子四肢腾空，张开双手示意要抱抱。

聚聚单手抱着孩子，近距离看这御神袍仿的还蛮逼真，“他心真大，把孩子搞丢么又要哭了，好了伤疤忘了痛。”

“不会的，写轮眼有内网。”肥大指着自己的红眼睛说，“你来干什么呀，你不是说很忙所以不想来吗？你……飞雷神翘班啊？”

“怎么说话呢，所长逢年过节不休息，一分加班费没要过，偶尔放一天年假是会死吗？”聚聚伸长脖子张望，“待会儿主创提问的时候我把你举起来，你肥手手举高点，事成以后给你买哈根达斯吃。”

“爸爸，他们是谁啊？”肥大指着舞台上的两个中年人。

扉间的心思全都在待会儿该把孩子以什么角度抛起来比较能引人注意从而被爱豆点名提问，不假思索地说：“《北方公园》主创。”

“呀，那么eric cartman来不来？”肥大眼中闪过激动的小星星。

老父亲慈爱地编出善意的谎言，“来了呀，我待会儿把你抛起来，你就能看到小胖子啦，记得喊响亮一点。”

事情的结果就是泉扉挥着肥手手在毫不自知的情况下被亲生的爸丢到半空中，没等自己反应过来，主持人就点了她的名字示意提问，聚聚表面波澜不惊内心乐得跟朵绽放的非洲菊一般，单手一个没接稳差点把孩子摔地上。吓个半死才意识到自己被骗了，见不到最想嫁的卡通人物以后，小妹妹累觉不爱，三个哈根达斯都弥补不了内心的创伤。

后续主创还送了小朋友一张签名，老父亲直接私吞连借口都没有。行云流水地将签名板收入囊中的诡诈模样让女儿想起妈妈抢走自己的波板糖，顿时理解什么叫“渣男与鸡如胶似漆，天生一对地设一双，互相为难内部消化”。

泉扉骑在爸爸脖子上，下巴抵着聚聚的头顶，一副生无可恋的模样，男人都TM大猪蹄子，男人靠得住母猪会上树，相信男人花言巧语的女人都会遭雷劈的。

“哈根达斯欠你的，回家给你买。”

“呵呵哒。”我信了你的邪！

“待会儿见到你妈别跟他说我来过，懂不懂，听话就再给你买个godiva巧克力吃。”

泉扉拽着聚聚的刘海问：“为什么呀？明天妈妈打决赛你也不来吗？”

“别拽，再扯要秃了！”扉间赶紧拍掉孩子的手，“他赢了看他嘚瑟，他输了还要拿我撒气，我是掘了千户坟还是夜闯寡妇门，要遭这等报应？”

肥大学着柱间大伯平日里的腔调说：“千错万错也是你先把人家肚子搞大了……”

一提这事儿扉间委屈，“别听你大伯瞎说，这事儿很复杂，你不懂。”

泉扉不管你委屈不委屈，依旧抓着聚聚的白毛，“明天你来看看妈妈啦，来嘛来嘛~”

“你求我呀~”

“哎呀~求求你嘛~拜托、拜托~”

撒娇的女人最好命，况且我们肥大妹妹这么软萌可爱，撒撒娇谁会忍心拒绝呢？

 

宝可梦对战不像电竞需要那么多设备，两张椅子一个对战连接器，双方选手自带3DS，最后再加个裁判，齐活！设备简单人可不简单，决赛双方一个是木叶首席神奇宝贝大师宇智波泉奈另一个是某某某，因为是忍者训练师的比赛，为了防止忍术开挂，裁判起码也得是上忍级别，除此以外还有全方位无死角的电子裁判，奈奈想说如果自己真的开幻术作弊，这些设备根本没用好嘛！

扉间飞雷神到比赛现场时才发现泉奈都打完一局要打第二局了，这尼玛速度太快了吧！后来一想这是双打，一局限时最多15分钟，再也不是那个拼体能消耗膀胱容量的单打赛制，一看赛报发现如果不是对手太菜的话，泉奈还真打得挺不错的。

在女儿撕心裂肺的夺命连环语音消息轰炸后，扉间很不情愿地溜到后台，一看傻眼——御神袍也就罢，这次无袖背心配高腰阔腿裤是什么鬼？TM裤腰带都快系在胸口了，再来一副黑框眼镜……惜命惜命。

“你妈搞什么鬼？”聚聚掏出手机对着女儿一阵猛拍，拿美图秀秀贴点给可爱的碎花贴纸发朋友圈，内心无数个“干得漂亮”，脸上苦大仇深MMB。

 “comic con的木叶官方周边店买的，买三送二，御神袍、战场甲胄装和千手族服送南贺川幼年装、黑色套头衫常服。”肥大越说越想哭，“昨晚上妈妈给我都试了一遍，还拍了好多照片说要做成小卡片转发抽奖送粉丝。”

“噗——”老父亲没忍住，笑出了声。

肥大呜呀哭出声，“人家才不要穿这么土见人！腰带系这么高，像个蛤……”

话还没说完，台下爆发出一阵高亢的声浪，其中还伴随着狂热粉的尖叫声。

“本届忍界神奇宝贝大师——宇智波泉奈！”

说时迟那时快，肥大嗖一声跳到亲爹怀里，脸紧紧贴在老父亲肩头，死活不肯下来，哭着闹着表示我丑，我不配出现在全忍界观众的面前，我是不会穿得如此土鳖如此难看上台，裤腰带系那么高绝逼是故意的。扉间很想说裤腰带真的只是巧合，战国时期蛤还不是蛤，可是女儿铁了心不听劝，工作人员都催着上台了，孩子妈在台上等急会喷火你信不信。

当聚聚抱着娃从后台走出来时，底下观众爆发出比刚才还要热情的尖叫声，官方比观众还激动，心想着你们家实在太客气了，全家上台给我们打免费广告，文案公关宣传乐得在被窝里都能笑出声，表演赛钓出这么大的鱼真是美滋滋。

奈奈瞪着眼像只角金鱼，“你来干什么？”

“肥大求我来的，谁让你把她扮得像个蛤，在后台都丑哭了。”扉间凑到泉奈耳边轻声补充道，“干得漂亮。”

“嘻嘻，过奖、过奖~”奈奈伸出手想接过孩子，待会儿还要跟打表演赛，结果肥大跟涂了强力胶似的死活不肯动，你拽她还哭，

“呜呜，我丑我肥我脸还大！”

这可很难办啊，对家选手和他的好基友等半天了，莫名其妙被近距离被塞了一嘴狗粮，现在你家孩子还不配合比赛。台下观众瞎起哄，要看扉泉联机，要官逼同死，也不知道是哪位艺高人胆大的粉头挥舞起荧光棒打起了扉泉call，一个人带动一群人。

扉间很无奈地掏出手机，颠颠怀里的肥大，“抱着你我没法打联机，乖乖下来好不好？”

泉扉探出一只小jio，打算从爸爸怀里爬出去，试了一下全程不露脸的操作有点困难，于是变换路线，踩着聚聚的肩膀骑他脖子上去了，小肉胳膊叠在爸爸头顶上，脸深深埋在胳膊里——这是觉得自己有多见不得人。

泉奈笑嘻嘻地拍照，“我可没说要跟你打比赛，别拖我后腿啊，不然烧了你。”

“唉，尽量……”感觉身体被掏空，心累。

 

四部手机下好最新版的《Pokémon go》，组队联机进入对战模式，每人选择两只精灵进行双打，三局两胜制。虽说是表演赛无关乎输赢，但是几分钟前泉奈才拿下冠军，奖杯和奖金都没颁发呢，万一表演赛输了那可真是丢脸丢到姥姥家，宇智波现任族长会气得爆万花筒开须佐你信不信。为了世界和平，扉间觉得压力好大，根本不能输。

聚聚犹豫着该从常用队伍里选谁上场，“你选哪两只精灵？”

“烈咬陆鲨和mega暴鲤龙。”

“哦。”

对手派出班吉拉加喷火龙，扉泉则是烈咬陆鲨和沙奈朵，可笑在于1:7的性别比例下，聚聚的超能女王沙奈朵居然是公的！女装大佬，讲究！奈奈怀疑自家这位是不是心理变态故意抓了只公的女王，哎哟，好恶心~

一开始的画风还算正常，可惜沙奈朵英勇就义，扉间只得丢出压箱底精灵帕奇利兹，搞笑的是白绒绒的帕奇利兹名叫“肥大”，导播很识时务地在大屏幕上给了泉扉一个镜头，打个字幕标明女儿跟精灵同名。骑在老父亲头顶的女儿无地自容，猛地扯了掉她爹一撮白毛。

观众和对手，包括泉奈自己一脸懵逼，对面高攻击强推意图明显你丫派个皮脆的是指望我一挑二吗？对于不理解口袋妖怪的观众我来打个比方，忍界神仙打架，对方是柱帝+鸣人，傻子都知道你得派斑爷+佐助才有可能硬抗，结果扉间把佐助换下场派了雏田……

泉奈气得恨不得当场换老公，咬牙道：“如果因为你的烂操作输掉，我须佐砍了你。”

“如果赢了呢？”

万万没想到，聚聚的帕奇利兹是超级辅助，无比生猛，运用“follow me”硬抗暴飞龙流星群不死嘲讽地吃大树果回血，协助泉奈的烈咬陆鲨强行推队，硬是拿下第一局。说得通俗点，你以为场上的是日向雏田，看着好欺负就群殴她吧，结果她是易容的樱哥，硬抗鸣人大招不死顺手给自己回个血，牛逼不牛逼？

第二局依旧如此，帕奇利兹凭借迷你的身躯硬是抗下对方输出大招，遍体鳞伤给队友争取时间拿人头。这种毫不为己专门利人的国际主义精神感动了在场观众、敌方对手，连泉奈自己都在内心留下宽面条热泪，好感度蹭蹭往上跑，顿时觉得自家男人无比可爱，回去睡一发，啊呸，成天想着睡觉，什么黄色思想。

全场最郁闷的要数泉扉，她从爸爸风骚的操作中预见了一个平凡的老父亲对女儿未来的殷切期望，我家女儿要能抗顶级大招不死淡定回血最后为了团队胜利英勇就义……难度太大，臣妾做不到。

——————————

【论坛体】✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿忍界神奇宝贝大师夫夫，扉泉女孩躁起来！

灭哈哈哈，一开始只是想去为我奈撑场子，没想到聚聚抱着娃上场了。

原以为聚聚这么严肃的人不会玩口袋妖怪，没想到操作这般风骚。

还在想扉泉整天不产粮是不是快要玩完了，没想到一发糖就官逼同死！

扉泉女孩们在哪里！让我看到你们的双手！

楼主现场拍摄的视频：传送门→

 

1L

┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~等了大半年终于有粮了，疯狂啃食

 

2L

聚聚的小白松鼠也叫“肥大”是不是，感觉好萌啊~爸爸眼中的女儿是只小松鼠，妈妈眼里的女儿是快龙，这反差巨萌！求肥大妹妹的心理面积~23333

 

3L LZ

没错，帕奇利兹出场的时候大屏幕还给了肥大妹妹一个镜头，我拍的很清楚哟~

孩子全名叫啥来着我给忘了(*￣∇￣*)

 

4L

(￣３￣)a坏人，我们宇智波泉扉妹妹不配有姓名吗？女儿迟早被夫夫俩玩坏！话说LZ有没有拍到cos成二火的肥大，听现场太太转播说，孩子被打扮成南贺川初遇时的子扉，无袖背心高腰直筒裤那身衣服，真的假的？

 

5L

天啊，太浪漫了。

 

6L

LS你确定这是浪漫而不是痴汉？(ŎдŎ；)

 

7L

(づ●─●)づ痴汉奈奈……不行了我脑子里冒出了什么好东西｡◕ᴗ◕｡

 

8L LZ

哈哈，是这样没错，可惜小妹妹嫌那身衣服太土气太丑，一直躲着拍不到正脸。前几天漫展的时候奈奈还抱着御神袍迷你扉到处逛，我有朋友拍到了，我去问问。

 

9L

太土气太丑，孩子真是有话直说¯\\_(ツ)_/¯聚聚听了会伤心的哟。

 

10L LZ

御神袍迷你扉来啦~我小姊妹说一开始根本没认出是母女俩，漫展cos太多了，回家一瞧才发现是本人，后悔没去要签名。(￣∠￣)ﾉ真是个白痴，我一眼就看出来是本尊，她怕是失了智，也许吃错药了。

我朋友还拍了一段视频，死都不肯给我，说要私藏。

【御神袍迷你扉+泉奈.jpg】

 

11L

23333我的朋友就是我系列

٩(๑>◡<๑)۶太可爱了，为迷你扉疯狂打call，抱住猛吸

………………

28L

(づ｡◕ᴗᴗ◕｡)づ我奈微博发视频啦，老阿姨心都化了。

传送门→

御神袍迷你扉对着泉奈说：我，千手扉间最喜欢你，比任何人都要更喜欢宇智波泉奈。

天啊，官方大手笔，官逼同死同不得不死！

 

29L LZ

ｄ(･∀･*)♪ﾟ我小姐妹说这段视频是她拍的哟，传给奈奈剪辑以后发出来的。

 

30L

这么说来她有奈奈微信咯？

 

31L

有啊，小号┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌加大号的话肯定当场发现身份了

奈奈说如果敢对外透露就拉黑她，好好保密就继续做朋友。

 

32L

0ДQ何等欧气，上辈子拯救了地球的粉丝。

我也想当这么幸福的粉丝。


	11. 新春特辑

新春特别篇

木叶老年大学教导处，已经退休的五代目火影千手纲手正焦急地等待着她的家长。今天，她又犯事了，是的，又、犯、事、了！

教导处的门被推开，四战boss宇智波斑，千手纲手名义上的家长，风风火火走进屋，随手给了孙女一记毛栗子。

“让你好好学习认真听讲，你怎么老惹事？一把年纪的人了，还要叫家长，你羞不羞？”

“还行……”

“没写作业还是上课玩手机麻将啊，如实招来！”

老年大学的教导主任递上一叠妇女杂志，毕恭毕敬呈到斑爷面前，低眉顺眼像个太监般回答：“启禀斑大人，纲手同学上课不专心听讲，明目张胆看杂书，还跟同桌嗑瓜子唠嗑影响班级纪律，多次劝阻仍不悔改，不得以请家长带回家好好教育。”

斑爷随手翻了几页杂志内容，不是杨幂刘恺威离婚就是痔疮的十八种预防方法，气得他老人家啪叽把杂志往桌上一摔，声音之大吓得五火虎躯一震，瑟瑟发抖。

“给你出钱读老年大学是让你学门手艺，陶冶情操，脑子不用要得阿兹海默！你瞧瞧隔壁那些老头老太，二胡钢琴国画，哪个不玩得有模有样。亏你还是火影，怎么这时候就比不过人家了呢？这是能力问题吗，态度问题！”

“我错了，我一定认真学习……”

眼瞧着斑爷火气消下去点，教导主任赶紧狗腿般凑上来：“斑大人，过几天就是老年大学新春演出，您和初代目大人要不要赏光来给纲手同学捧捧场？”

“纲手你要表演什么啊？”一听说孙女要表演，斑马上露出过年看亲戚家孩子背唐诗的幸灾乐祸，内心小激动~

“诗朗诵还有大合唱。”

斑挥挥手，示意五火别傻愣着，赶紧跟自己回家跑路：“行吧，我跟她爷爷商量一下，”

 

回到宇智波大楼，祖宗们对纲手同学进行了惨无人道的多方会审，对其不认真学习，上课划水摸鱼等恶劣行为进行严肃批判。旁听的还有纲手同学的小叔小姑与小表姑，希望三位长辈能从侄女身上吸取经验教训，引以为戒。

“不写作业，上课玩手机，扰乱课堂纪律打扰同学学习……”扉间聚聚瞟了眼侄孙女的老脸，“漩涡鸣人也不过如此。”

柱间笑嘻嘻打圆场：“哎呀，小纲手差得远呢，这不是还没在火影岩上涂鸦嘛~年纪大了偶尔放纵也难免的，好不容易熬到退休，你们说是不是？”

“我坚持不把孩子送忍校，生怕小鬼惹麻烦叫家长。”斑爷搂紧怀里的姐弟俩，“儿子女儿没惹事，孙女净给我添麻烦，隔三差五要去教导处捞人。”

“我说你们真是麻烦~”泉奈心不在焉地捏捏肥大的肉脸，揉一揉搓一搓，“纲手本来就不喜欢上老年大学，你们非要逼她上学，每天作业那么多，要书法要弹琴，能不厌学吗？”

然并卵，二奶奶说话不顶用，小纲还是被批斗。

批着批着，纲手一个动情，嘤嘤嘤哭了起来。纲手命苦啊，人家都是老来富贵真侥幸，偏偏她越活越坎坷，儿时白玉为堂金作马，万千宠爱集一身，除了逢年过节被二爷爷逼着表演背唐诗背九九乘法表，小日子美滋滋；少时起亲朋好友全死光，偌大的森之千手只剩她这么个独苗，四战还被斑爷当众diss天资不好浪费血统；熬到平安退休光荣身退，尼玛从天而降那么多便宜长辈，有事没事嘲笑自己嫁不出去忍忍也罢，活蹦乱跳三个小拉屎娃过年缠着你要红包，这要怎么破？现在更是得寸进尺，给她报了老年大学，懒觉都不能睡，周末还要在家画国画作业，忒心酸了。

“说你两句怎么就哭了，这丫头真是。”斑爷嘴上训斥着，手上递过一盒纸巾给小纲。

暮希从口袋里摸出一颗大白兔，塞进五火上衣口袋，“小纲吃糖。”

纲手抽泣着往嘴里塞糖，爷爷奶奶轮番安慰都没用，嘴里嚼着糖，口水都哭得快流下来了。

“小纲为什么一直哭，怎么才能让她不哭？”泉扉的肥手手拍拍聚聚，她觉得这事儿问老爸比较靠谱，因为侄女实在太吵了，有点烦。

“卖惨而已，千等万等盼着一句‘咱们不去老年大学上课’，归根结底是想逃学。”扉间打了个哈欠，“死心吧，老年大学是必须去的，没有商量的余地。”

一阵死一般的寂静……

泉奈捏了一下孩子爹的胳膊，“说什么大实话，小纲难得哭这么走心，配合点行吗？”

气氛，更加尴尬了……

纲手擦擦哭花的眼线，万分不爽地瞪了二爷爷一眼，啊呜一口又往嘴里塞了颗大白兔。二代目不为所动，低下头玩手机，鸟都不鸟她。

“既然你表现欲这么强，新春演出卖力点，我们全家给你捧场。”

完了、完了，偷鸡不成蚀把米，本想卖惨弃学，如今自己给自己挖坑，斑奶奶的话谁敢违抗，一家老小要来看自己画着大浓妆涂着大腮红站在台上诗朗诵，一头撞死的心都有。

 

木叶老年大学新春汇演，别人家的老头老太顶多只有两个小辈来，纲手不一样，她的爷爷奶奶领着叔叔姑姑，一家长辈给她这个小孙女捧场，还带了荧光棒来给她打call，坐在观众席最前排格外抢镜，想无视都不行。更可怕的是吃瓜群众见创设组齐聚，呼朋唤友召集家里亲戚来围观，幸亏老年大学早有准备，必须实名制人脸验票，否则不给进场。

四战之后迎来忍者退休大潮，老年大学顿时变得紧俏，其中也包括一直爱搞事的蛇叔。与浑水摸鱼的老同学纲手不同，人家蛇叔实打实的大学霸，从不拖拉作业，成绩顶呱呱。其实蛇叔很郁闷，战后被木叶派人严格监视相当于软禁，想重操旧业搞搞科学研究为村子科研做贡献争取减刑，木叶却表示我们不需要你了，二代目复活，你的level跟二火比起来不够看，二火家的老公鸡都能下蛋了，你能吗你能吗？你在家自己搞点科研小发明，比如恒温马桶圈啥的就够了，别再搞事情。闲得无聊的蛇叔只能报了个老年大学，学点才艺，没曾想在大学里还能跟纲手成为同学。

大蛇丸跟纲手在后台嗑瓜子背台词，准备室的门突然被打开，三个小屁孩鱼贯而入。

“小纲你什么时候上台？”光希拽拽侄女的衣摆，“坐着好无聊，想看你表演节目。”

“姑姑你要嗑瓜子吗，奶油味的可好吃了。”纲手赶紧用一把瓜子转移话题，笑着打哈哈。“快回观众席坐着，爷爷奶奶看不到你们要着急的。”

暮希回答道：“妈妈让我们来监督你没有临阵脱逃。”

“噗——”

“大蛇丸你笑个屁啊！”纲手抄起手里的香瓜子往蛇叔头上丢，丢着丢着灵机一动，“那啥啥，咱们班的两个节目是不是排在后面啊？”

蛇叔蹲下身专注地打量肥大的小鼻子小眼，心想不愧是我毕生爱豆二代目的科研成果，你看着这孩子鼻子是鼻子眼睛是眼睛，公鸡下蛋真是不同凡响！手不安分地想捏捏小朋友的肉脸试试手感，没曾想被纲手一拳头砸下来，打得脑袋嗡嗡响。

“我问你话呢！发什么呆！”五火收起拳头，“你跟班上同学说一下，咱们临时改改节目。”

“啥，这都排练好了你突然说要改？”

“我说改就改，出了事儿我负责。”五火暗搓搓指着三个小屁孩，“老娘非要让三个死小鬼给我表演节目，麻蛋，我小时候受的委屈一个字儿不少得讨回来。”

最毒妇人心、最毒妇人心啊！大蛇丸搞不懂，背个唐诗至于记仇到现在吗？话虽如此，在纲手眼中不光是一个九九乘法表那么简单，就好比你爸妈拿你的玩具送给隔壁熊孩子，外人看来只是一个玩具，对你而言是整个世界，说白了，心里有恨呐！

“他们同意吗？”

纲手一把搂过老同学，“你负责替我把事办了，我搞的定！”

“好处？”

“我不揍死你就是好处，快给我去！”

遥想初代三忍组里，大蛇丸是那个最先完成作业救济同学的学霸，自来也属于按闹分配获得老师关注的心头肉，而纲手么……顶级官二代兼坏事主谋。自来也皮实但是后台不够硬，真正的坏事儿都是小纲拍胸脯，一口一个我担着，总感觉有她保底心里踏实。现在人老了，自来也先走一步，只剩他俩，居然陡生一种回忆过去的感觉，仿佛儿时的夏天，纲手一耳刮子扇上来抢走了作业本拿去疯狂抄写。

挺好的，真的挺好的。

 

一波又一波的老头老太匆匆上台又速速退场，唱了半天大合唱还没轮到纲手他们班表演，台下的创设组对着节目表不耐烦地盼着自家孩子啥时候上场唱歌，这种家长想看孩子登台表演的心情无论你家孩子六岁还是六十岁都不会改变。

好不容易坐等小纲他们班上台，舞台灯光突然一暗，台下观众议论纷纷，好好的怎么停电?

“传说有个魔仙堡，有个女王不得了，每个魔仙得她指导，都盼望世界更美好……”

全场灯光刷地一起亮起，舞台上一排老头老太穿得想去央视老年歌唱大赛一般，长裙飘飘妆容端丽，然而他们唱的是巴啦啦小魔仙——这不是重点，重点是舞台中央有个小孩穿着水蓝

色的魔仙裙戴着蓝色假发，边唱边跳巴啦啦小魔仙舞，小屁股一扭一扭超级可爱~

“这是小纲他们班吗？节目单上不是这个。”泉奈戳戳身边的聚聚。

聚聚的目光短暂离开手机屏幕，“是他们班，C位是大蛇丸，小纲在最边上，你看口型都比同学慢一拍。”

斑爷年纪大了眼神不太好，得靠手机镜头当放大镜用，“我擦，这谁家的孩子啊？”

柱间配合着节奏打起call,“这小朋友跳的真好，每一步都踩着拍子。”

“……一种鼓励一点勇气，为这世界分享了奇迹——”

唱到高音的时候小朋友唱不上唱破音了，透过麦克风很响的一声啸叫。这下创设组听得清清楚楚，台上那个是自家孩子啊！外人分不出自家人还分不出吗！

“是……咱儿子？”斑爷对着台上的小魔仙猛拍照，“我突然发觉他这么可爱~”

暮希亲爹各种激动，“我们干脆把他送到木叶48当偶像C位出道走花路吧，好有天分哦！”

“阿尼甲你不要搞了，就这么一个儿子，他去当偶像谁来当族长。”扉间望着隔壁笨蛋爹妈甚是无语，儿子女装大佬跳小魔仙舞有什么好兴奋的，正常反应不该是担忧一下儿子的性别取向吗？唱跳得这么好肯定在家看着动画片演练多时，为什么不是女儿而是儿子上台，你们心里没有一棵碧绿大树吗？

“小魔仙正义的心不能改变~”

最后一句唱完，台上的小魔仙挥舞裙摆转了个圈圈，蓬蓬裙像绽放的花朵，随即扑通一声坐在地上，做了个花苞手托住自个儿的小脸蛋，可爱到爆炸。台下很多年轻的家属，深谙粉圈之道，挥舞荧光棒呼唤安可，有一些比较敬业的粉头还来了个骚鸡尖叫，很捧场。

“谢谢大家，拜拜~”

小魔仙对着台下飞吻挥手说再见，像只花蝴蝶飞回台下。

斑爷拽着柱帝一个劲儿激动，“我的儿子没有那么可爱~出道当偶像~”

“光看脸不看发型的话，光希暮希真是像，以前怎么没发现，果然这是看发型的世界。”柱帝沉思，“不愧是斑斑生的小孩，都像斑斑一样可爱呢~”

“长得像他有什么好高兴的，哭才对。”

泉奈死命一掐，“没人问你话，闭嘴。”

 

接下来任凭那群老头老太唱什么《黄河大合唱》、《登鹳雀楼》都及不上刚才的巴啦啦小魔仙，观众们光顾着低头编辑朋友圈、发微博，哪儿有心思听老东西唱歌？

朋友圈凑满九宫格还没来得及点发送，舞台的灯光再度熄灭，这又是哪家魔法少女下凡呐？

“为所有爱执着的痛/为所有恨执着的伤/我已分不清爱与恨/是否就这样……”

歌声响起，舞台边的猪佩奇，啊呸，鼓风机调到最大，台上那群老太太的白裙子吹得跟窗帘一般，脸上的褶子都吹歪了，纲手站在风口，吹得两条辫子往脸上打。

这时，舞台两侧各上来一个小女孩，一黑一白，乍一看分不清哪个是品如哪个是艾丽，仔细瞧瞧还是分不清，俩小孩面对面走到舞台中央，观众还以为这是要互相抡巴掌撕起来，结果她们一手牵着一手搭着——跳起了探戈！搞毛啊！洪世贤在哪里！

“那个白毛是不是肥大啊？”肥大亲妈举起手机，“她是品如还是艾丽啊？难不成是洪世贤？”

品如，不对，艾丽，也不是，肥大亲爹诧异道：“你还有心思管女儿是艾丽还是品如？”

“不然呢？”奈奈反问。

斑爷的镜头跟着光希左右移动，“洪世贤在哪里？”

“演洪世贤的那个刚刚去跳巴啦啦小魔仙了。”柱帝一语道破玄机。

《回家的诱惑》可谓是国民电视剧，从八十岁老妪到八岁幼女都知道，因此这首主题曲唱得比刚才好，格外动情，纲手居然跟得上班级大部队节奏不跑调。台下的观众非常投入地听着，不知不觉热泪盈眶，好像是自己老公被闺蜜抢了一般，掏出餐巾纸默默擦眼泪。

光希与泉扉跳得有模有样，转圈是转圈，扭胯是扭胯，争奇斗艳同时琴瑟和鸣，嗯？琴瑟和鸣？这部抢男人撕X番怎会有一种百合感？要死了！

聚聚可能是台下唯一一个看得心惊胆战的家长——为什么自家白白胖胖肉嘟嘟软萌的肥大会跟阿尼甲家的三岁看老便知长大后绝逼跟宇智波斑一样凶到暴娇的母老虎凑一块儿去？当然啦，聚聚也不是嫌弃自家侄女，只是……算了算了，就是很嫌弃，反正不能跟自家孩子放一块儿去，辣眼睛。

“颤抖的手却无法停止 无法原谅/爱成恨 终究 绝望”

 

凭借全班同学的走心演出和外援的帮助，纲手班如愿得到第一名，颁奖的时候五火硬是把C位的蛇叔挤了下来，牢牢霸占C位握着奖杯不松手。三个小孩也被她带了上来，台下闪光灯噼里啪啦闪，二火万分想冲上台把肥大那个吹得翘翘的品如头梳直。

“我要谢谢的同学，谢谢我的叔叔姑姑，让我实现了从小到大的梦想。”纲手死拽着话筒不放，谁敢抢打谁，“希望新的一年大家红包多多，赌运亨通！谢谢~”


	12. 韭菜割完一茬又一茬

12韭菜割完一茬又一茬

千手扉间老说宇智波泉奈作天作地不作不快乐，没曾想这句话如今可以毫无保留地套用在自己身上。从镜子里来看，满脑袋的白毛将近一大半都被烧焦碳化，以头顶为圆心呈圆形向外扩散，好似日本民间传说里的河童，光秃秃的天灵盖配上放射状的炸毛。

“唉~”

泉奈用手指弹了一下聚聚的脸颊，嘲笑道：“叹什么气，自找的。”

罪魁祸首，宇智波家的肥大，坐在小板凳上吐着泡泡，噗嘟噗嘟，五彩斑斓的泡泡飘呀飘，飘到老父亲的眼前，在光线下折射出彩虹的七色，随即啪一声炸开。

“肥大你瞧瞧你干的多漂亮，阿不，干的什么屁事儿。”娃妈把孩子抱起来，近距离欣赏一下烧焦的头顶，“头皮都烧伤了，以后张不出头发来的，你希望一个秃顶的爸爸给你开家长会吗？”

“不希望……”肥大用肥手手拽了一下碳化的发丝，果然轻轻一碰就稀稀拉拉呈粉状掉了聚聚一肩头，“我不是故意的。”

“我们可以换个新爸爸呀~你是要休杰克曼还是吴彦祖啊？冯德伦也是可以的。”一提到换老公，泉奈乐得合不拢嘴，说得好像今天离婚明天就能嫁给吴彦祖似的。

“你够，消停点。”扉间万念俱灰地摸摸头顶，哎哟喂，疼，灼烧的那种疼。

事情起因于扉间日常拿自家孩子做实验，反正女儿不要钱，随便使唤咯。这孩子不是既能喷火还会吐泡泡吗？各位发挥一下想象力，一锅子水加上一把火是什么？开水啊！这项技能要是练成了，往日常生活说，泡茶泡杯面冲热水袋不需要电热水壶；往自主创业来说，那不就是活体温泉，走到哪儿挖个坑，喷个开水竖个牌子就能开露天温泉营业创收；真要是那天研究所热水器坏了，直接把孩子抱到水箱那里喷开水就行，不慌。妙啊，这孩子真是块砖，哪里需要哪里搬。

扉间想多了，泉扉还没天赋异禀到张口即是90°以上热开水，三分钟泡好一碗日清拉面。小朋友难以理解要如何同时启动两种系统，憋了半天连个屁都喷不出。老父亲自然不会揠苗助长强人所难，喷不出以后再练练呗，没事儿~

他转身的一瞬间，后脑勺毫无征兆地被点着了，幸亏二火艺高人胆大，眼疾手还快，否则烧掉的就是整颗头。肥大妹妹也能小小年纪达成弑父弑亲成就，成为一个合格的宇智波，没准还能开万花筒，咦，这么说来没被烧死颇为可惜啊。

按理来说，这种烧伤直接找柱帝或者鸣人回复一下就好，不过聚聚是个认真不划水的科研人员——伤痕是第一手实验数据啊，怎么能随便修复，暴殄天物。于是乎，忍着吧，反正千手的恢复力强，秃就秃，顶多每天带个帽子出门。

泉奈本就对娃爹拿孩子当玩具乱做实验颇有微词，被烧纯属活该，你现在还能怎么办？剃了呗！您老坚持自我恢复的，那为妻这就拿把剃刀来为您剃度出家~

家里正好有一把婴儿电推子，低噪安全易水洗，奈奈至今还会用它给孩子修修发际线。废话不多说，泉奈站着扉间坐着，前者从身后一把捏住后者的下巴，腾出的手挥舞着电推子张牙舞爪尤胜剪刀手爱德华，嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱——聚聚从女儿捂着眼睛不忍抬头的悲怆中预感到一世英名怕是毁了。

泉奈心疼地摸摸光秃秃的黑白两色的脑袋，递上一面镜子，担忧道：“我的天哪，你的头皮长的回来吗？”

扉间透过镜子一照，瞬间炸毛，“我让你把烧焦的头发剃掉，你把我白头发都剃了？！别说你不是故意的！”

“我真……噗，是故意的。”奈奈一边笑一边掏手机，“拍个照发朋友圈~”

“你敢发我跟你没完！”

察觉到扉间真的有那么点生气，奈奈笑嘻嘻地摆摆手安慰道：“你可以cos X教授嘛，我负责帮你推轮椅，需要我配合你cos成万磁王吗？”

“不要靠近我，离我远点。”

可怜归可怜，泉奈一边用美图秀秀P图一片调侃：“话说你这瘦长条配上小光头，远看跟金针菇一样，就是那种经历过消化道原封不动拉出来，头上还带点屎的金针菇。”

“离婚吧，抚养权归我，其余啥都好说。”

完蛋了，老公因为没有头发要跟我离婚，要怎么挽救婚姻？

 

失去头发的秃子木叶研究所所长一气之下给所里从前台小妹到保洁大妈都放了一个星期的假，研究所的小伙伴们都惊呆了——所长没有吃错药吧，以前恨不得我们365天全年无休，如今突然放假，是不是吃喝嫖赌欠了3.5个亿准备带大姨子，啊呸，带上老婆孩子跑路啊？后来一看泉奈整天上蹿下跳在村子里抓口袋妖怪，这才安心，老婆还在，应该没卷铺盖跑路。

一周之后，千手扉间的头皮恢复得差不多，医疗记录也全部归档存储，然而问题来了——一根头发没长。这不可能啊，头皮毛囊再三确认过没问题，咋就是不长头发呢？你好歹长了再掉也比不长好啊，你说是不是？

眼瞧着假期结束要上班，自己也躲在实验室整整一周没回家，阿尼甲天天发微信催他去老年棋牌室打麻将，快要瞒不下去了啊！

戴假发？没那么逼真的；戴帽子，忒刻意了吧？坐在轮椅上学X教授？开玩笑，咋不去cos一拳超人呢！罢了罢了，真男人就要经得起发型的糟蹋，光头就光头咯，聂远光头不也挺帅的嘛。

回归上班第一天，所长召集各部门干部开了个例行会议，咳咳，所长本人光头出席。你别说，高智商科研人员素质就是不一样，开会全程与平日里别无二致，一个赛一个严肃认真，仿佛他们的所长从一出生就是个秃子而非临时掉光头发，专业素养令人敬佩——才怪！当天上午开的会，下午全木叶都在盛传一件事——千手扉间得癌了！

为什么所长突然给我们放假？因为他得癌症万念俱灰。为什么所长剃光头？因为化疗。一百多岁的人怎么说得癌就得癌？不然呢？整天泡实验室里他不是高危人群吗？

霎时间，整个木叶笼罩在一种奔丧的氛围中。

成千上万的粉丝涌入千手扉间的微博底下留言点蜡烛，你说你留言鼓励二火战胜病魔也罢，你点蜡烛作甚，就差没写个“”RIP”祝二代目一路走好了。聚聚这边缅怀完，出门右拐找泉奈，人家老公还没凉透呢，粉丝们已经想象宇智波现族长年轻孀居单亲带娃的悲惨生活，纷纷表示奈奈妈妈你要坚强，粉丝永远是你的后盾！宇智波女孩养你啊！

微博服务器挤爆。

一开始泉奈并不知情，他点开微博的时候服务器早瘫痪了，所幸樱哥等站在八卦前沿的小姑娘微信发消息，奈奈这才晓得自家那位病入膏肓命不久矣，抱着孩子就冲研究所见老公最后一面。

“白毛你不能死啊！女儿还小啊，不能丢下我们孤儿寡母啊！嗷嗷——”泉奈拽着聚聚疯狂晃动，把人晃得像个不倒翁，“我不催你交公粮了，你不要死啊！我的婚姻状况栏里只能有离异不能有丧偶啊！”

“我擦，你搞什么鬼？”

夫夫二人交换一下情报，这才发现乌龙闹这么大。谣言止于智者，始于智障，但你无法阻止盲目的群众跟随一堆智障一起吃瓜你能怎么办？等微博服务器回复以后发布一个不一定所有人都相信的声明，爱信不信。

 

又是一周过去，依旧一根头发没长，扉间绝望到淡定，已经开始物色买轮椅的事情。木叶人民已经认定二代目命不久矣的事实，泉奈一天能接到十几个殡仪馆、火葬场和墓地的推销电话，最搞笑的是珍X网在这个节骨眼上就给他推销再婚对象，这是把他宇智波泉奈当潘金莲了吗？

柱帝很想帮亲弟弟解决一下秃头烦恼，但是当他看到好事群众把扉间的脸P到琦玉老师脸上，害得自己搂着斑在床上笑得花枝招展久久不能释怀，顿时决定let it go，反正有需要的话扉间自己会开口的，没说就是不需要，着什么急啊~

面对老父亲的消沉，老母亲意图绽放人生第二春，家里伯伯舅舅一个比一个不靠谱，泉扉决定做些什么挽回颓势。再这么下去爸爸绝对会忘记之前答应买游戏的承诺，你能指望一个黯然消沉的老秃驴记得什么诺言？没错，只是为了新游戏，并不是为了弥补自己烧掉爸爸头发的错误，并不。

泉扉扒在卧室的门框上，偷瞄着坐在办公桌前阅读文案的聚聚，对方神情肃杀好像文件上的每一句话都欠他钱，他看孩子妈刷自己支付宝氪金养奇迹暖暖都没有那么恼怒。

“爸爸，你今天回家吗？”肥大小声问，“你好久没回家了，妈妈每天晚上要和我挤一张床，有时候还会把我踹下去，很痛的。”

聚聚头也不抬回答：“你直接让他滚回主卧就可以了。”

“可是……”小朋友欲言又止，“我俩都很想你，你不要整天呆在研究所不出门嘛。”

“拒绝，你妈可以宅家打游戏我为什么不能宅实验室？”很好，有理有据。

“你是在介意没有头发吗？”

“不，我只是认为一个病入膏肓的癌症病人不该随便乱出门。”

追本溯源是介意秃头。

泉扉在床头柜的抽屉里找到了那把万恶的电推子，质量上乘，从小用到现在。她按下开关，一只手将额前的头发向后捋捋，毫不犹豫地用电推子在脑门上推开一条“康庄大道”。很好，救都救不回来。她粗略地推了几条，由于没有镜子全凭手感，一只手摸着脑袋，另一只手紧紧跟随着将所接触到的毛茸茸的有头发的部分通通剃干净。肥大的头发不少但也禁不住这般大刀阔斧地剃，一下子全没了。她摸摸自己有点扎手的脑袋，考虑着要不要用脱毛膏把发根一起除了？

在此之前，她需要炫耀一下自己的战果。

肥大屁颠屁颠蹦到书桌前，下巴靠在桌边，“那个……现在我们可以出去玩了吗？”

聚聚的目光从书页上移开，一口老血差点喷涌而出，“你、你做了什么？！”

“剃光了呀~”小朋友戳戳脑门，“和你一样。”

老父亲差点哭晕在厕所里，拽着孩子的手大步流星迈进卧室——全是头发，地板上、床头柜上，整张床上铺满了银白色的发丝，长短不一，纤细柔软。电推刀横躺在地板上，上头还缠绕着几根长发，显得如此耀武扬威。

”你为什么要这么做？”

“请不要难过了，我现在和你一样，我一点也不难过。”肥大捡起地上的头发，长长的一根，“我的头发比你的要长，但我知道它们总有一天会再长出来。头发就像韭菜，割完一茬又一茬，只不过韭菜还能下饭，韭菜炒蛋很好吃。”

聚聚哭笑不得，“你不觉得光头很丑吗？”

“我只是觉得夏天会晒冬天会冷，但是可以打阳伞、带帽子，所以没关系。”小朋友扬起下巴，“千手一族嘛，头发也比别人长得快，到了夏天没准比之前还要长。”

“可是我两个星期以来一点都没长。”聚聚发现这个事实好像也没那么吓人了。

肥大尴尬地抿抿嘴，“其实……可以换个洗头膏。”

“哈？”

“奈奈妈妈把薇姿脱毛膏跟洗头膏换了换，那种强效脱毛膏。”女儿可怜巴巴地恳求道，“别说是我说的哦，妈妈让我保密的。”

“我擦！”

“还有一件事，妈妈前天给我买了新的发绳，现在看来要过很久才用得上。如果回家他生气了，你要帮我挡着，行吗？”

“成交。”

一大一小两个光头手拉手离开木叶研究所，路上行人匆匆赶着回家烧饭，压根没人去关注他们。嘛，头发只是头发而已，总会长的，好比韭菜割完一茬又一茬，子子孙孙无穷尽。如果真的长不出来了呢？可以买假发嘛，红的黄的蓝的紫的，一天一种颜色。

当然啦，回到家以后孩子爹妈吵架吵成什么样就是另一回事了，家务事不去管。


	13. 小伙伴的肛裂梗

　小伙伴的肛裂梗

　　木叶时间早晨五点，太阳未出天还未亮，宇智波泉奈醒了。

　　他伸手一摸，嗯，很好，身边躺着个人，再一摸，手感很熟悉，是自家那个不要面孔的欠公粮不交的死男人——白毛休年假，不上班，嘻嘻嘻，不好意思，一时激动笑出了声。

　　你说这太阳公公还没露脸，屋外鸟儿叽叽喳喳叫着，啊呸，迎着春，实实在在是做点世间不该会有的yin乱之事的大好时光啊！

　　那兴奋、那雀跃、那蓬勃！犹如古早韩剧《美女的诞生》中得知可以跟老公啪啪啪的韩艺瑟，容光焕发，整个人都好了！

　　泉奈掀开被子，一个翻身跨到扉间身上，两只咸猪蹄一只从上往下，一只从下往上，仿佛清晨打扫街道的垃圾车启动着两侧的大扫帚，一阵狂风卷落叶，里里外外都摸个透。哎呀，这手感，这肌肉，哈喇子要留下来，灭哈哈哈——

　　“滚!”

　　半梦半醒的扉间伸出一只胳膊，不偏不倚抵住泉奈的下巴颏，奋力一推，成功将人从自己身上推开，咕噜噜差点没翻下床。他眯开一条缝，确认泉奈没摔下床，不至于气得喷火之后，翻身拿被子蒙住头，继续会周公。

　　奈奈的内心是崩溃的，神情是懵逼的。怎么肥事？白毛你很跳啊，居然敢说滚，还敢动手推？交公粮是一个配偶应尽的生理义务你懂不懂？老子就想大清早为爱鼓掌你有意见吗？面临顶点挫折放弃的宇智波不配叫宇智波，写轮眼想啪的男人没有啪不到的！

　　奈奈越挫越勇，二话不说掀开被子，将之像甩印度飞饼一般朝地上一丢。棉被落地，扉间打个哆嗦，拿枕头蒙住脑袋不动如山，估摸着是在学鸵鸟，以为把头埋起来便能逃避现实，真是想得比李嘉欣还美！

　　“扉间~”泉奈嘴上发着嗲，手上可狂野呢，粗鲁地将人拽平，仰面朝上，自己整个人压上去，直接骑在对方腹部，完美。

　　“我好不容易才休年假，我要睡36小时，不要烦我。啪啪是不可能的，心累。”扉间一串跑语连珠，脸臭得像一坨翔。

　　“开什么玩笑，休假不是意味着从早上八点干到晚上八点一口气不带歇吗？想睡过去？放屁吧你！”

　　“那你也不要大清早五点多发春啊！再让我多睡一会儿啊！”白毛抓狂，“我好想周公，我好想他啊——”

　　“啊，你不想我你想别的野男人！”

　　然并卵，扉间眼睛一闭发出均匀规律的呼吸声，丢下身上的娇妻奈去梦里跟不知道长啥样的周公打得火热。泉奈一阵喊一阵摇，完全没反应，试着撸撸白毛的鸡儿，直接被一脚踹下床，咕噜噜摔地上。

　　册那，暂时先放过你丫的，容你养精蓄锐多睡一会儿，然今天必须把公粮交出来。

　　泉奈抱着被子爬回床上，继续睡继续睡。

　　

 

　　“起床啦——交公粮——”

　　千手扉间的耳边回荡着如此可怕的叫床，啊呸，起床铃，宛如地狱魔鬼的催魂音。他睁开沉重的眼皮，对上一双血红色的卡姿兰大眼睛，而卡姿兰的主人一手举着一台手机，两台iPhxne显示当前已是早晨八点，并且齐声高歌催促他起床交粮。

　　啊，我的手机啊，你为何背叛我跟魔性的宇智波站在一起，还他妈被录下音频当闹钟催自家主人起床——手机密码该换了，nnd。

　　“我的态度很坚定，公粮不可能交的，我要睡觉。”

　　“你确定？”哎呀，宇智波泉奈的写轮眼变幻无穷，转得比大风车还要快。

　　白毛心想这事态貌似蛮严重，惹不起但他躲得起，悄咪咪结印打算飞雷神遁找个没人的地方再睡一会儿。

　　“你敢飞雷神遁这事儿性质就变了！”奈奈咬牙恶狠狠地说，“直接遁去民政局领绿本本，离婚钱你出，孩子归我，你还得赔我青春损失费！”

　　“别闹了，我俩都能拿养老保险的老古董还有青春啊？”嘴上这么说，手上的印已然放下，“你的青春值得赔偿，我的岁月任你耽误？双标。”

　　 泉奈毫不理会这种无用的狡辩，小爪爪作势一记抓奶龙抓手，没曾想却被白毛挡在半空中，死死钳住。MLGJB，抵抗如此顽强，这节奏是要开须佐霸王硬上弓啊，可为了跟男人睡个觉就开大招，说出去好没有牌面哦，有点丢脸。

　　“你给我松手！不要逼我开大招！”

　　“拒绝——”如此歇斯底里，如此撕心裂肺，如此贞洁烈夫，真值得一座贞烈牌坊。

　　泉奈青筋都TM快爆了，“我娶你何用，不能睡的男人要来干嘛！”

　　“我这个月又不是没交公粮！你黄世仁压榨杨白劳啊！”

　　“TM这个月都要结束了你交粮的次数一个手数的过来，自然灾害吗，才这么点公粮！你丫个白毛女喜儿，我黄世仁大爷今天非把你从早上艹到晚！”

　　千手白毛好歹退休前也是火影楼上班的那个水平，在巨大的求生欲驱动下，查克拉猛然爆涨，一把将骑在身上的宇智波小辫子推开，自己咕噜噜翻身滚到床下地板上。好累啊，休年假比上班还累，突然想回去上班。

　　夫夫二人中间隔了一张床，面面相觑，杀气腾腾，势要你死我活，气氛非常紧张。

　　泉奈撑着床沿，架势仿佛辛弃疾那句“把栏杆拍遍”，内行人可以感觉到他周围蒸腾的查克拉，外行人直接用肉眼观察到具象化的查克拉外壳，即便开大招很不要脸，但是男人不交粮这事儿要命，脸和命孰轻孰重。

　　“你冷静，我不想大清早跟你打架。”白毛心好累，从头到脚，由内而外生出一种无力感，颓颓老矣何苦折腾。

　　陈冠希老师年轻时再厉害，年纪大了不也跟某个长相很村姑很man，靠前夫花钱走维密买通稿挤兑刘雯的女模特在一起了吗，柏芝阿娇哪个不比女模特靓，结果陈老师这位摄影师还是在这块暗礁上沉船，这说明啥？年纪大玩不动了，赶紧从良。

　　奈奈强压住怒火，尽量克制道：“说个理由出来，我看情况决定怎么折腾你。”

　　“主观上不想。”真诚实，诚实地令人火大。

　　“当年轻伤不下火线，TMD一个月没安全措施的都能啪17次，我俩婊子配狗天长地久渣男与鸡如胶似漆，你现在说你戒色了！”泉奈直接跳到床上冲过来，“唬谁呢，唬谁呢！你什么时候痿的我怎么不知道！”

　　扉间向后退一大步，“曾经没小孩没家要养，精力比较旺盛，靴靴。”

　　“狗屁，你丫这叫骗婚，借种生子生完想跑啊！”泉奈步步紧逼，一寸不让，“我也养家也带小孩，我怎么没累趴下呢，你又不是精二的卡卡西！”

　　“您老谦虚了，被骗精骗炮的苦主应该是我吧？”

　　“呦呦呦，你还有脸委屈！”　

　　泉奈死死环住扉间的腰，手钻进裤腰带里摸摸索索往下游，顺道捏了两把白毛的屁股，眼瞧着胜利就在前方，啊，胜利的公粮！

　　“松手，我肛裂，啪不动。”

　　……

　　肛、肛裂？肛裂！肛门开裂的那个肛裂吗？！！

　　一阵沉默，沉默是今晚的康桥，悄悄是离别的笙箫。

　　等等，慢着，仔细想想事情好像哪里不太对啊？肯定哪个关键点出现了问题，绝壁有问题。

　　这个CP名称是叫扉泉吧？不应该是扉间出鸡儿泉奈出屁眼吗？千手扉间肛裂又有什么关系呢？他鸡儿又没裂，你说是不是？

　　再等等，好好的一个1，怎么就肛裂呢？怎么会肛裂？多饱满圆润的肛门，为啥它就裂开了，是怎么一个过程？

　　难不成、难不成……

　　“你是不是在外头做0？”

　　“哈？”扉间心想这啥跟啥，肛肠问题怎么扯到这事儿上去的？

　　“嗷嗷——你个不要面孔的死男人，你在外找野男人是不是，体会到男人的好然后做0被人艹是不是，然后你肛裂了，在家不愿意交公粮不愿意做1了是不是！”泉奈已疯，“混蛋啊，在家做1在外做0，两面三刀，鸡儿竖不起，屁股撅得高。你说，你在外叫哪个野男人老公！你BLXXD账号多少！”

　　“你要不然吃个早饭冷静一下？”

　　“冷静个屁啊，没法冷静——”

　　泉奈伸手去扒裤子，扉间拽着裤子死都不让扒，两人就裤子该往上还是往下进行着激烈的实践讨论。

　　“我不信你肛裂，你脱下来给我看！”实践是检验真理的唯一标准，眼见为实。

　　“吃饱了撑的啊，骗你说我肛裂！”白毛负隅顽抗严防死守，“侬消停点好哇啦，侬要做啥体我清楚得很好嘛，把裤子脱了么你一屁股坐上来自己动咯？滚，裤子是不会脱的，死都不会脱，痴人说梦！”

　　小辫子身高四舍五入170，白毛四舍五入180，然而在巨大的悲愤之下，170的矮子陡然生出一股力量，一咬牙把180的男人从背后抱了起来，怀中抱妹杀的那种环抱，双脚离地的那种。聚聚感觉有点虚啊，要做啥、要做啥？婚内强奸也是强奸，这是违法犯罪行为，这是家暴，不可以的！不要逼他找木叶1联投诉啊！

　　扉间晃荡着两条大长腿吼道：“放开我——婚内强奸是犯法的，放开我——”

　　“你叫啊，你叫破喉咙也没人救你的！你这只骚鸡在外喊人老公被人艹的时候有没有想过我！你还有脸叫，叫床吧你！”

　　“污蔑！造谣！”

　　须佐来了，须佐爆开了！哎哟喂啊，大白天室内就开大了，玩得真激烈！须佐将聚聚整个人按在地上，后脑勺磕在床沿上，稍微加大点力度便能按成一块千手肉饼。奈奈跨坐到聚聚身上，一脸大奶捉奸在床的肃杀，望着眼前这个男人，愤怒之中竟然冒出一股悲凉，回想起他俩认识至今多少个年头，中间还死过一回再复活，一路下来堪称两万五千里长征，太艰苦不易了。此时此刻，那个跟他南贺川幽会、战场上互砍、地府两相望、复活以后领证拿红本本的男银，去给外头的小婊砸做0，艹到肛裂，泉奈自己这些年来都没有肛裂过啊，油然而生的羡慕嫉妒是怎么一回事？

　　“你作为一个1凭什么肛裂，你凭什么你肛就裂了？你、你、你这个月都没上我几次，你、你就肛裂了！”奈奈呜呜咽咽说到动情处哭出声，“你怎么可以这样！”

　　“有什么好哭的，抱抱，不哭不哭~”肛裂菊花疼的聚聚实在搞不懂自己都还没哭呢，泉奈有啥好哭的？

　　扉间抱着泉奈，须佐再从外将二人牢牢箍紧，三个人仿佛一个紧致的寿司卷，一层裹一层。

　　奈奈哭的时候手也没闲着，磨刀不误砍柴工，哭泣不忘睡老公，他在外找野男人这件事情稍后再说，把炮打完一切好说。聚聚意识到不对头，搞半天哭泣只是苦肉计，大意了大意了，居然轻信邪恶的宇智波。如此下去清白堪忧，休个年假却被榨干累死说出去晚节不保。

　　“泉奈，凑过来一点，有话跟你说？”

　　“嗯？”

　　小辫子附身低下头，万万没想到，白毛对着他下嘴唇就是一口，尼玛咬得很痛有木有！一阵吃痛之下，须佐的牵制稍微松动，聚聚跟肛门着了火般推开身上的泉奈，在地板上滚了两下退出包围圈，感觉捡回一条老命。

　　奈奈捏捏嘴唇发现有血丝，“你丫敢咬我！果然是在外头做0做骚了，以前你都不给我口的！”

　　实锤啊！这尼玛实锤！这波骚操作分明就是只大骚鸡！外头那个小贱婢挺会调教的啊，真该约出来取取经。

　　两个人你追我赶，追逐打闹，抄起眼前所见之物各种砸各种丢。你瞧这高达手办飞得多像一个苦无，在空中解体了呢，不知道能不能粘回去，再看看这瓶资生堂红腰子精华在空中飞出的弧线是多么美丽，与它肩并肩的是SKII神仙水，总之都很贵。

　　啪叽——

　　由于抛投过高，再加上其他干扰物过多，扉间居然失手了！他接住了神仙水和红腰子，却没接住泉奈扔过来的CPB晶致乳霜和自己的资生堂时光琉璃御藏臻萃紧肤精华液，那玩意儿每瓶两千多，这岂不是要命了！两瓶东西砸破阳台窗户，抛物线特别精致好看，即将跌下楼去，碎碎平安。

　　二人一齐推开阳台窗户冲了出去，扉间跑得比较快，大半个身子探出阳台，左手右手一个慢动作，将两瓶大宝贝儿攥在手心里，随即整个人重心不稳也顺势往下掉，泉奈赶紧从背后抱住他，将其连带着手上的精华液拽了回来。

　　差点一失足成千古恨，CPB和资生堂比交公粮重要多了，去他的公粮。

　　

　　“嗨、嗨~”

　　嗯？啥声儿？

　　一转头，隔壁某个踩着小板凳趴在阳台上看戏的小白毛心虚地挥舞她的小肥手手，越挥越尴尬，心想着为啥要说嗨呢，这视线好刺眼我承受不来。小朋友嗨也不是不嗨也不是，默默地蹲下来缩在阳台角落里，嗯呐，这样爸爸妈妈就看不见了，请无视我吧！你们继续，我什么都不知道。

　　小朋友假装不知道不代表别人不知道，这个别人指的是前后左右上上下下跑到阳台来围观的闲着没事假日不睡懒觉的家人……啊呸，你以为不想睡懒觉吗，有一对白痴大清早发骚，清晨骚鸡打鸣睡得着吗？为什么宇智波大楼的阳台都在一个方向呢？因为朝南采光足方便晒衣服呀~好吧，无力反驳。

　　“二祖宗你今天是什么play啊？”带土探出身子向下张望，“上次是金莲与西门大官人，这次是啥？”

　　佐助隔着中间一层楼回应，“黄世仁和白毛女喜儿，刚才他俩吼那么大声你没听见吗？”

　　“然而，”斑爷补刀，“吼半天连男人的衣服都没扒下来，垃圾！这业务水平真是全家的耻辱。”

　　鼬哥很家族良心地劝道：“大家别这样，他们玩到一半被围观很尴尬的，我们应该装作什么都不知道，下楼吃个早饭，吃完回来这事儿肯定还没完。”

　　“小鼬你说什么大实话，二祖宗无性婚姻这梗跟胖助的体重一样破不了的。”

　　“嫂子你信不信我打你！”

　　鸣人抱着娃替夫人说话，“止水嫂子你不能这么说，佐助这几天跳邓多燕可认真了啊我说！瘦了0.5kg呢！”

　　“我早晨一坨屎都有那么重！”堍堍毫不留情说了实话。

　　瞧着自己家长被涮那么长时间没反应，躲在角落的小白毛还以为两人被涮多了很淡定根本不介意，也许是习惯了。嘛，既然习惯了那就好办啦，翻篇翻篇，难得休息日家长醒那么早，是不是可以出去玩的意思呀？

　　“那个、那个，”小朋友踩在小板凳上，肥爪爪在半空中挥舞，活似一只招财猫，“我们今天可以出去玩吗？我想吃哈根达斯，芭斯罗缤也可以。”

　　啊，又是一阵沉默呢，没有人知道这话该怎么接。


	14. 牙齿掉落

　　牙齿掉落

　　泉扉换牙比较晚，下门牙才掉了一颗，上门牙摇摇欲坠，无奈牙根长得深，坚守在牙床上死活不肯下来。泉奈前几天心血来潮想帮孩子把上门牙拽下，捏住牙齿稍稍用力，孩子疼得嗷嗷直叫，原来是拔错目标，愣是把还没动弹的乳牙拔松。小朋友的四颗门牙一颗在长，两颗晃晃悠悠，说话漏风，吃饭也不香。

　　扉间将孩子的乳牙集在一个小铁盒里，锁床头保险柜，无视了母女俩兴致勃勃想将下牙丢到屋顶的沙雕要求。屁咧，下牙丢屋顶上牙枕脑下新牙长得快，什么狗屁迷信。

　　漏风的肥大尽可能避免说话，小嘴抿得犹如涂502胶水，拿凿子都撬不开，笑的时候也不敢咧嘴，实在憋不住只好捂着脸低下头装娇羞，特别矫情。前车之鉴后车之师，柱斑家姐弟掉门牙时成天被家里大人拿来涮，斑爷还拍了好多孩子说话漏风的视频上传微博求点赞，全忍界听着孩子漏风的奶音下饭。扉泉自然不会高调至此，更没这么大影响力，但泉扉仍然怕丢脸，任何会令自己的羞耻的把柄都不想看见。

　　面码在研究所走廊上与之打照面，愣是被小白毛肃杀的神情吓怂，以为她下一秒就是要去干架，一言不合喷人满脸沸腾开水，直接烫伤毁容那种。

　　

　 试想一下，既然爸爸妈妈总是拿别人家的孩子和自己作对比，那么待到他们如愿以偿喜获隔壁小孩时，会是什么样呢？好奇不好奇，惊恐不惊恐？

　　面码向泉扉提出一个游戏，扉泉喜欢挂逼儿子，鸣佐想要乖巧女儿，要不然咱俩换一换，就一天时间，享受一下给对方家长当娃的乐趣，双方如愿以偿。如果游戏体验好，咱们可以经常玩，不换回来都行。

　　“拒绝。”肥大小手遮掩漏风的嘴，“太无聊了，我凭什么给侄孙当孩子？”

　　也对，换一换辈分连降三级，鬼才愿意。

　　面码卖萌撒娇，“我保证没人会发现的，就玩一下嘛~”

　　“你找别人玩，我才不要。助助为你丢了半条命，你知道他生完孩子瘦了多少斤吗？”肥大比划一下，“没生孩子前他腰这么粗，现在缩掉这么一大圈，还要每天照顾你。随随便便把他的儿子换了，这是对母亲的极其不尊重。同理，也是对我爸爸妈妈的不尊重。”

　　meiko吐舌头做鬼脸，“我觉得你只是怕我取代你，怕他们有了儿子以后不愿意换回女儿。”

　　扎心，一语中的。表面上头头是道占据道德制高点，实则满是自私自利的小心机。

　　“不管怎样我拒绝。”

　　“那算了，”面码不依不饶，“既然你说话漏风不想开口，那变个影分身出来陪我玩，门牙齐全的那种，这样我就不缠着你，行吗？”

　　泉扉虽然不是主角光环挂逼，打个响指变出十几个环肥燕瘦的影分身，但是变一个绰绰有余。她很快搞了一个牙齿齐全的宇智波泉扉出来，下令让其陪着小拉屎娃好好玩，反正她知道自己的影分身维持不了多久，过一会儿化为一缕青烟消失不见。

　　面码随即变出自己最喜欢的金发芽衣子，两个小家伙一左一右牵着影分身蹦蹦跳跳去玩。泉扉有点困倦，跑回休息室的沙发上打个盹眯一会儿。

　　

　　醒来已是傍晚，西边日落东边月升，泉扉揉揉眼睛，想起今天要早点回家，爸爸妈妈要带自己去吃汉来海港，里面有无限量的哈根达斯，还有自助挫冰。她舔舔嘴巴，舌头碰到两颗摇摇欲坠的门牙，牵扯牙神经，疼。

　　研究所出奇安静，以往下班时间都会有人陆陆续续背着包走，剩下的则是在实验室埋头加班，此刻却连个人影也见不到。她楼上楼下走了好几圈，终于在大厅感知到一股熟悉的查克拉，激动地想跑到爸爸跟前，用漏风的语调告诉他自己以为撞鬼的经历有多愚蠢。

　　泉扉小腿短跑得慢，还没等她张开怀抱喊爸爸，另一个小孩子健步如飞，噗嗤跳进扉间怀里，很夸张地描述自己刚才没见到人还以为是进了鬼屋，吓得要死。

　　咦，台词怎么被抢了？

　　对方真是可爱的小男孩，黑发暖白皮，巴掌大的小脸圆圆的眼睛，扎着猪尾巴小辫儿，是meiko吗？显然不是，小男孩比面码大一号，跟泉扉差不多年纪，只不过他有完整的门牙，吐字清晰不漏风，俨然、俨然……缩小版的宇智波泉奈，连猪尾巴辫子都完美复制，标准的宇智波长相，即便是混血，也是混得品相好的杂种狗，而不是一条披着白毛的土狗。

　　哎呀，这不正是她所梦想的，却又不得不放弃的模样吗？她在玩角色扮演游戏时总会想象这么一个黑发暖白皮的男主角，爸爸妈妈梦想中最完美的孩子，他满足家人全部的期待，一切都正正好好，令人心情愉悦。他叫……宇智波扉泉，按设定是这个名字，小名是托比或者用南贺川土话叫他弟弟。瞧瞧，肥大连细节都考虑好了，比三流同人写手都认真。如果她能像面码那样随时随地变出自己喜欢的影分身人设，那这个男孩使用频率会很高。

　　“爸爸、爸爸，我吓了一跳，哪儿都没有人，还以为见鬼了。”

　　扉间牵着他的“儿子”离开，一个正眼都没给僵住的泉扉，一边走一边说：“托比你真夸张，大白天怎么会有鬼？”

　　趁着研究所的大门未锁，泉扉跟在父子后头跑了出去，随着二人的脚步朝宇智波大楼的方向走。那栋楼应该是她的家，应该是……吧？也许不是，毕竟爸爸都成别人家的，没准妈妈也是不认她了，扉泉生了个儿子，这么美好的事情需要一个白皮杂狗掺一脚？

　　她离父子有段距离，正好能听到围观群众的闲言碎语，目睹热爱八卦的扉泉女孩们是如何悄咪咪举着相机给父子俩拍照，正面一张背影一张，自拍作为背景来一张。这说明什么？夫夫二人对儿子甚是高调，大大方方拿出手，不像这个傻女儿，藏着掖着都不声张的。【我敲这段肚子空着，然后不声张敲完突然哭。】唯一一次引人注意是她把自己一头白发剪个精光，而当时老父亲的头发正好也因意外剃光了，一大一小两个和尚走在大街上，路人见到他们反光的脑袋忍俊不禁。

　　这么美好的回忆，那个男孩是否拥有呢？如果连这都要共享的话，泉扉甚是难过啊，她连一点私藏都比不上。

　　回到家，托比笑嘻嘻地喊妈妈，他说妈妈你在哪儿呀，托比想妈妈了。小嘴巴真甜，肥大就不会这么甜，她往往喊一声妈妈就去找冰淇淋吃，难怪不讨喜。泉奈从游戏室出来，给儿子一个爱的抱抱，随后爸爸吻了妈妈，充满爱意的那种吻。一家三口其乐融融，没有泉扉屁事，她是最尴尬的空气，最可有可无的看客。

　　“妈妈我想吃个冰淇淋~”

　　“忍忍啦，待会儿带你去汉来海港吃自助，有无限量的哈根达斯和挫冰，你最喜欢！”

　　不是呀，那是泉扉最喜欢的呀，请不要搞错，托比跟汉来海港的自助没有关系。

　　肥大试探性地喊了一声，尽管知道没卵用，“妈妈！”

　　很好，就是没卵用。她似乎很平静地接受了这个现实，一丁点反抗都不想做，甚至觉得这样不正常的情况才是理所当然，托比本应该是这个家的宝贝儿子，自己没准才是托比幻想出来的小女生伙伴。泉扉自顾自打开冰箱拿汽水喝，没人在乎她，边喝边想：是我的脑内小剧场诞生了托比，还是托比幻想了白发冷白皮的我呢？

　　爸爸妈妈牵着托比去吃自助餐，泉扉站在门口目送他们离开，用手背擦擦眼泪，有点遗憾不能吃哈根达斯，她期盼了好久的汉来海港和哈根达斯，飞到托比嘴里。

　　肥大溜进原本属于自己的卧室，屋子里依旧是威风堂堂的暴鲤龙与快龙玩偶镇床头，瑞克外公吊在天花板上吐着舌头。床头的墙上挂着儿子各个时期的照片，刚出生时的小团子，穿开裆裤走路时的模样，穿着黑色的宇智波族服比V字，以及和爸爸妈妈一起玩耍的温馨画面——幼稚，又不是八点档肥皂剧，摆那么多照片真是矫情，她的床头就没有，她的爸爸是会拿结婚红本本当恐怖故事吓唬她的人，超级酷有没有！才不是罗曼蒂克的没有故事的男同学！宇智波泉扉眼中的父亲，硬核仔，超级TM杠的，才不是亲吻老婆的好好先生，他是踏入婚姻坟墓被家庭压迫到极点的中年男人，现实主义的杰作。

　　然而又如何呢？即便托比的家庭是千篇一律的烂俗肥皂剧，可是总比她那个烂得独树一帜的家要好一丢丢吧？爸爸妈妈对婚姻满意，对孩子认可，儿子乖巧听话，是天生的good boy而不是一个没卵用爱抱怨的丑小孩伪装出的乖巧。多年以后，托比会成为出色的族长，成为家族成员的榜样，端正自持的好榜样，他穿族服握长刀的样子绝对很好看。

　　卧室门被打开，泉扉支起身子瞧着男孩进屋。像妈妈的黑发暖白皮与似爸爸的白发冷白皮四目相对，面面相觑而无言，气氛很尴尬。

　　“请你滚。”

　　肥大一如既往很怂，下意识挪动屁股，翻身滚过两个枕头，咕溜溜下床。全程她死死闭着嘴巴，低垂着头，恰如一只战败的斗鸡，生怕对方瞧见她门牙上的黑洞。实际上压根不知道该去哪里，以往她还有家可以回去，现在她没有。

　　托比横跨一步，挡在小女孩面前，微笑伸出小手，打算来个礼貌的握手言和，没曾想肥大鸟都不鸟，自顾自继续走。这可不太好啊，屋主向你表示善意你却不领情，这该如何是好？是不是表示你仍有敌意呢？一只小手轻柔舒缓地掐上女孩的后颈，另一只手紧随而上，两只手像龙虾的大钳子般有力，你难以想象一个小男孩会这么有力气。泉扉憋红着脸，仰起脖子犹如一只天鹅，可惜天鹅的脖颈即将断裂。她试图去掰开钳在脖子上的手，毫无用处。

　　窒息会导致人大小便失禁，屁股尿流，这死法太丑了太不体面了，肥大梦想的是死亡属于煤气中毒，速度快死状美。她的口水吸溜吸溜从嘴角流出，滚过皮肤烙下一道道烧灼的痕迹，到达沸点的口水沿着脖子淌下，淅淅索索淋在托比的手上，散发阵阵的热气，空气中弥漫着一股白开水烫肉的香味，不知肉香来自谁。托比的手比较冷，因此浇上开水的刹那疼得些许松动，泉扉看准时机掰开他的手，顺道折了他的左手食指骨。

　　事实证明，不要相信一个女人作天作地寻死腻活的谎话，要死之人会默默去死，哭天抢地要死绝对是作妖求关注。你瞧瞧我们宇智波肥大，有事没事儿我死了算了，真被人掐脖子，还叽叽歪歪嫌弃死法不合心意，缓一缓、缓一缓。女人的嘴，骗人的鬼。

　　泉扉从下巴到上脖颈皆是严重的开水烫伤，好在这比死了强。她朝托比的小圆脸喷出炙热的蒸汽，水遁配以火遁，双属性大招，一秒毁容烂脸。对，她就是要毁掉那张脸，看着恶心。托比灵活地闪避开，窜到床头柜前抽出一把短刀，持刀行凶。

　　“客气自谦一下，你不要以为我会想死。”

　　宇智波泉扉不是好孩子，她是火光冲天的山林，是被刀身贯穿的母猫，是失去指甲的小肥手，最终是一双鲜红的眼睛。她蔫坏蔫坏的，扮演好孩子是为了让妈妈喜欢。现在，她扮得很累，停下来喘口气歇一歇，遵从本心做一会儿真实的坏蛋。嘛，人需要发泄。

　　“为什么不去死，你死了我便能代替你做爸爸妈妈的孩子。我多好啊，你不觉得家里有我会幸福很多吗？我是爸爸妈妈的梦想，我比你出色。”

　　“你是梦想，而我是现实，现实是很残酷的。”

　 男孩扑上来，他擅长剑术、身法与力量皆是优质，技能点完全没歪，标准宇智波数值。真嫉妒啊，肥大心想：与他相比，我真……说人话吧，老娘技能点比你好看呢，既然都混血了你只混出个宇智波数值算毛，孝顺孩子不应该是照着父母优点长嘛，不然怎么证明你不是隔壁老王的种！李嘉欣持靓行凶豪门公交的时候绝不会说自己靓冠全港，有资本的美人都很谦虚。

　　泉扉没带武器，她只有一颗上乳牙，死死嵌在牙床里，刚才她硬扯下来，牙根果然是个巧妙的锥形。有颗牙总比没有好，她食指大拇指轻轻一弹，将乳牙打了出去，不偏不倚射进男孩的眼睛——再庞大的巨龙也害怕被射中眼睛。

　　托比捂着流血的眼倒在地上嚎叫，漂亮的脸蛋烂的一塌糊涂。泉扉拾起地上的刀，用刀面映出自己，小嘴巴一上一下两个小黑洞，眼睛里也是两个小黑点，好事成双。

　　反派死于话多，好的反派会先杀人再演讲。女孩杀了男孩，随即躺倒在地上和尚未褪温的尸体面对面，指尖擦拭对方脸上黏腻的血水——羡慕，我一直想长你这张脸，这样爸爸妈妈会很高兴的，长成这样的话开个三勾玉即可讨人欢喜，而白毛的宇智波即便拥有万花筒也不是纯种，杂种狗的健康抵不上纯种犬的貌美。

　　好累啊，睡一觉吧，没准醒来什么也没有，泉扉扉泉皆是另一个人的梦中戏，鬼知道。如果这是真的呢，她杀了人的话……杀都杀了，烦毛啊！

　　

　　肥大睁开眼，发觉自己的确是在做梦，不过怎么躺到研究所地下室来了？地下室是仓库，平时玩捉迷藏才溜进来。她伸个懒腰从冰冷的地板上爬起来，也不知道现在几点几分，得赶紧跑出去找爸爸回家吃饭，吃汉来海港。

　　“呕——”

　　没走几步路，泉扉脚下一软跪倒在地，弓着身子开始吐。她牙齿不好没吃多少东西，食糜吐到最后是酸臭的胃液，乌拉乌拉不停地吐，仿佛被人用手指伸进喉头硬抠，吐得整个地板上都是。最后实在吐不出什么，她噗突一下，吐出嘴里的两个上乳牙。

　　真是好看的乳牙，它们的牙根锋利，呈现锥形，与梦里打进托比眼睛里的乳牙一模一样。

　　吐完以后电解质不平衡，缺乏钾离子会导致浑身抽搐，心悸心慌。小朋友抽到站不起来，抖动如炸毛猫，身体朝一侧倒下去，清醒地注视着飘在食糜胃酸渣上的两颗乳牙，无法动弹。

　　扉间循着查克拉来地下室接孩子，本以为只是照常的捉迷藏游戏，找到藏在柜子后的小女儿带她回家即可。聚聚瞧见孩子大大方方倒在地板上，卧在一地呕吐物旁边，抽得像羊癫疯。

　　“爸爸，我掉牙了，我掉牙了。”

　　女儿将头靠在父亲的肩膀上，晃晃攥紧的小拳头，掌心藏着刚才掉下的两颗乳牙。

　　

　　地下室的监控摄像头被人为破坏，画面拍摄到最后画面是芽衣子牵着一个比自己高的男孩进地下室，旋即她边乐呵呵凑到镜头前把监控砸了，还留给画面一个巨大的笑脸。没人看见另一个孩子长啥样，所有人却都知道芽衣子。大家猜想是面码恶作剧过了头，才会害陪他玩的泉扉跑到地下室，以至于下巴到脖颈烫伤，持续发高烧。至于是什么恶作剧，他们不愿去追究，或者不敢挑明，犯了错惩罚即可，不必纠结细节。

　　肥大病情连续几天没好转，成天像只西瓜虫蜷缩在被子里，即便柱帝的医疗术把人治好，没过一会儿又体温升上去，邪乎得很，怕不是着魔。

　　“你们离我远点，病毒会传染。”孩子躲在被窝里，用她漏风的嘴隔着厚厚的被子说。

　　白痴都知道你不是因为病毒感染才发烧的，无奈面码至始至终不肯交代，肥大生病体虚问啥都是不知道，两个小拉屎娃许是串供过，非要让家长吓掉半条老命，甚至一整条。

　　夜晚时分，泉扉猫在被窝里，悄咪咪用手机偷看动画片。小孩子的急病和玩乐不存在矛盾，有得玩就没病。没过一会儿，她接到写轮眼内线电话，还是高权限非接不可的那种，吓得她以为是被妈妈发现在玩手机，差点没把机子掉下床。

　　面码的声音传来，“肥大，你什么时候病好？”

　　“还要好几天吧，大概。”泉扉换个姿势继续玩手机，“你妈打你疼不疼，我听见你叫了好几天，是打屁股吗？”

　　“是呀，我爸妈一起双打，幸亏我叫得响，不然就是开须佐打我。”小家伙颇为得意，“其实也不怎么疼，哈哈。”

　　“其实我也很想揍你，要不是看在你瞳术太bug我打不过的份上。”

　　内线电话里一阵沉默。

　　“肥大，你不要告诉我妈妈好不好？”

　　泉扉反问：“我不该告诉他你用眼，你用幻术把我搞成这样，以及你控制不了自己的影分身人设吗？我觉得应该告诉他，不然下次我就死了。”

　　“我妈妈不喜欢我用忍术，求求你不要。”

　 面码制造出的影分身自由度太高，逐渐不受控制。上次他变出芽衣子以后突然接到任务去做保洁，丢下金发萝莉跟肥大的影分身自己先跑了，后来他记得有把芽衣子收回来，共享记忆也没有差错，结果监控摄像头明明白白拍下金发萝莉的大脸。

　　托比是泉扉梦想的男孩，芽衣子又何尝不是面码憧憬的女孩，meiko这个名字都是为女孩所准备。因此，没准有一天完美的小孩会取代不完美的，成功上位，皆大欢喜。

　　“肥大，我怕芽衣子和托比还活着，有一天她会杀了我，取代我，而我杀不了她。”

　　“那我替你杀了芽衣子，你替我解决托比，这总行了吧？”

　　面码显然对此非常满意，“好呀！”

　　“谢谢，我开双勾玉了，不过妈妈还没发现。”一报还一报，不然才不帮你。

　　“不客气，需要开万花筒的时候叫我。”

　　“藏好你自己的眼睛吧！”

　　内线电话挂断，肥大打算再睡一会儿。她举着黑屏的手机，透过屏幕观察自己的小肉脸。咦，怎么恍然之间映出的是托比？

　　每个人都有秘密，泉扉和面码多了一个共享的秘密，于是他们成了一根线上的蚂蚱，事关存在，荣辱与共。


	15. 鸣镝与Fendi

　　鸣镝

　　泉扉过生日，上至舅舅大伯下至侄女孙辈皆献礼庆贺。宇智波家那么红，族里小孩要啥有啥，多金贵的玩意儿也不稀奇，再者太值钱的东西十有八九被不要脸的爹娘拿去把玩或者挂闲鱼，因此有心送礼者新意为上。

　　柱间用桑橙木做了套弓箭作为礼物。火之国不产桑橙木，得从北方国家进口，桑橙木自古便被山区原住民拿来做弓箭，新手也能轻松驾驭。在一众花里胡哨的生日礼物里，最原始野蛮的冷兵器格外扎眼，深受《刺客信条》、《真三国无双》、《战神》等含打斗暴力元素游戏荼毒的肥大对其一见钟情，二见倾心，三见彻底失了心。

　　“大伯你给我绑上弓弦，我现在就想玩这个！”

　　大事不妙！问题严重了！

　　聚聚抢先一步夺过木弓，假装很慈爱地说：“我给你绑。”

　　光天化日朗朗乾坤，全家人十几双眼睛的注视下，老父亲愣是把弓弦绑反了——废话，绑对还得了，真当扉间傻子啊，这一套装备学名叫“鸣镝”，鸣镝弑父听过没有？一旦这弓弦绑对，孩子先练准头，之后增加杀伤力。今天她敢射房里的洋娃娃，明天射火影岩上亲爹的鼻梁骨，后天……木叶研究所所长千手扉间年迈体弱遂将所长职位传女，钦此！玄武门事变之后唐太宗也是这么逼亲爹退位的。

　　肥大试了试宛如弹棉花的弓弦，疑惑道：“这弓弦对吗？”

　　“对，当然对！”聚聚相当理直气壮，无视家人质疑的目光，“老夫在战国时期身经百战，见得多了，你太年轻太幼稚，不懂。”

　　“呵呵。”老母亲冷笑着送上大白眼。

　　千算万算，聚聚没算到育碧建模，女儿自个儿打开《刺客信条：启示录》，照着液晶屏把弓弦绑对了，虽然仍旧不算紧绷，但总比弹棉花强。

　　弓箭如此威风凛凛与众不同，有它谁还会宅在家打PS4啊！宇智波大楼旁边尽是空地，随便竖几个靶子，柱帝一挥手再给你来两棵树，瞬间化身《魔戒》里的精灵族射手，脑补自己是最靓的精灵王子莱戈拉斯，嗖嗖嗖一发入魂。

　　梦想与现实充满差距，脑海里的自己英姿飒爽，闭着眼都能射穿靶心，现实中却是哪儿都能射中偏偏不中靶心，那支箭会拐弯的有木有。泉扉尝试多次不得要领，只好转身求助家长，毕竟你们战国人士身经百战见得多了吼~

　 “你这反曲弓处于松弛状态，弦也不够紧，能射中才有鬼。”奈奈晃晃弓身掂分量。

　 肥大不想再用手机查，直接问：“反曲弓是什么意思？”

　“弓箭按结构可分为直拉弓和反曲弓，反曲弓精度准但是力量小。”泉奈解开弦，两腿固定弓身后用力将中间部分朝内掰出一个波浪般的弧度，随后再上弦。“这才是上弦状态，俗名回头望月。你力气太小掰不动，下次我给你根上弦绳自己掰。”

　　小朋友举着弓蹦蹦跳跳，“谢谢妈妈~”

　　“没事儿，好好玩。练好了下次带你去打野味。”

　　鸣镝弑父关老母亲屁事，真要女儿啪叽一箭弑父，借此机会死掉糟心老公绽放人生第二春找个像休杰克曼的新男人，妙啊~

　　玩笑归玩笑，几天后奈奈接到研究所前台小妹火急火燎一通电话，惊慌失措大叫“不好啦老板出事”的报丧，啊呸，报告电话时，内心咯噔一下——我家孩子不会这么“有出息”，真把她爹做掉吧？

　　“扉间出啥事儿？”

　　“肥大妹妹一箭射所长身上。”

　　“哈，小孩子的箭躲不开？射哪儿啦？”

　　“……屁股。”

　　对不起，泉奈憋得老脸涨红，终于一口气没憋住，捂着肚子哈哈大笑，夸张得好似吞食天地王大陆，完全停不下来。这等趣闻怎么能不告诉家里人呢，必须把这么糟糕的事情分享出来让大家开心开心！哎哟，排除死白毛的微信群是哪儿来着，一时半会儿想不起来。

 

　　木叶研究所工作区24小时无死角监控，一来防火防盗二来监督职工有没有上班玩手机撩骚，然不曾想到，监控摄像头会记录下所长屁股中箭全过程。

　　事情是这样的，肥大穿得像个罗宾汉在研究所空调房里上蹿下跳，咕溜溜来到二楼正对着庭院的窗户前，推开窗户朝外一瞧——咦，那个背对着我撅着屁股记录植物生长状态的正是我的老父亲，而他旁边的树干上挂着人家昨天画好的箭靶。

　　小朋友趴在窗台上大声呼喊：“你让一让，我要射左边的靶子，闪远点~”

　　聚聚斜眼瞄一下左手边，随后步子一跨，咯噔一下往左边挪，不偏不倚矗在靶前。此举在二楼的孩子眼中无异于挑衅，装x到令人发指，啪啪啪扇她的小肉脸，holy shit！

　　西北望射天狼，老夫聊发少年狂……串戏了，甭管这些有的没的，小朋友决定射箭吓吓他，就屁股墩前那块土。

　　嗖——嗖——

　　鸣镝飞出时簌簌作响。聚聚听音辨位的技能满级，按照他的估计，弹棉花的未上弦弓绝对想射哪儿射不到哪儿，因此躲在靶前最安全，没有歧视小孩的意思。可惜学霸漏了知识点，碰上猪队友谁都要跪，碰上一个给小孩摆正弓箭也不说的配偶那就只能屁股中箭。

　　啪叽——

　　OMG!泉扉愣在原地大脑哐当一下仿佛被人用锤子锤了两下，刚才发生了什么？她瞄准屁股前方的土地，却歪打正着射中自己爹，那支箭带着弧度斜着戳中屁股，此等成就前无古人后不太会有来者，实在太酷……啊呸，大逆不道、不忠不孝，袭击退休前领导后果极其严重，牢饭不一定要吃，每天的哈根达斯估计会断。

　　小朋友探出半个身子惶恐吼道：“对不起，你还好吗？are you ok?”

　　“......”沉默是离别的笙箫，沉默是今晚的康桥。

　　完了完了，这是发大招前冷却蓄力啊！肥大猜想自己的人生和零花钱今日要一起迈入坟墓，亲娘不在场时亲爹发火没准还会竹板打手心。

　　“宇智波……”

　　家长报你全名好比圣斗士大喊“天马流星拳”，中气十足来一声镇场子，随后各种开挂完虐。uchiha类似天马，等喊出izutobi这招就收不回去啦！

　　泉扉脚底抹油转身便跑，在各个实验室门口的走廊上边跑边嚷着“打120，叫救护车”。几分钟后好几辆救护车堵在研究所门口，年迈的所长心想自己为啥不学关公刮骨疗毒硬气一点，自己把箭拔掉后飞雷神去医院，如此一来好歹留着张老脸，唉，可能是被熊孩子气的，气得失了智，堵心。

 

　　你说这一箭捅屁股是多少忍者你想做而未达成的愿望啊！想象一下，忍战之时，某位路人甲扑街忍者临死前喃喃道，我竟无法伤木叶二代目分毫，我恨呐！随即此人翘辫子。

　　功勋卓著至此，泉扉面对趴在床上的可怜老父亲，耳边回荡着她妈疯狂如鸡的笑声，笑得头都要掉了。她怀着愧疚的心情低下头，痛苦地捂着眼睛，生怕自己憋不住笑场。

　　春野樱主任不负责急诊科，可领导受伤越少人知情越好，熟悉的医生好办事。小樱举着x光说：“这支箭角度刁钻，从上方斜插入屁……臀部，我是说臀部，我很专业。”

　　“你的意思是要麻醉以后屁股上划两刀取出箭头吗？”聚聚伸长胳膊敲孩子头，“肥大你真的好呆哦。”

　　“我很抱歉……”

　　“道歉有用要警察干吗？你零花钱没了。”

　　肥大委屈地冒哭腔，“妈妈～”

　　奈奈笑得口水都快滴答下来，赶紧擦一擦，“小樱你好夸张哦，我们战国时代刀枪箭雨，中个箭随便一拔敷点药，最多挂两瓶消炎药，还要开刀啊？”

　　说是迟那是快，话音刚落，泉奈握着箭身一抽。哇哟妈呀，那血蹭蹭往外冒啊。趴床上那位本来不大的眼睛瞪得老圆，不可置信地盯着那支拔出来的，箭头沾着血肉的箭。

　　“哔滋——哔滋——”死女儿还给流血配音效！

　　小樱眼疾手快、艺高人胆大，赶紧一个止血回复术按上去，血溅得她手指缝都是。“族长，这箭能直接拔我们早就动手了，但您瞧瞧箭头带钩刺，杀伤力大黏连性强，硬拔会连带出一大坨肉……跟现在这样。”

　　奈奈心虚地将箭搁在一笔，尴尬地辩解：“这玩意儿又不是我做的，哪儿知道这些。”

　　“大伯做的。”死孩子非要补刀，不插嘴不痛快。

　　好嘛，箭是亲哥造的，女儿射的，前者打不过后者舍不得打死，聚聚心里苦，憋住不说。

　　“你们给我滚出急诊室，有多远滚多远，我想静静。”

　　母女俩前脚迈出大门，后脚在走廊上疯癫大笑，还讨论刚才室内有没有悄咪咪拍张照留念，声音大到小樱医生觉得这二火莫非年纪大了气得高血压，这屁股上的血窟窿怎么血有点止不住啊？这要是屁股流血，失血过多翘辫子可咋办？

　　事后也没怎么样，研究所因所长伤病集体放假一周，喜大普奔。另外，肥大小朋友今年的零花钱没啦，哈根达斯也没啦，男默女泪。

　　

　　泉奈的钱包年限已到，二手店淘到的LV老花，扎眼的LV花纹与二十年前的老款造型仿佛在诉说自己与淘宝高仿货不一样的价值。可惜二手终究不新，奢侈品本来越贵越不经用，没两年钱包磨损严重，磨得掉皮。

　　不就是个钱包嘛，再买一个咯，旧的不去新的不来。

　　其夫翻阅朋友圈微商，正在物色合适的高仿，300高仿Prada，350顶尖巴宝莉，当天拍下即可发货，50块加送正品包装盒兼购物小票，拿到专柜去验货都充满底气。

　　聚聚向女儿展示手机屏幕上的九宫格图片问道：“你妈会比较喜欢哪个？”

　　泉扉自顾自吃着波板糖趟滑板车，看都不看便说：“你送的他都喜欢，大不了挂闲鱼卖掉。”

　　“认真点，以后不给你买波板糖。”

　　肥大躺着小车凑到手机前，仔仔细细瞧半天。没吃过猪肉却见过猪跑，没用过假名牌倒整天陪妈妈淘原厂高仿包，小朋友笃定九宫格里的照片没一张真货，最多不超过五百块。

　　“你给妈妈买假包......”肥大气得像是自己被送了个假包，小脸鼓成包子，“我们家正品钱包都买不起，你天天加班也没把家里搞多富裕。”

　　“喂，你的零食我买的！”聚聚抢过孩子的波板糖，用没沾口水都面敲她脑门，随即还给她，“我没那么无聊给他买假包。我的意思是，买一个真的一个假的，让他挑。”

　　女儿狐疑道：“如果他挑中正品……”

　　“东西归他。”

　　她接着问：“挑中假的？”

　　“真的我自留。”　　

　　神经病爹妈生不出脑回路正常的娃，肥大小朋友居然觉得这事儿可行，蛮好玩。父女二人一拍即合，全身心投入到朋友圈买假包的事业中。他们最后买了个PINKO斜挎式钱包，官网价也不过一千多，而朋友圈微商价两百不到，连同包装盒、购物袋和发票加起来不满三百。

　　假包到手，接下来该买正品包。

　　火之国每年两个打折季，不打折聚聚也不会脑子抽搐想到给老婆买正品包啊，谁有那闲钱，累死累活加班也没把家里整得多富裕。

　　百货公司一层的奢侈品专柜，各家柜哥柜姐衣冠楚楚站姿笔挺，品牌咖位与柜员颜值成正比，也与挤在柜台抢便宜货的顾客数量成正比。肥大路过化妆品区，一不留神瞥见TF的某位柜哥，瞬间惊为天人走不动道，嘴巴也没多大偏要去试口红，被老父亲无情拽走。

　　“我们去那家买好不好？”泉扉小肉手指着Dior，准确地说是店里身高一米八的混血系大长腿柜哥，“他家的包妈妈肯定很喜欢~”

　　聚聚望了望店门口排得老长的队伍，干脆把孩子抱在手上省得她废话，表面上假模假样道：“你挑个人少一点的店，我不想排两小时的队伍。”

　　“旁边的姐姐很靓~”死孩子根本没在听。

　　家里没有好看的吗？回家随便抓一个想看多久看多久啊，对着卖奢侈品的发什么春啊？这种看到漂亮美人走不动道，非让上去撩一撩的死德行究竟从哪儿学的？你的老父亲，转头看看你的老父亲，小姐转头、转头！

　　聚聚掂掂抱着的崽，“coach、MK，二选一。”

　　“既然来了就要买贵一点的，你不要那么抠嘛，我们真的那么不富裕吗？”肥大瞪着那双圆不溜秋的大眼睛，隐约可见贫穷的泪花。“买个二线的钱包诶……”

　　“那两家排队的人比较少。”极力想证明自己并不抠也不穷的爹。

　　肥大不讲理地扯聚聚头发，一点都不怕把对方拔秃顶，仿佛钱包是给自己买的，万分较真，“买贵的啦，买个一线的！”

　　年迈的老白毛想起带扉间班六个熊孩子时，考虑到不是亲生的，别人家小孩有爹娘疼不好意思打，小孩多熊都得憋着，顶多吼两嗓子，心里想着这要是自家小孩肯定腿打断。现在自家小拉屎娃作天作地，舍不得打，毕竟给她买了那么多冰淇淋，是笔很大的投资。

　　父女俩商量半天决定买个Fendi小怪兽，真Fendi假PINKO，搭配完美。

　　肥大趴在柜台前，指着展示柜中央黄绿色的拉链钱包说：“妈妈肯定喜欢这种拿出来就夺人眼球，一看就跟淘宝高仿不一样的颜色。”

　　柜姐笑容温柔、声音甜美：“好有眼光哦，刚上市的新款呢。”

　　新款意味着比老款贵，而且一贵就贵很多。

　　“你不觉得黑色的比较衬你妈的一把年纪吗？”没有在心疼钱，差价一千多真的没有心疼。

　　肥大闻言一脸忧伤，“整天加班也没把家里搞得多富裕……”

　　“你好啰嗦，买啦！”

　　打开手机，点开微信，二维码扫一扫，输入您的支付密码，成啦~

　　小朋友格外激动，拽拽聚聚的衣摆，蹦蹦跳跳说：“我们家总算用上正品包了！”

　　“不要说得我们家穷困潦倒，只是你妈爱买高仿而已。”从柜姐手上接过购物袋的冤大头老白毛怒道，“你跟泉奈在一起也这么浮夸吗？”

　　“哎呀，俗话说得好，你是什么货色，我就给你什么脸色。”小朋友一不小心说了大实话，很诚实的那种。

　　“嗯？！”

　　

　　如何自然不经意，假装顺路而不是特地给老婆买了个包？不能说瞧见他的二手LV坏了，因此给他买新的，显得很刻意；也不能提打折季便宜货不买白不买，彰显出贪小便宜。思来想去，还是直接说。

　　“我看你钱包坏了，给你买新的。”

　　奈奈放下游戏机，摘下耳机，仔细思索一会儿，反问：“做了什么对不起我的事情，比如外面又搞出来个私生子要分家产之类的？”

　　“没有。”

　　打开包装盒，里面是高仿PINKO。

　　“你花多少钱买的啊，朋友圈那个死微商有没有多收你钱？”泉奈毫不犹豫地收下，准备将破旧的钱包替换掉，“咱俩之间客气啥，你还花100多块买包装盒跟购物发票，至于吗？”

　　“你看得出来？”

　　“旁友，谢谢侬哦，你朋友圈的微商还是我推荐给你的名片，他们存在于我深深的脑海里。”他把换下来的破LV装进袋子里打算扔掉。

　　“慢着，假PINKO归我，这个归你。”

　　这回是正品Fendi，微商还没来得及打版的新款黄绿色。

　　奈奈端详着钱包，盯着购物发票差点开万花筒辨真伪，随后打开手机TB选择扫描商品智能识别，确认在万能的tb上没有同款之后，总算确定是新款正品。

　　问题来了，有点小激动啊！平白无故送个几千块的一线包，有猫腻~

　　“你要离婚所以送个包安抚我？”

　　“神经病啊？”

　　“你在外头做0，突然良心发现从良回家，买个包想跟我道歉？”

　　“喂！”白毛炸了，“我才不想买那么贵的Fendi给你，一开始只想买个打折的MK，但是肥大又哭又闹，说要买就买一线的，在商场大庭广众耍赖皮。你不要想歪，谢谢。”

　　肥大委屈，肥大冤枉。

　　“懂啦~反正是个名牌包，很贵就是啦，其余的不跟你计较~”

　　恭喜肥大妈妈终于有个正品包了，身价陡增两千多块，可喜可贺，可口可乐~


End file.
